<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silver &amp; Gold by SageMcMae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348317">Silver &amp; Gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/pseuds/SageMcMae'>SageMcMae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Demon/Human Relationships, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Inu Daiyōkai, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Protective Sesshomaru (InuYasha), Teacher Kagome, twin flames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/pseuds/SageMcMae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome finds a wounded stray in the park and takes him in. Seemingly indifferent to her, the dog serves as a quiet companion who eases her loneliness. He becomes a constant in her routine until one night changes everything. Kagome wakes up to an arm draped around her waist — a pale arm with purple markings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome &amp; Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Just.... So cute..., That's My Soul Mate</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the last few years, I've dedicated all of my writing time to the Star Wars fandom, but I wanted to try something different. I've been rewatching Inuyasha and this idea popped into my head.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>A wail came from her right. “<em>Sensei</em>!” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome Higurashi turned to see Mei Itō with tears in her eyes. Her youngest student was a bright little girl with cinnamon-colored eyes and soft black hair which was currently pulled back into a bun at the base of her head. The girl’s lower lip trembled as she waited for her instructor. </p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” Kagome asked gently, kneeling at the girl’s side. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t do it,” Mei cried. “It’s too far. I’m too small and weak.” </p><p> </p><p>Some of the older girls snickered behind Kagome. She shot them a stern look and they hastily returned to their lesson. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ky</em>ū<em>d</em>ō isn’t only about hitting the mark,” she told her student. “It involves self-reflection, patience, and discipline. These are lessons one must master in life as well as in archery. Do you understand?” </p><p> </p><p>Mei nodded, moving to brush her gloved hand across her face. Kagome caught her wrist and retrieved a handkerchief. “Here.”</p><p> </p><p>Mei bowed her head. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Focus inward,” Kagome advised. “Not all strength is physical.” </p><p> </p><p>She stepped back, watching as her student shakily retrieved another arrow. Mei didn’t find her mark on her first attempt or even the fifth but she kept trying. Kagome scanned the length of the training room, taking in her other student’s progress. Their dedication to their task was admirable but she’d witnessed stronger convictions. </p><p> </p><p>It had been seven years since the final battle against Naraku— seven long years since the Bone Eater’s Well closed and she’d made her wish. The Shikon No Tama was gone, along with her otherworldly powers. Kagome had been returned to her time, to a normal life. She snorted to herself. </p><p> </p><p>As if this was normal. </p><p> </p><p>A female business owner, while not unheard of, was still an anomaly. Not many people expected her to break out on her own. As progressive as she’d viewed the future to be, it still wasn’t truly equal. </p><p> </p><p>It had been a slow start, but no one could deny her ability with a bow or her affinity for teaching. Those traits were the ones that impressed her first clients. From there, word of mouth spread until she was able to pull together a small marketing budget. Her business was a source of both constant pride and frustration. </p><p> </p><p>It had taken her three years of working odd jobs, barely sleeping some weeks, to save up enough money to purchase the property. It was close enough to the shrine that she could ride her bike and came with the added benefit of a small apartment.</p><p> </p><p>After living on the road surrounded by her friends, being alone was a struggle. The transition took longer for Kagome to acclimate to than her jump back to the present from the Feudal Era. Visits from her family helped, even if Grandpa insisted on covering all entryways with ofudas. Ever since her return, Grandpa had been more insistent than ever on her need to protect herself from all manner of evil spirits. It was comforting to know that some things never changed. </p><p> </p><p>Staying busy kept her mind off the past and her loneliness. She developed a routine. Each morning, Kagome rose with the sun, went for a run in the park, showered, ate breakfast, then set up for classes. She’d conduct advanced sessions in the morning for adults, break for a light lunch, then begin her afternoon classes with varying levels of instruction after school let out. By dusk, Kagome was ready to close the dojo and cook herself dinner.</p><p> </p><p>Nights were the hardest time of day. It was when she struggled with how to fill her time. In the beginning, Kagome read but it didn’t last long. After hunting jewel shards and demon attacks, nothing in her novels could compare to the adventures she had experienced. She tried losing herself in a part-time job but it didn’t last long. Once word got out that Kagome was experienced in traditional techniques, the dojo required her full attention. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s enough for today,” she announced to her class, noting the time. “You’re all improving. Go home and rest. Tomorrow we will be starting from a three-quarter distance on <em> mato</em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Some of the students groaned in response. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and the class bowed, respectfully. “Dismissed.” </p><p> </p><p>The girls gathered up their belongings, thanked her, and filed out. All except one. Mei lingered toward the back of the room with her bag, slung over her shoulder. The duffle was nearly as large as she was. Kagome would have laughed if the sight hadn’t brought about a sense of deja vu. The number of times she had climbed into the well and descended with an overflowing backpack couldn’t be counted. </p><p> </p><p>She smiled expectantly. “Something on your mind, Mei?” </p><p> </p><p>“Even if I practice for a hundred years, I won’t be able to shoot the target,” the girl said unhappily. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome laughed. “You know to some, a hundred years is barely a blink of an eye.” </p><p> </p><p>Mei’s frown disappeared. Her eyes shone with intrigue. “Really?” </p><p> </p><p>With a nod, Kagome continued. “The great <em> yokai </em> of legend lived for millenniums. A single century for them is like one year for you or me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wow,” the young girl breathed, wide-eyed in amazement. “Did they have powers?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes; Each class of <em> yokai </em> is different,” Kagome explained. “Tree demons draw their power from the earth around them but live a sedentary life. Wolf demons have a pack mentality, much like their animal counterparts. They are high-energy and extremely social, sometimes to the point of not understanding personal boundaries.” </p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes remembering Koga’s persistence. </p><p> </p><p>“What about dogs?” Mei questioned, tugging on Kagome’s sleeve. “Were there dog demons?” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome felt her throat constrict. “Yes, of course,” came her calm response. </p><p> </p><p>“I’d like a pet <em> inuyokai</em>,” Mei remarked.</p><p> </p><p>“Demons aren’t good pets, Mei,” Kagome warned her. “Their power is ancient and not easily controlled. Unless you have—.” She stopped herself, realizing she’d already revealed too much. Kagome placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder, leading her out of the dojo. “That’s what the fairy tales say anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Still,” Mei said with a sigh, “it would be nice to have a guardian, wouldn’t it?” </p><p> </p><p>“It would be nice to have a companion,” Kagome admitted. “But you don’t need a guardian, Mei. You’re coming along in your training well. Pretty soon, you’ll be the best in class.” </p><p> </p><p>“If I can ever hit the target,” the girl mumbled. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll tell you a secret,” Kagome began, taking Mei’s hand. She led the girl outside and down the stone steps to the street, where Mei’s father was waiting for her. “When I first held a bow and arrow, I couldn’t shoot straight either. I was nervous. My friend kept yelling at me, and to make matters worse, when I did finally make my shot, I ended up breaking something really valuable.”</p><p> </p><p>“You did?”  </p><p> </p><p>Kagome nodded. “Learning a skill is never easy but the most rewarding things in life come from hard work and dedication. You’ll get there.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Kagome,” Mei’s father waved. </p><p> </p><p>“How are you, Hojo?” </p><p> </p><p>“Great, the firm has been keeping me busy and then there are Mei’s schooling and archery classes with you, of course,” he said, beaming. Like Kagome’s grandfather, Hojo remained unchanged. He was still as blindly optimistic as always, a trait he clearly hadn’t passed on to his only child. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow, Mei. I have a feeling you’ll have more luck then,” Kagome told his daughter.</p><p> </p><p>“See you tomorrow,” Mei replied with a wave. </p><p> </p><p>“Bye, Kagome.”</p><p> </p><p>She watched Hojo and Mei drive off then climbed back up the stairs to her dojo. Dusk was falling over Tokyo, signaling the end of another productive day. </p><p> </p><p>Tomorrow was Saturday and the end of the school week meant the end of her workweek. The dojo was closed on Sundays to allow Kagome time to rest and offer her the opportunity to visit her family. She spent most of her Sundays helping her mother and Grandpa with the shrine. With Sōta at university, they needed Kagome’s support. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome locked the gates and retired to her office to catch up on paperwork. Though business was steady, she’d never hired any additional help. Her schooling, though sporadic served her well. She was able to keep her finances without the need to pay for a bookkeeper. There was the added benefit of it keeping her busy. </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t require a cleaning crew. As part of their training, the students all participated in washing the floors. After years of cleaning up after Inuyasha and Shippo, allowing someone else to tidy up felt like a blessing. It was one chore Kagome would have paid for, had there been a need. </p><p> </p><p>She reviewed her emails, did a quick scan of her monthly numbers, then powered down her laptop for the evening. A stack of folders sat on the edge of her desk. They’d been increasing steadily. With a sigh, Kagome decided to take the time to file them. Her mother always said, “Clutter is nothing more than postponed decisions.” Kagome tried not to think too hard on that while she worked. </p><p> </p><p>Her mother had been using that particular adage a lot lately. Kagome figured it had something to do with the fact that she was twenty-five and unmarried. Yet another reason to keep busy. Avoiding it was harder now that she was the only one of her friends who was unattached. </p><p> </p><p>Ayumi married last summer. Yuka was expecting her first baby with her husband and Eri had recently become engaged. There were nights when she met up with them for dinner or tea. They had all chosen to attend university after graduation and were enjoying their post-academic life. Eri had become a flight attendant, wanting to see the world. Ayumi was a nurse and Yuka opted to be a journalist.</p><p> </p><p>Between their schedules, it was difficult for everyone to meet regularly though Kagome always enjoyed it when they did. Sometimes Ayumi would join her for a meal or Yuka would stop by to share the latest article she was working on. Eri paid Kagome visits as well, always bringing her a trinket from whatever city she’d been to. Kagome had decorated an entire wall of her apartment with Eri’s gifts.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome passed the wall as she entered her home, smiling at the collection. If Eri didn’t stop soon, Kagome would need to devise a new strategy. Still, the items were thoughtful and gave her something to admire. Kagome hadn’t brought much with her from the shrine. Possessions had never been important to her. Memories were far more precious and Kagome had two lives to reflect on. </p><p> </p><p>The first was simple. The latter was not. </p><p> </p><p>Looking back only caused her pain. The loss of her friends, of her powers...it had felt like she lost a part of herself along with them. Her only wish was that she had some small part of her old life, something tangible that she could keep to remind her of the woman she once was. </p><p> </p><p>Sharing her stories with Mei, however watered-down they had been, reminded Kagome of the countless times she’d taken risks in the Feudal Era. More often than not, it had been pure dumb luck that kept her alive. She laughed recalling how she’d freed Tessaiga in Inu no Taishō's tomb. Her rash decision had nearly cost her life. Inuyasha was shocked but his brother took a more direct approach. Without the Steel-Cleaving Fang’s power, Kagome knew she would have died from his poisonous claws. </p><p> </p><p><em> It was worth it</em>, she thought smugly, remembering how stunned Sesshōmaru looked when she appeared unscathed. </p><p> </p><p>She was still wearing that smile hours later when she crawled into bed. Burrowed underneath the sheets, Kagome closed her eyes, dreaming of silver hair and golden eyes.  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As predicted, Mei did do better the following day. </p><p> </p><p>The young girl was full of smiles and courage as she fell into her stance beside her classmates. Kagome gave them the order to begin. A series of arrows took off, some hitting the ground and others finding their mark.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome watched her students select fresh arrows and prepare to shoot their second round. She walked the length of the dojo several times, lowering elbow heights and adjusting finger placement.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing her students advance in both skill level and discipline was rewarding. It was a source of pride for Kagome. She wanted her students to see that they didn’t need to rely on anyone. They could be self-sufficient like her by finding their own power within.</p><p> </p><p>It was a valuable lesson and one she had forgotten in recent years. Kagome stared out across the pitch. How many months had she trained with her bow in the Feudal Era before she considered herself an expert marksman? It never seemed to make a difference to Inuyasha. He’d always been the first to criticize her.</p><p> </p><p>Eyebrows pinching together, Kagome purposefully strolled over to her sheath. Some of the girls stalled to watch as their instructor plucked a single arrow out of her quiver. Kagome took aim and fired. The arrow penetrated the target, hitting the mark dead center. She smiled triumphantly as her students clapped.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome drew another arrow, realizing how much she and missed the feel of the feather against her fingertips. While she insisted on her students wearing gloves, Kagome never did. She’d learned to shoot without a chest guard or other protective coverings. There was nothing dangerous in Tokyo that could convince her to wear the restrictive garments.</p><p> </p><p>Unless she came across a yokai at the market, Kagome didn’t plan on changing her technique to accommodate the guards. She snorted, thinking how ridiculous it would be to see Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo accompanying her on the train to the store.</p><p> </p><p>“Kagome!” </p><p> </p><p>Mei’s excited, albeit improper, shout startled Kagome from her reverie. She lost focus, sending her arrow flying well over the dojo’s barrier walls. Kagome cursed, watching the weapon shoot across the sky before diving into the park. There was a sound and her heart skipped a beat. </p><p> </p><p>Mei muttered an apology for her informal use of her teacher’s name. She dropped her head in shame. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome wasn’t worried about the child. She was more concerned about who— <em> or what </em>—she’d struck down. That sound was echoing in her ears, haunting and devastating. She swallowed nervously and glanced at her pupils. The other girls had already set down their bows and started to crowd around Mei. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait here,” Kagome instructed her class. “No one is permitted to touch anything and there will be no shooting until I return.” </p><p> </p><p>She followed the length of her property’s fence until she came upon the back gate. Kagome unlocked the door, stepping through to the park on the other side. At first, she saw nothing. </p><p> </p><p>Across the lawn, young children were racing each other. Further along, she saw an elderly couple talking on a park bench. A group of teens Sota’s age were enjoying ice cream and chatting about homework assignments. She held her hand over her eyes, shielding her gaze from the sun as she looked around. </p><p> </p><p>That was when she saw the blood trail. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome froze. She had hit something. Judging by the imprints in the grass, it was something huge. Her chest tightened. She followed the trail into a densely wooded section of the park. A flash of white caught her attention. </p><p> </p><p>White fur. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ono</em>!” she cried, running over to the poor creature. It didn’t move. She prayed it wasn’t dead. </p><p> </p><p>It was a large dog, almost as long as she was tall. At first glance, she thought it was a wolf but they were believed to be extinct. Kagome knelt by the animal, finding her arrow jutting out from between its ribs. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” she repeated over and over again as she ducked under the branches of the bush to take a better look. </p><p> </p><p>The wound appeared to have cut straight down. Kagome ripped strips of fabric off the bottom of her hakama, laying them over her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” she told the unconscious beast. “This is going to hurt, but I promise it’s for the best.”</p><p> </p><p>Gritting her teeth, Kagome grabbed the arrow with both hands and pulled it free. </p><p> </p><p>The dog woke, jumping to its feet and curling back its lips in a snarl. He bared his white fangs in warning. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome held up her hands. Using her calmest voice, she spoke to the animal. “I’m here to help. I won’t hurt you.” She picked up one of her torn scraps of fabric. “I need to bandage your wound. You’re injured and—.”</p><p> </p><p>The dog snapped at her, trying to force her back so it could flee. Kagome held firm. She’d come face to face with demons of all kinds. One dog wasn’t about to deter her from her task. </p><p> </p><p>“I know you don’t like me very much right now, and that’s fine, but if you could just hold still, I’ll—.”</p><p> </p><p>The dog suddenly lifted its nose, sniffing the air around them. Kagome tensed as he leaned toward her. He pressed his cold nose into the juncture of her neck and shoulder. When he pulled back, the menacing snarl was no more.</p><p> </p><p>Taking this as a sign she could proceed with wrapping his wounds, she praised him, “Good boy.” </p><p> </p><p>The dog growled but didn’t snap at her again. She almost laughed. His temperament reminded her of Inuyasha. <em> Always so stubborn. </em>Maybe it was a dog thing. <em><br/></em></p><p> </p><p>Kagome checked for a collar but the creature appeared to be a stray. Her brow creased, an animal as well-kept as this one had to belong to someone.</p><p> </p><p>“Where did you come from?” she asked as she applied pressure to his wound. Kagome didn’t expect an answer. This was modern times, not the Feudal Era. Dogs in this time didn’t speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Your master must be worried about you,” she commented, wrapping the shreds of fabric around him to form a makeshift bandage. “I’ll have to put up flyers.” </p><p> </p><p>The dog merely huffed in response as if annoyed by the suggestion. </p><p> </p><p>“There,” she announced when she had finished. Kagome straightened up, pleased that her first aid skills were still on point. </p><p> </p><p>His pair of golden eyes watched her. She stared at the dog. Why were those eyes so familiar?</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Sensei</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome glanced over her shoulder toward the sound of her students coming through the brush. When she turned back, the dog was gone. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ky%C5%ABd%C5%8D#Purpose">Kyudo (archery)</a><br/>- <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ofuda">Ofudas (talisman)</a><br/>- <a href="https://inuyasha.fandom.com/wiki/Y%C5%8Dkai">Yokai (demon)</a><br/>- <a href="https://www.kyudo.com/kyudo-e6.html">Mato (target)</a><br/>- <a href="http://www.asahi-archery.co.jp/kyudo_e/beginners_set.php">Hakama (skirt part of uniform)</a><br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to every for your kind comments and leaving kudos! It's motivating me to write more of this fic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Calming her students down was impossible after the incident in the park. Not a single one of them had seen the dog or the blood trail but she couldn’t hide the fact that her <em> hakama </em> was torn or the crimson stains on her hands. Her class buzzed with speculation. By the time Kagome returned to her dojo she could tell lessons were over. </p><p> </p><p>She circled the girls together in the center of the training room and tasked them with making arrows for their next class. Some of the older girls began to protest, wanting to know what had happened beyond the gate, but Kagome ignored their questions. She instructed them to help their younger peers then excused herself to wash up. </p><p> </p><p>The washroom in the dojo was tucked behind her office. Its placement allowed for privacy from her students while she cleaned the blood off her hands and changed into a new skirt. It also gave her a chance to sneak into her office. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome searched online for a breed to match the type of dog she’d found. She wanted to follow through on making flyers. The community had supported her business endeavor. If someone nearby had lost their pet, Kagome would do what she could to ensure he was returned to them. </p><p> </p><p>Especially given the fact his injuries were her fault. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome grimaced thinking of how deep the arrow had gone. There was a risk of infection. She wished she would have been able to convince the dog to come back with her. Hearing the girls chattering just outside, Kagome changed her mind. </p><p> </p><p>There was no way of knowing how the animal would act around them. As wrong as it was of her to harm him, it would be equally wrong to assume he’d tolerate children. Strays tended to be distrustful. A dojo full of loud, giggling girls wouldn’t ease the beast. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome scrolled through pictures of white dogs varying in size from medium to large breeds but none of the images matched. The closest she came to identifying the dog from the park was a dog/wolf hybrid. The hybrids resembled the dog she’d come across but they didn’t match his size or the color of his eyes— that golden shade which was so abnormal yet familiar. </p><p> </p><p>Almost as if he was...</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head, pushing the thought away. Kagome knew any similarity she saw between the dog and Inuyasha was in her head. She was only seeing what she wanted to see. </p><p> </p><p>Giving up on finding the dog’s breed, Kagome searched the community websites to see if anyone had posted about a missing pet. There were no new entries. With a sigh, she left her office to check on her students. </p><p> </p><p>They’d made progress in her absence, some more than others. Her eldest student, Hina, caught Kagome’s eye as she surveyed them. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Sensei</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Hina?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?” </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until she asked that Kagome realized her hands were shaking. The Feudal Era was savage but Kagome had never taken a life unless she was forced to. Wounding a defenseless dog was horrifying. What kind of person hit an animal? </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be fine,” she managed to croak out. </p><p> </p><p>It was clear from the glances amongst her pupils that they didn’t believe her. They watched her closely throughout the remainder of the afternoon. When Kagome snapped an arrow in two, Hina handed her feathers to craft a new one. She didn’t utter a word but Kagome felt the girl’s steady gaze until she announced class was over. </p><p> </p><p>She’d never been so relieved to see Hojo before. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Kon’nichiwa</em>, Kagome,” he greeted her in his usual friendly tone. “How are you today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Mei tugged on her father’s hand. When he glanced down at her, she shook her head vigorously. Hojo’s brow furrowed. “What’s wrong, Mei?” </p><p> </p><p>Mei pulled on his arm again until he lowered himself so she could whisper in his ear. Kagome overheard her tell Hojo that her teacher was lying. Kagome was torn between laughing at the girl’s persistence and chiding her for her tattling. </p><p> </p><p>“Did something happen during class? It’s not one of your maladies flaring up again, is it?” </p><p> </p><p>She inwardly groaned. Years later, she was still dealing with the consequences of Grandpa’s excuses. “No, I’m perfectly healthy,” Kagome assured her friend. “I accidentally shot an arrow over the fence earlier. It caused a stir.” </p><p> </p><p>Hojo stared at the pitch. “Wow,” he said in awe. “That’s got to be at least sixty meters!”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome nodded. “Seventy-five.” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t remember you enjoying gym,” Hojo commented, scratching the back of his neck, “but I guess you were ill a lot so it makes sense physical activity would be a strain.” </p><p> </p><p>She resisted the urge to bike over to the shrine and scream at her grandfather. “Archery is a hidden talent of mine.” </p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Hojo agreed, beaming. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome gave him a friendly smile in return, waiting for him to get the hint. </p><p> </p><p>Mei picked up on social cues better than her father. “Papa, it’s time to go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Hojo looked around, finding that they were the only ones who remained in the dojo. “Oh, yes, well, let’s go then, Mei.” He took his daughter by the hand and led her out. “Bye, Kagome!”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome trailed behind them to lock up. Mei shared her day with her father, gazing up at him with pure adoration. It reminded Kagome of one of the rare memories of her father. </p><p> </p><p>Mr. Higurashi had died in a car accident not long before Sōta was born. Kagome didn’t remember much of their time together but she did recall how it felt to hold her father’s hand. He’d walked her to elementary school each day on his way to work. During their morning stroll, he’d always ask her what she planned on learning that day. For Kagome, the answer had always been the same. </p><p> </p><p>“As much as I can, Papa.” </p><p> </p><p>She swallowed thickly as she locked the dojo gates. If her father was here now, Kagome would have given him the same answer.  </p><p> </p><p>The only difference was that there was no one to teach her how to move on. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A symphony of sizzles played in her apartment as Kagome cooked up fresh pork and vegetables in separate pans. Beside her skillets were a bowl of sauce and rice, portioned out for two. Her Butadon wasn’t as good as Mama’s but Kagome knew she cooked the meat perfectly. </p><p> </p><p>Her trusty yellow backpack was sitting on the kitchen chair with the top flap open. Tucked neatly inside were a thick, folded blanket, a pillow, some bottled water, an empty dish, her first aid kit, and her tanto blade. It was risky to take the weapon with her. Pocket knives were illegal. She prayed she wouldn’t have a reason to use it. </p><p> </p><p>Leaning against the chair was her sleeping bag. Kagome hadn’t used it since returning from the past. There weren’t many uses for a sleeping bag once one moved into their own home. It wasn’t as if she’d be having a sleepover with Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka again. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome glanced at her cellphone, wondering if she should let someone know her plans for the evening. Pursing her lips, she decided against it. Her friends wouldn’t understand and her mother would only worry. </p><p> </p><p>Once her meal was complete, Kagome made herself a plate for dinner, making sure there was enough pork set aside. She ate in silence. To Sōta’s chagrin, Kagome had never purchased a television for her home. She’d grown used to a life without it and the constant stimulation of the city tended to be overwhelming. She preferred the quiet; it reminded her of her life before. </p><p> </p><p>Sounds like the scraping of her chopsticks against the bowl or utensils clinking in the sink didn’t bother her. Kagome found it soothing. Her home was modest but it was her own, filled with the sounds of her life and a small collection of possessions. It had a purpose. </p><p> </p><p>With her dishes in the drying rack, Kagome added the sealed container of pork to the top of her sack and pulled the drawstrings tight. Slipping her arms through the straps was an odd mixture of familiarity and awkwardness. Despite the sensation, Kagome gathered up her supplies and left the dojo.</p><p> </p><p>She passed through the rear gate into the park. There was no one around now that the sun had set. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome retraced her steps from the afternoon, heading into the woods. She stopped by the bushes where the dog had been hiding. A tuft of fur was stuck in the branches. It appeared almost silver in the moonlight. </p><p> </p><p>Tracking had never been a skill she honed, so Kagome decided to see if the dog would come to her. She unrolled her sleeping bag and set up her camp for the night. Her body moved on its own, remembering each step as if she’d never left the Feudal Era. Within minutes, everything was in its rightful place— everything except the lure.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome opened up the bowl of pork and placed it several feet away from her sleeping bag. Sitting on the nylon top, she pulled her knees to her chest. </p><p> </p><p>All she could do now was wait. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Beams of light cascaded down through the treetops and fell across her face. Kagome blinked against the warm rays, rolling over to block the sun from her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>She’d stayed awake past midnight hoping the scent of pork would draw the beast but he never showed. Groggy from lack of rest, she propped herself up on her elbows and wiped the remnants of sleep away. </p><p> </p><p>There was a pair of golden eyes watching her. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome stared at the dog. He was sitting by the container of pork, which was still untouched. The dog seemed to be regarding her the way one would a willful child. </p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you hungry?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>The dog stepped over the dish, approaching her. He stood less than a foot from Kagome, eyes still on her face. Her focus was on his side, which she could tell from the stained bandages had not healed. </p><p> </p><p>“I brought my first aid kit,” she told him as if he could understand. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome rooted around in her pack until she produced the metal box. The dog’s gaze dropped to the unfamiliar object. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine,” she reassured him. “Its medicine to help with your wound.” </p><p> </p><p>He drew closer, giving Kagome his side. She went to work immediately, removing the makeshift bandages. Before she used the disinfectant on him, Kagome uttered a few words of caution. The dog didn’t react. She bit her lip as she pressed the cold liquid to his wound. </p><p> </p><p>The dog flipped around, snarling. </p><p> </p><p>“I told you,” she shot back defensively. </p><p> </p><p>He growled at her but Kagome refused to flinch. They glared at each other in an intense stand-off until the dog huffed and returned to his prior position. </p><p> </p><p>When she attempted to cleanse the wound again, the creature shuddered but didn’t snap at her. Kagome was careful not to cause more pain than necessary. Her progress was helped by the fact the dog managed to stay clear of dirt and water. Though his wound remained open, it wasn’t infected. </p><p> </p><p>“There,” she told him, patting his side as she finished. “Good to go.” </p><p> </p><p>The dog huffed a second time, appearing unimpressed. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome didn’t let it sway her from her next task.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, she set the empty bowl by the dog and filled it with the bottle of water. The animal sniffed it a few times before seemingly acceptable and lapping it up. While he drank, Kagome reached into her bag for her cellphone. </p><p> </p><p>She snapped a quick picture, hoping it would be clear enough for printing posters. The dog startled at the sound, eyeing her warily. </p><p> </p><p>“I need to find your owner,” Kagome explained. </p><p> </p><p>The dog made a grunting noise and went back to drinking. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome busied herself with cleaning up the campsite. She needed a shower before she went over to the shrine. The heat would help loosen the soreness in her back from sleeping on the ground. She rolled her shoulders a few times, trying to work out the kinks.</p><p> </p><p>The white dog ignored Kagome’s motions, indifferent to her and her problem. However, when she stood to leave, he paused. </p><p> </p><p>“I guess you don’t like pork,” she commented. Kagome tossed the cold slivers of meat onto the grass. The dog didn’t move. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see if I can get some beef at the market on my way home,” Kagome offered. “Try to keep your wound clean. I’ll come back later to check on you.” </p><p> </p><p>With that, she made her way back to the dojo. </p><p> </p><p>This time she wasn’t alone. The dog trailed behind her like a protective shadow. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome wasn’t sure what to make of this development. On one hand, it would be easier to care for the dog if she could keep him confined to her apartment. On the other hand, she didn’t know the first thing about owning a dog. The only pet she’d ever had was Buyo. The bobtail cat had been overweight and lazy, two traits Kagome couldn’t apply to the dog. </p><p> </p><p>“You need a name,” she decided as they passed through the gate onto her property. </p><p> </p><p>The dog didn’t appear to have heard her. </p><p> </p><p>“What about <em> Fukigen-s</em>ō<em>na r</em>ō<em>jin</em>,” she suggested. </p><p> </p><p>The dog growled in response. </p><p> </p><p>She laughed. “Okay, well, you’re a bit high-maintenance. What about <em> Kosekose</em>?” </p><p> </p><p>Another growl. </p><p> </p><p>“No? Alright, your highness. Why don’t you pick a name then?” </p><p> </p><p>The dog tilted his head at her as if to question how. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome tapping her chin, thinking until an idea hit her. “Got it!” she cheered, happily. “Come on.” </p><p> </p><p>She led the beast into her apartment, telling him to sit (which he ignored) while she went to her room to grab her old school supplies. Kagome brought them out to the kitchen table. Using scraps of paper, she wrote out two dozen options before arranging them on the floor in front of the dog. </p><p> </p><p>He paced around the choices a few times. His golden eyes scanned the various scribblings. Kagome stood off to the side, waiting. She considered starting another batch, in case this one was a bust, but before she could move, the dog placed his paw on the slip farthest from her. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome walked over, kneeling to read his selection. She snorted and rolled her eyes. “Figures,” she muttered. “How humble of you, your highness.” </p><p> </p><p>Shaking her head, Kagome threw away the slips of paper, set out a fresh bowl of water, and went to take a shower. </p><p> </p><p>It never occurred to her that a dog like Shukun, shouldn't know how to read. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- <a href="http://www.asahi-archery.co.jp/kyudo_e/beginners_set.php">Hakama</a><br/>- <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Butadon">Butadon</a><br/>- Fukigen-sōna rōjin roughly translates to Grumpy Old Man<br/>- Kosekose means fussy<br/>- Shukun means Lord</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the continued support. I appreciate all the feedback!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was dark by the time she returned from the shrine. Kagome hung up her keys by the door and kicked off her shoes. </p><p> </p><p>“Shukun?” she called as she wandered through her apartment. The great white dog was nowhere to be seen. Brow furrowed, she went to her bedroom and came to an abrupt halt in the doorway. “Oh no. Absolutely not!” </p><p> </p><p>The animal in question was laying on top of her futon, gold eyes staring out the window into the night. He glanced back at her for a brief moment before huffing and resuming his guard duties. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s my bed,” Kagome told him, marching over. “Not yours. <em> Mine</em>. Dogs aren’t allowed on the bed. Get off.” </p><p> </p><p>She reached for him. Shukun snarled at her, making sure to curl his lip back so she got a good look at his fangs. </p><p> </p><p>“I said no,” Kagome repeated firmly. </p><p> </p><p>The two opponents remained locked in a silent standstill, unwavering in their determination to beat each other. His golden eyes blazed with fury. Kagome glared defiantly back at him. She refused to be the first to blink. </p><p> </p><p>Shukun stood up, leaning closer to her. Kagome stayed still, not allowing the dog’s proximity to affect her. If she could handle a soaking-wet Inuyasha in her face, she could stare down a stray. Besides, it wasn’t as if Shukun would hurt her. He trusted her enough to follow her home. He just needed to know who was boss. </p><p> </p><p>“Sit, boy!” </p><p> </p><p>The dog blinked, then, realizing his mistake, let out a snort and leaped off of the bed. </p><p> </p><p>“Good boy,” Kagome praised. </p><p> </p><p>She moved to pet Shukun, stopping when he growled. </p><p> </p><p>“Sore loser,” she muttered, walking past him to the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>He stood outside the doorway, watching as she went through her nighttime routine of brushing her teeth and washing her face. Kagome glanced at the dog when he didn’t budge. She kicked the bathroom door shut. Pet or not, she didn’t feel like having an audience while she changed into her pajamas. </p><p> </p><p>Shukun was sitting in the same place when Kagome emerged. “You’re not sleeping on the bed,” she insisted. “I don’t care if you stare at me all night.” </p><p> </p><p>He did stare and Kagome didn’t like it.</p><p> </p><p>As she laid on her futon, a pair of golden eyes honed in on her face. He didn’t blink, didn’t flinch. In fact, Kagome wasn’t even sure if he was breathing. Shukun was as still as stone. His intensity was unnerving. </p><p> </p><p><em> Spiteful canine</em>, Kagome thought, rolling onto her side to face away from him. </p><p> </p><p>She concentrated on the long list of things to do around the property, hoping it would keep her mind off her house guest. As her eyelids drooped, Kagome realized where she’d seen those golden eyes before. They didn’t belong to a dog. That penetrating gaze was a demon’s. </p><p> </p><p>Before she could utter his name, sleep claimed her, banishing the revelation from her mind. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Deciding to allow Shukun into her home had been easy. Figuring out what to do with him while she taught all day was not. Kagome stared at the dog over her breakfast, desperately trying to determine what to do. Shukun stared right back at her. </p><p> </p><p>He still hadn’t eaten, a fact which worried Kagome. She’d never seen an animal refuse food, especially one of his size. Kagome figured after living in the park he would be ravenous.  No matter what she put in front of him,— pork, beef, fish, even chicken —Shukun wouldn’t eat. She was beginning to worry. </p><p> </p><p>Another concern was his lack of collar. Another search of the community boards hadn’t turned up any leads. Kagome hoped he hadn’t been abandoned in the park. A dog as beautiful as he was deserved a home where he could run and play. </p><p> </p><p>She decided she’d let him free on the pitch after the dojo was closed. Maybe some exercise would encourage his appetite.</p><p> </p><p>His wound appeared to be healing nicely. Shukun didn’t growl or snarl at her when she unfurled the bandages. He did, however, flinch when she applied the antiseptic. The chemicals were strong. Kagome imagined the scent burned his sensitive nose so she worked quickly. </p><p> </p><p>“I have to work today,” she told him, as she dropped her dishes into the sink. “You’ll have to stay here. I’ve put fresh water out and some rice, in case you’re hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>Shukun didn’t appear interested in the meal. He strolled into the living room and curled up on the rug in the middle of her floor. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll come to check on you later,” Kagome promised, slipping into her sandals. </p><p> </p><p>The dog closed his eyes, apparently prepared to sleep the morning away. Kagome watched for a moment, debating whether to cancel her classes or not. </p><p> </p><p><em> Get it together, girl. It’s just a dog</em>, she chided herself. </p><p> </p><p>She left her apartment and went to unlock the gates. With each step she took, Kagome felt her worry lessen. The familiarity of her morning tasks quieted her mind. By the time her first student arrived, she was so focused that the great white beast slipped from her mind. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Shukun, I’m back,” Kagome announced as she entered her apartment.</p><p> </p><p>The dog lifted his head off the floor. He hadn’t moved an inch since she departed.</p><p> </p><p>“What a good boy,” she praised him, unsurprised when he lowered his head and closed his eyes. He tended to ignore her whenever she expressed her approval, almost as if it annoyed him. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome didn’t let it bother her. </p><p> </p><p>She removed the leftovers from her fridge to make lunch, checking to see if any of the scents piqued Shukun’s interest. He remained silent and still. With a shrug, Kagome made herself a quick meal of rice, vegetables, and beef. It wasn’t until she sat at the table that Shukun moved. </p><p> </p><p>He padded over to her, curling up on the floor by her feet. Kagome smiled around her chopsticks. </p><p> </p><p>“I wish you’d eat something,” she remarked. “You need your strength to heal properly.” </p><p> </p><p>Shukun didn’t rouse. </p><p> </p><p>To herself, she mused, “Maybe I should try lamb.” </p><p> </p><p>The dog snorted. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome glanced down at him. His gold eyes were fixated on her face. “No to the lamb, then.” </p><p> </p><p>He placed his head on top of his paws. </p><p> </p><p>“It would help if you gave me a clue.”</p><p> </p><p>She received no reaction. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know dogs could be this picky,” she grumbled. “Inuyasha never—.”</p><p> </p><p>Shukun growled. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome stared at him. “Inuyasha?” </p><p> </p><p>Another growl, more menacing than the first escaped him. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm, you don’t like demons very much, do you?” Kagome asked. </p><p> </p><p>She plucked a piece of beef out of her bowl, mulling over the dog’s reaction. “They’re not all bad, you know. Some of them are helpful, like Myoga, or protective like Kirara. They have personalities just like humans,” she explained. “They can be cowards, who abandon you at the first sign of trouble or devoted friends who stay by your side no matter what.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome heard her voice waver. It was difficult to speak of her friends’ loyalty when she hadn’t seen or heard from them in seven years. She understood it wasn’t their fault. Kagome had always known her ability to travel through time was for a purpose. She was meant to end the war inside of the Shikon Jewel. </p><p> </p><p>And she had, at the expense of her own happiness. </p><p> </p><p>Setting her chopsticks down, Kagome’s gaze traveled around her apartment. Despite her attempts to fill it with meaning, something was missing. She sighed. </p><p> </p><p>There were days when Kagome wished she could forget her time in the Feudal Era. Ignorance would have been a worthwhile gift after her sacrifice. She supposed it couldn’t be considered a true sacrifice if there was no pain. </p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t alone. Her friends had made sacrifices of their own. Kaede buried her sister only to be confronted with a hollow shell of her former sibling. Sango lost her entire village. Miroku has constantly put his own life at risk for the security of their traveling party. Shippo was orphaned by the Thunder Brothers. Sesshomaru lost an arm. Inuyasha said goodbye to the love of his life. Everyone she’d known had been plagued with sadness and pain. </p><p> </p><p>“Human, demon, half-demons...in the end, we are all the same. We all fear. We all love. We all hurt. Our designation doesn’t change that,” Kagome told Shukun softly. </p><p> </p><p>The great white dog lifted his head. He seemed to be trying to tell her something but Kagome didn’t understand what his penetrating stare meant. She searched his eyes for a clue. </p><p> </p><p>A noise outside caught her attention. With a muttered curse, she realized how late in the afternoon it had gotten. “I’m going to be late,” Kagome cried, shoving her chair back. </p><p> </p><p>Between Shukun and the chair, she tripped. She barely managed to catch herself on the counter’s edge. Her bowl clattered into the sink.</p><p> </p><p>Shukun rose to his feet, tilting his head at her. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” she apologized sheepishly. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome smoothed her hands down her uniform. Taking a deep, calming breath, she readied herself for her next round of lessons. </p><p> </p><p>“Be good,” she reminded Shukun. “I’ll be back after I lock up the dojo.” </p><p> </p><p>He returned to the carpet, circling his place before settling down. His golden eyes closed and Kagome smiled. </p><p> </p><p>It was nice to be able to talk to someone, even if that someone couldn’t talk back. Though he acted indifferently, she was content to know Shukun was around. It kept her loneliness at bay. For the first time since she’d moved out, Kagome had a companion. </p><p> </p><p>“Sensei, are you feeling better today?” Hina asked as Kagome entered the training room. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, thank you,” she responded. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re smiling,” Mei observed. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome laughed. “Why wouldn’t I be? It’s a beautiful day.” </p><p> </p><p>Her students glanced at each other in confusion. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome didn’t permit them to speculate further. Clapping her hands, she grabbed their attention and began giving out assignments. “Hina, you work with Yui and Ichika on your long-distance shooting. Akari, you take Mei and Sakura. I want you three to craft your own arrows. Remember to put care into the creation of your weapons. Himari, you go into the back with Riku, Kaito, and Ren to practice forms.” </p><p> </p><p>The girls separated into three groups. Kagome made sure a senior-level student headed each collective to help her monitor the class. While she often kept them focused on a single task, Kagome wanted her less confident students to have a chance to learn in a quieter environment. Children like Mei thrived with a more personalized experience. </p><p> </p><p>She made her rounds, spending several minutes with each student. Meeting with each girl one on one allowed Kagome to provide them guidance and praise, instead of the overall feedback she normally gave. </p><p> </p><p>“Yui, relax your hand. Being strong doesn’t mean you need to tense up. Relax. Be fluid with your motions. Don’t fight the energy; allow it to flow through you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sensei.” </p><p> </p><p>“Akari, your craftsmanship is exemplary. Mei and Sakura can learn a lot from you. Girls, make sure you pay attention. A well-made arrow is a work of art.”</p><p> </p><p>“We will, sensei.” </p><p> </p><p>“Riku, adjust your footing. Like this,” Kagome paused to gesture how she wanted her student to stand. “You will be more balanced.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, sensei<em>. </em>” Riku bowed her head. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome gave her shoulder a friendly squeeze and looped around to the girls shooting. Hina was drawing her right arm back when Kagome heard the cry.</p><p> </p><p>“A dog!” Mei exclaimed happily.</p><p> </p><p>She whipped around to find Shukun strolling into the dojo. Kagome’s eyes widened when she saw her young student rushing toward him. </p><p> </p><p>“Mei, no!” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome sprinted across the training room, but Mei reached the great white dog before she could stop her. </p><p> </p><p>The fear marring Kagome’s face vanished a second later. Mei was enveloping the dog in a hug and he—</p><p> </p><p>—wasn’t snarling. He wasn’t even growling to warn her to stay clear. He simply sat and allowed her to embrace him. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome froze, dumbfounded at the sight. </p><p> </p><p>Her other students watched the interaction with interest. Mei was busy stroking the Shukun’s fur and complimenting him for his beautiful eyes. She was wholly unaware of the jealous stares she was receiving from her peers. Kagome realized that Shukun had derailed her class again. </p><p> </p><p>“Finish up and then you can all take a turn,” she relented. </p><p> </p><p>The girls hurried to do as they were told. Kagome sat on the dojo floor, rubbing her temples. She hoped she didn’t get any angry phone calls from their parents this evening. </p><p> </p><p>“I want to pet him,” Kaito pleaded. </p><p> </p><p>Mei pretended not to hear her. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Kaito grabbed the younger girl by her shoulder, yanking her back. </p><p> </p><p>Shukun lunged at Kaito, growling. The girl screamed. She scrambled behind her instructor. </p><p> </p><p>“Shukun,” Kagome snapped. </p><p> </p><p>The great white dog glared at her, keeping himself between Kaito and Mei. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to protect her,” Kagome said in a softer tone. “While she is here, Mei is under my care. I wouldn’t let anything bad happen to her.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s right, Shukun,” Mei informed him. “Sensei always looks out for me and she knows Papa. They’ve been friends for a long, long time.” </p><p> </p><p>Shukun’s gaze flickered between Mei and Kagome. She didn’t think he would budge but after a moment, he curled up in the far corner where he could keep an eye on both of them. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome cleared her throat. “Alright, back to work, girls.” </p><p> </p><p>“But—.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to learn how to hit a target sixty meters out or not?” </p><p> </p><p>The girls’ protests died instantly. “Yes, of course."</p><p> </p><p>They separated into their original groups, awaiting instruction. Kagome had them rotate to the next station. Hina’s set began to craft arrows. Akari took Sakura and Mei across the dojo to work on forms. Kaito, with her head hung low, followed Ren over to where Himari and Riku were already preparing to shoot. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome waited until they were preoccupied and snuck a glance at Shukun. The dog seemed unbothered by her earlier scolding. His attention was solely on Mei, watching her every movement as she mimicked Akari.</p><p> </p><p>He’d risen to fiercely defend the girl the way Kagome suspected an overprotective father would. Of course, she couldn’t see Hojo acting the same. As benevolent as Mei’s Papa was, he wasn’t the type to get into a fight. Hojo didn’t possess any fire. There was no passion. Perhaps that was why Kagome had never felt more than friendship toward him. </p><p> </p><p>As if reading her thoughts, Shukun glanced at her. </p><p> </p><p>“You can’t behave that way again,” Kagome told him.</p><p> </p><p>He snorted in disbelief. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome narrowed her eyes. What happened next was born out of annoyance and spite. She grabbed the nearest bow, picked up an arrow, and sent it into the training room floor. The arrow pierced the wooden plank directly in between Shukun’s front paws. </p><p> </p><p>The room went silent. </p><p> </p><p>“This is my dojo. I’m the alpha here, understand?” </p><p> </p><p>Shukun glowered at her. Tilting his head to the side, he grabbed onto the arrow and with a swift yank ripped the arrow from the floor. He brought it over to Kagome, dropping it at her feet. She waited, staring him down until he sat and bowed his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Good boy.”</p><p> </p><p>After that, the class proceeded without incident. When it came time for Kagome to dismiss her students, Shukun sat at the door beside her. He permitted each girl to pat him on the head, as well as a few curious parents. </p><p> </p><p>Once everyone left, Kagome smiled at him. “I knew you were just a big softie.” </p><p> </p><p>The dog huffed, turning away from her to return to the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t eat but after she changed his bandages, he curled up on the floor by her bedside, a white beast protecting her through the night. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some of you have asked why/when I started shipping SessKag. TBH I'm not sure when exactly it started or what prompted me to, all I know is that it's one of my oldest ships. What about you? When did you start shipping SessKag and why?</p><p>
  
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for your kind comments and for sharing your love of this ship with me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Following her show of dominance, Shukun remained a quiet, albeit protective, audience during all Kagome’s classes. All of her pupils had questions about him, interested to know what kind of dog he was and why she had decided to get him. </p><p> </p><p>“Have you had trouble with break-ins?” one of the women in her morning class inquired. Recently, there had been a string of burglaries in the neighborhood. No one had been hurt but the community was on edge. </p><p> </p><p>“No, nothing like that,” Kagome assured the woman. “I wanted a companion.” </p><p> </p><p>“You should settle down,” the woman replied. “Find a husband, have a few children.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome forced herself to smile. <em> If only it were that easy</em>, she thought bitterly. It wasn’t as though men were lining up around the block to date her. Not that she would know. All of her time was spent on work and helping her family. </p><p> </p><p>“My nephew is a doctor at Tokai University. He’s only a few years older than you and single,” her student offered with a wiggle of her eyebrows. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. I’m good,” Kagome politely declined. </p><p> </p><p>She grimaced as she turned away. There was nothing more embarrassing than having one of her clients play matchmaker. Shukun glanced up at her, his golden eyes filled with amusement. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you looking at?” Kagome asked testily. </p><p> </p><p>The dog merely huffed in response. He returned to his corner to lay down. She felt his eyes on her through the remainder of the session. </p><p> </p><p>After the women’s adult class, Kagome hosted one geared for men. It was late enough in the morning that most of her clients came during their lunch break. They took turns between shooting and eating before they returned to their jobs. </p><p> </p><p>During their class, she noticed a shift in Shukun’s demeanor. He didn’t just follow her with his eyes. He kept to her side, a constant shadow as she instructed them on their technique. If any of her students made a move toward her, Shukun growled. Kagome reprimanded him multiple times but no amount of scolding would deter him. </p><p> </p><p>“Protective guy, huh?” one of her clients asked as he packed up. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Kagome apologized. “Shukun’s not normally like this. I’m not sure what’s gotten into him. He was fine earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” the man said, waving her off. “I’m glad you have him. With all those break-ins happening around here, I’m relieved you have some security.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m a kyudo teacher,” Kagome reminded him. </p><p> </p><p>“Archery is great for long-distance but for attacks that occur in close proximity, you would need—.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got it covered,” Kagome interrupted, unsheathing her tanto blade. She had begun tucking it into her belt as a precaution. </p><p> </p><p>“You can’t blame me for being concerned,” the man stated. “A single woman living alone is risky. I could check and see if any of the single guys in my office would be interested in joining class, give you an opening?” he suggested. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome clenched her jaw. That was the second time today someone had mentioned her relationship status. Didn’t her clients have anything better to think about? </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. I promise I’m fine. I have my training to keep me safe and Shukun for company,” Kagome assured her client.</p><p> </p><p>“It would be good for you to go out with people your own age,” the man insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll think about it,” Kagome said to pacify him.</p><p> </p><p>“Great.” He gave her a wave and exited the dojo. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome let out a long sigh, leaning against the wall and allowing herself to slide to the floor. “What a bunch of nosy neighbors,” she muttered. </p><p> </p><p>Shukun sat in front of her, his ears twitching as he listened.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I don’t want to be married. Have they ever considered that?” Kagome scoffed. “I don’t want to bind myself to someone just to check some societal box. If I’m going to be with someone, I want a partner. I want to be equals, not a subordinate. I fought demons and saved countless lives. I’d never be satisfied sitting at home waiting around.” </p><p> </p><p>She bit her lower lip, considering her words. <em> But isn’t that what I’m doing now? Waiting for something to happen— the well to open, Inuyasha to come back— anything!  </em></p><p> </p><p>Kagome glanced across the lawn at her line of targets. Each target was made by hand. Grandpa helped her, guiding her on what materials to use and how to craft them. He was impressed by her decision to start her own school. He thought it was because she was training a new generation of shrine maidens. Kagome hadn’t the heart to tell him that she had no other options.</p><p> </p><p>The control she possessed over her own life disappeared the day she was dragged into the Bone Eater’s Well. Kagome hadn’t been the same since that day. For years, she thought she was waiting for the end of her journey. Now that the time had passed and Naraku was defeated, Kagome felt more lost than ever. She was still waiting, but she wasn’t sure what for. </p><p> </p><p>Shukun nudged her hands with his nose. The feel of the cold, damp appendage startled her and Kagome jolted from her thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, are you finally hungry?” she asked Shukun.</p><p> </p><p>The dog stared at her in response. He didn’t seem interested. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on,” Kagome said, straightening up. “Even if you don’t want anything for lunch, I do.” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The rest of the week proceeded much the same away. Kagome’s students took an interest in her new pet, especially the children. Shukun stayed calm around them, no matter how often they giggled or cooed at him. He remained protective of Mei, often positioning himself close to Kagome’s youngest pupil. </p><p> </p><p>She noticed that he did the same for her. In each of her classes, Shukun was beside her or trailing close behind. He didn’t appear threatened by any of the women, though he remained wary of her male students. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome tried to show him there wasn’t any risk by asking Hōjō to act as one of her clients. She thought Shukun would be more amenable to Hōjō, given the fact he was Mei’s father, but the result was the same. The moment Hōjō’s hand came into contact with Kagome’s arm, Shukun snarled. He instantly wedged himself between them, growling at Hōjō. </p><p> </p><p>Apologizing profusely, she managed to yank Shukun back. Hōjō held his hands up in surrender, stumbling out of the dojo, Mei in tow. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and fixed the dog with a disapproving glare. “Was that really necessary? You know Hōjō. He’s harmless.” </p><p> </p><p>Shukun snorted and strolled toward her apartment. When she didn’t follow, he paused to glance over his shoulder at her. Kagome shook her head and went outside to lock up. </p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t break Shukun of his overprotective behavior. Kagome wondered if he’d been abused by a prior owner. If the dog had a negative experience with a man, it would explain his aversion to them. Considering how she was tending to his wounds, it would make sense he’d defend her. </p><p> </p><p>Dogs operated under pack mentality. In the wild, Shukun’s cousins followed an alpha, their leader. As the head of the pack, he was tasked with the safety of those under him. Their health, security, and ongoing obedience all depended on his ability to maintain order. </p><p> </p><p>But Shukun wasn’t the alpha here. Kagome was. </p><p> </p><p>Natural instinct was difficult to fight. She imagined Shukun was displaying his aggressive tendencies out of a deep-rooted urge to prove his loyalty. </p><p> </p><p>She turned around to find him waiting for her in the dojo’s doorway. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome smiled. She couldn’t stay mad at him. He was only trying to help. Kagome paused to scratch him behind the ears as she passed. “Good boy.” </p><p> </p><p>He huffed at her and trotted toward the apartment. </p><p> </p><p>She was worried that he still hadn’t eaten. It had been almost a full week. Kagome had tried everything— pork, beef, chicken, fish, lamb, rice, beans, and even a few vegetables. Nothing enticed the dog, yet Shukun didn’t appear to be losing any weight. He still looked the same as the day Kagome found him in the park. </p><p> </p><p>His wound was healing. Even though it had scabbed over, she continued to clean the area twice a day and apply fresh bandages. Kagome expected him to be fully healed by the end of the following week. His fur would begin growing back and soon there would be no sign of the mark.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome realized he had no markings whatsoever. Other than his striking white fur and haunting yellow eyes, Shukun appeared perfect. There was nothing noteworthy about him to make him stand out. </p><p> </p><p><em> Except he can read</em>, she thought.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, Kagome studied Shukun. His mannerisms were almost human. He didn’t talk using words but he managed to effectively communicate with her. Kagome wondered if there was more to the great white dog than she originally thought. </p><p> </p><p>She would get her answer soon enough. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>On Sunday night, after returning from seeing her family, Kagome decided to take Shukun for a walk. Mama had piled her plate high with food, convinced Kagome wasn’t eating enough. Every bite was delicious but she’d left the shrine feeling like a glutton. Getting some light exercise before bed was the perfect solution. </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t have a collar or a leash for Shukun. Kagome berated herself for not picking either up when she had been out. </p><p> </p><p>“I guess this will have to do,” she told Shukun. </p><p> </p><p>The dog glared but permitted her to slip the rosary beads around his neck. </p><p> </p><p>“Now for a leash,” Kagome said, looking for something to clip onto the necklace. </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t own any chains but her old school uniform came with a tie. Kagome rifled through her closet until she found her blouse, pressed and hung at the back. She unwound the red fabric and held it out in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>Shukun sat patiently while Kagome tied her scarf to the rosary. It wasn’t sturdy but it completed the requirement so she wouldn’t receive a ticket if they happened upon a patrolman. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome led Shukun through the rear gate and out into the park. They hadn’t been back since the day she brought him home. He didn’t appear bothered by the other people around them. Shukun held no interest in anyone or anything. Even when Kagome led him past a couple enjoying a snack together, he didn’t appear tempted. </p><p> </p><p>They followed a path that ran parallel to the perimeter of the park. Kagome noted the changing colors of the flowers and trees. Summer was on its way. Soon it would be time for double-classes and an increase in pay. </p><p> </p><p>With school out, Kagome would be busy advancing her young adults. With the bump in income came more responsibility. Longer days and more students were a small price to pay if it meant she’d have more funds to share with her family. The shrine’s ability to remain open depended on her support, both physically and financially. </p><p> </p><p>As much as she wanted to add another class to her roster, Kagome couldn’t afford to hire another teacher. Any extra money she made went directly out of her bank account and into her mother’s. She wished she could instruct her students on a more well-rounded curriculum. </p><p> </p><p>Kyudo was a renowned skill, both for its historical significance and for the ability to rank during competitions. Kagome’s passion for archery was based on her experience. A bow and arrow saved her life on countless occasions but in modern times, archery wasn’t a practical weapon. </p><p> </p><p>The technique she shared with her students strengthened their discipline and recognized the spiritual effort needed. Both were valuable lessons that Kagome felt built a strong foundation for higher achievements. </p><p> </p><p>She was self-taught with her tanto blade, having studied books and online material before spending countless hours in the dojo. Her commitment to mastering blade techniques was born out of a need for independence and as a way to keep herself busy. Kagome doubted her students had the same problem. Still, she believed they’d all benefit from studying various forms of martial arts. </p><p> </p><p>Shukun pulled to the left and Kagome realized they’d returned to the dojo. </p><p> </p><p>The sun had set over the city. As day turned to night, the natural light faded and was replaced by millions of electronic billboards, storefronts, and homes. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome held the gate open for Shukun, allowing him to pass before locking it behind her. She didn’t notice the way the gate had been left partially open or the imprints on her lawn. </p><p> </p><p>Shukun did. He halted a few paces inside the dojo, growling. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Kagome asked, moving past him to enter her apartment. </p><p> </p><p>No sooner had she opened the door than someone grabbed her. She tried to cry out but her attacker clamped a hand over her mouth. “No funny business, you hear?” his rough voice demanded.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome nodded, her hand slowly inching toward her belt where her blade was. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey! What did I just say?” the burglar snapped. He reached around her front, grabbing her tanto. “Stupid, bitch.” He kicked Kagome to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>She fell to her knees just in time to see Shukun enter the apartment, teeth barred and hair up. </p><p> </p><p>The assailant cursed and began searching for something. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome saw the glint of light on the metal of the gun as her attacker withdrew it from his jacket. Shukun bared his teeth, growling in warning. The man raised his weapon and she threw up her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave him alone!” Kagome screamed. </p><p> </p><p>She felt her reiki rise. It exploded out of her core and shot forth, knocking the assailant off-balance. The gun discharged, missing Shukun and shattering the window behind him. The white dog lunged at the man, biting down on his leg.</p><p> </p><p>The blast had a second victim. Kagome’s powers sent her flying backward into the wall. Her head hit first, followed by her back. The impact caused several items from Eri to fall off the shelf above. They crashed down on top of Kagome. A miniature Eiffel Tower hit her above the eye, drawing blood. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome brushed her fingertips across her forehead. They came back wet. She cringed, starting to feel the pain break through her adrenaline rush. </p><p> </p><p>Shukun froze in the middle of his assault. </p><p> </p><p>She tried to get up but a bout of dizziness struck. Kagame closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, taking several steadying breaths. When she opened her eyes, the room was spinning and her vision was impaired by the blood dripping down. </p><p> </p><p>Shukun appeared at her side. Kagome pressed her hand to his ribs, directly over his wound. Concentrating, she focused all of her energy to heal him. She might not make it but she could give Shukun a fighting chance. </p><p> </p><p>“You need to go. Get out of here and save yourself,” she told him. </p><p> </p><p>“How did you do that?” the burglar hissed from somewhere to her right. “Are you a demon?”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome would have laughed if her head wasn’t pounding so hard. She heard Shukun’s nails on the floor and saw the shadow of his form as he moved away. </p><p> </p><p>She breathed a sigh of relief. At least he was safe.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell?” her attacker hollered, but his voice wasn’t directed at her. “W-what are you?” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome blinked several times, trying to see despite her blurring vision. Spots danced before her and darkness closed in. </p><p> </p><p>The last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was someone approaching her attacker— a towering man with silver hair and crimson eyes. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time, the moment you've all been waiting for...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has been my favorite chapter to write so far. I can't wait to see what you think of it!</p><p>This is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She floated between the realm of dreams and consciousness. Her senses were dulled. Flashes of vision came to her with snippets of sound but she couldn’t move. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome felt her assailant thrashing in terror, heard the sounds of claws ripping through fabric and flesh, and could smell the metallic tang of fresh blood in the air. Her heart thudded loudly in her chest. </p><p> </p><p>There were no footsteps when he approached. He didn’t speak, didn’t so much as breathe as he hoisted her up off the floor. Kagome was helpless to fight him. Her head was swimming and her limbs felt like lead.</p><p> </p><p>“You are safe,” his deep voice told her. </p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t sure if she was dreaming or if this was real. Her sense of time was distorted. She fell further into the unknown. </p><p> </p><p>When she came to, someone was pressing a cold rag to her forehead. Kagome flinched, jerking her head back. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop.” </p><p> </p><p>She froze. His voice was familiar. The name of her protector hung on the tip of her tongue yet she couldn’t speak it. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome grasped blindly in the dark, trying to grab hold of his wrist. He paused, startled by her touch. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” she rasped. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t respond; he merely removed the compress from her forehead. She heard him open her first aid kit, the latch clinking against the metal box. Then he was cleaning her cut. </p><p> </p><p>She hissed as the disinfectant made contact with her wound. The pain of the burn was unexpected. It made her head spin and her stomach pitched so violently, Kagome was sure she’d be sick. </p><p> </p><p>Strong hands steadied her. His touch grounded her enough that she was able to draw in several deep breaths. The dizziness subsided. She slipped back into unconsciousness. </p><p> </p><p>The next time Kagome awoke, she heard someone moving around in her apartment. There was a splash of water, a muttered curse, and a slightly sharp scent of hydrogen peroxide. She tried to open her eyes to see what was going on but darkness claimed her again. </p><p> </p><p>It was warmth and a weight resting on her torso that woke her the final time. She could hear birds chirping outside and the sounds of children chattering on their walk to school. Kagome blinked several times, her eyes adjusting to the light. It was morning.</p><p> </p><p>She moved to sit up and found she couldn’t. Kagome glanced down to see a pale arm draped over her waist. Her pulse quickened as the night’s events came flooding back to her. In her haste to get away, she failed to notice the purple markings decorating the bare skin. </p><p> </p><p>“Calm yourself, miko,” a voice advised as the arm lifted away. “I have neutralized the threat.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome jolted so violently that she fell out of bed. Eyes wide, she turned around and stammered, “Sess-Sesshomaru!” He gave her a bored look. “What are you <em> doing </em> here?”</p><p> </p><p>“You invited me,” he answered flatly. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome pressed her palm to her forehead and winced. The wound still stung. She ran her fingers gingerly over the spot. A bandage covered where the Eiffel Tower had struck her. Confused, she stared at him. </p><p> </p><p>“The years haven’t improved your mind. Your intellect is lacking,” the demon remarked, sitting up. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you...,” Kagome trailed off as the pieces fell into place before her. She gasped. “It was you!” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru gave her a curt nod. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here? Where are A-Un, Jakken, and Rin? What about Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara? Do you know what happened to Sango and-.”</p><p> </p><p>“Silence,” he commanded sharply. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome glared at him. “Hey! This is still my home. You don’t get to order me around as if—.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is your home,” he agreed, “and I am your guest. You would do well to treat me as such.” </p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your apology is accepted.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not apologizing!” Kagome yelled. “You better start talking before I shoot you with another arrow.” </p><p> </p><p>His eyes narrowed. “You shot me?” </p><p> </p><p>Her cheeks burned. “Um...yeah.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hn.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hn? Is that all you have to say?”</p><p> </p><p>“What words would you wish me to speak?” he queried. </p><p> </p><p>“I’d like an explanation.” </p><p> </p><p>“As would I,” he returned pointedly. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome stood, clenching her hands at her sides. She didn’t know what he had to be mad about. It wasn’t as though she’d shot him on purpose. It was an accident, one she’d spent hours remedying by taking care of him. Couldn’t he see that? </p><p> </p><p>“What happened last night? Why were you the only one of my friends to come to find me? Why—?” Her sudden movement caused a head rush and she staggered backward. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru was swift. One second he was perched on her futon and the next he was guiding her to sit down on it. </p><p> </p><p>“Blood loss affects humans longer than demons,” he advised, standing over her. </p><p> </p><p>“Tell me something I don’t know,” Kagome grumbled irritably. </p><p> </p><p>“Hn.”</p><p> </p><p>Frustrated, she snapped. “Stop doing that! Hn is not an answer. What’s going on? How did you find me? Why haven’t you transformed until now?”</p><p> </p><p>“I tire of your ceaseless queries,” he said, dismissively. “I will permit you to ask me one question, then I have some questions of my own.” He leveled his gaze with hers. She felt herself be caught in the mesmerizing metallic glint of his eyes. “And you will answer them,” Sesshomaru added in a tone that left no opportunity for refusal. </p><p> </p><p>As concerned as Kagome was about her friends' whereabouts, there was a far more urgent matter that needed to be dealt with.</p><p> </p><p>“Sesshomaru, where’s your kimono?” </p><p> </p><p>He smirked. “You are wearing it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kagome couldn’t stop herself from blushing. Not only had she spent the night sleeping next to a man— <em> no, demon. He’s a demon, girl </em> —but she’d gone the entire evening in his clothes. </p><p> </p><p>At first, she’d been angry. How dare he undress her! Who did he think he was inviting himself to sleep in her bed? Hadn’t she told him no? He’d been a dog at the time, but still. If he was going to complain about her manners as a host, she was going to point out the fact that he had invaded her personal space. </p><p> </p><p>The moment Sesshomaru displayed her shirt, Kagome swallowed her rebuttal. The alternative to his kimono would have been a blood-soaked blouse or without a shirt at all. Both options were worse than spending the night in Lord of the Western Lands’ clothing. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, the fact remained that he was wearing nothing to cover his defined torso. </p><p> </p><p>“I do not understand your shame, miko,” Sesshomaru remarked, noting her flushed state. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome shot him a scathing look. “Stop calling me that! My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Will you use my name then?” </p><p> </p><p>“What?” </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been referring to me by another name. It is only fair I do the same,” Sesshomaru explained calmly. </p><p> </p><p>With an exasperated groan, she stomped over to her closet to retrieve a fresh uniform. Kagome gathered up the garments, glad she had something clean to change into. The constant scent of blood was beginning to make her feel dizzy. At least, she thought it was that. She didn’t want to consider that her state had anything to do with the fact Sesshomaru was in her bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>She’d never expected to see any of her friends again. She had hoped that somehow she would but a part of Kagome knew they were gone. It had been five hundred years and demons were extinct. Or so she had thought. </p><p> </p><p>There was at least one arrogant demon lord still running around Japan. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome sighed. He wasn’t completely evil. Sesshomaru had aided them in the final battle and he had never shown an interest in the jewel shards. Still, it was hard to forget that he had tried to kill her on multiple occasions. She chewed on her lower lip nervously. He had trusted her to watch over him while he healed. Could she trust him in return? </p><p> </p><p>Considering what he’d done last night, Kagome had to say yes. Sesshomaru protected her, just as he had in the fight against Naraku. When she’d asked him where the robber was, he merely placed his hand on Bakusaiga. Kagome hadn’t bothered to check for any remains. The blow Sesshomaru dealt the man wouldn’t leave any trace, at least not one available to humans. </p><p> </p><p>The part that puzzled Kagome was the clean-up. She had never known Sesshomaru to care about the destruction he left in his wake, her there was nothing out of place in her apartment. There was no shattered glass, no bloodstains, and no burn marks. Even the shelf that had fallen on her had been erected in its original place. </p><p> </p><p>She opened her mouth to inquire but was immediately cut off. </p><p> </p><p>“You asked your question, miko, now, it is my turn,” Sesshomaru reminded her. She didn’t remind him that he’d answered her earlier inquiry about her attacker. </p><p> </p><p>“Later,” Kagome replied. “I need to prepare for class.” She made for the bathroom to change but was blocked by him. Her eyes narrowed. “Move.” </p><p> </p><p>“I request information.” </p><p> </p><p>“And I’ll give you that information once I’ve finished teaching for the day,” Kagome promised. “Right now, I need to get dressed.”</p><p> </p><p>She waited, staring him down but he didn’t move aside. “Sess—.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will accompany you,” he decided. </p><p> </p><p>“No!”</p><p> </p><p>“Then you cannot leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not one of your servants. You can’t just order me around and expect me to— <em> hey </em>!” He hoisted her over his shoulder, carrying her out of the apartment and to the training room. Kagome beat her fists against his back. “Put me down!” </p><p> </p><p>“Gladly.” He dropped her unceremoniously onto the wooden floor. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome grimaced and rubbed her sore backside. “What was that for?”</p><p> </p><p>“You requested I put you down. I did,” he stated candidly. </p><p> </p><p>She glared at him. “If you insist on being here, make yourself useful. Go unlock the gate. I don’t want any of my clients leaving because they assume we are closed.” </p><p> </p><p>“I do not take orders from humans.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome reached for her bow. “Do I need to remind you who the alpha is here?” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru stared at her, unperturbed. “You are sentimental. You do not take life needlessly.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can hit my mark without killing you. I’ve done it before,” she declared defiantly. </p><p> </p><p>The demon rested his hand on the jolt of his sword. Kagome prepared to fire. If Sesshomaru thought she was bluffing, he was sorely mistaken. His memory of her was that of a foolish human who blindly went into battle but Kagome had changed in the years since she first met the Lord of the Western Lands. </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t need Inuyasha to save her anymore. She’d learned to save herself. </p><p> </p><p>“Lower your weapon. I have no interest in fighting a mortal, especially one as badly injured as you,” Sesshomaru told her. </p><p> </p><p>“You first.” </p><p> </p><p>His eyes darkened but he relinquished his hold on Bakusaiga. Kagome put down her bow. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to change. I need you to unlock the front gate.” She paused, then added in a gentler tone. “Please?” </p><p> </p><p>“I will assist as you wish,” Sesshomaru acknowledged, “but I expect you to be more accommodating after your work has concluded.” </p><p> </p><p>“I will be civil if you are,” Kagome returned. </p><p> </p><p>When he didn’t respond, she slammed the washroom door behind her. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until she started to get changed that she realized she’d sent him out front shirtless.  </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>If Kagome thought bringing a dog into her dojo had caused a stir, it was nothing compared to the commotion Sesshomaru’s presence unleashed. She was forced to come up with a story to explain his sudden appearance and the bandage on her forehead. Kagome stayed as close to the truth as possible, explaining that Sesshomaru was an old friend who came to help her out with the dojo while she was on the mend.</p><p> </p><p>She worried about follow-up questions that never came. The women in her morning class were more interested in learning about the bare-chested man than anything Kagome had to say.</p><p> </p><p>What frustrated her more was the fact the dog demon appeared to be unaware of his effect. He sat off to the side with his eyes closed, silently meditating.</p><p> </p><p>She pinched the bridge of her nose. Attempting to remain calm. She explained— for the fifth time —how to center one’s chi before firing. Her clients’ eyes were on her but she could tell they weren’t listening. Kagome inwardly groaned and retrieved her bow and arrow to demonstrate.</p><p> </p><p>Attention quickly snapped to her. She rarely picked up her weapon in the adult classes. Once her pupils were aware of how to hold their bows, Kagome focused on correcting their technique and helping them hit the target. She didn’t waste time displaying the practice.</p><p> </p><p>“To hit the center, you need to be relaxed. You need to be at peace with yourself and your intention. Don’t focus on hitting the mark as much as yourself. When you find a balance within, everything else will come naturally,” she informed her class.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome released her arrow and it buried itself in the middle of the target. Her students clapped.</p><p> </p><p>A voice came from behind her. “Your aim has vastly improved, which leads me to question whether your strike was an accident or not.”</p><p> </p><p>She faced Sesshomaru, not surprised he’d managed to sneak up on her again. Stealth was one of his many strengths. “It wasn’t intentional,” Kagome told him. “Mei startled me and the arrow went off course.”</p><p> </p><p>His expression softened for a second before he resumed looking bored. “Your students lack a commitment to their education. You should stress the value of discipline.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome glanced over her shoulder at her pupils who were all pretending not to be watching her interlude with the demon lord.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re distracting them,” she retorted.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru scoffed. “A trained warrior would never be so easily distracted.”</p><p> </p><p>She resisted the urge to scream. Suddenly, she understood why Inuyasha had stayed away from his brother. Sesshomaru was infuriating. “They are not warriors. They are housewives and mothers who are looking for an extracurricular activity,” Kagome explained.</p><p> </p><p>His gaze flickered briefly to the women behind her before returning to her face. Either he didn’t understand or he didn’t care. Sesshomaru resumed his meditation, leaving Kagome to get her class back on track.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The men’s morning class was equally impacted by the new addition to the dojo. Unlike their female counterparts, this group was singularly focused on showcasing their abilities. Her students were eager to call her over, though not a single one asked for assistance. They sought her approval. In return, she doled out praise and enthusiasm.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru did not meditate during the second class. Instead, he stood in the center of the room, arms at his side as he watched Kagome travel up and down the training room floor. He didn’t utter a word but she felt his eyes on her throughout the entire session.</p><p> </p><p>When class concluded, Sesshomaru came to stand beside her. Her students filed out one by one, thanking her and avoiding the Lord of the Western Land’s gaze.</p><p> </p><p>The instant the last of her students was gone, he spoke, “Your work is done and I have fulfilled your request. Now it is time for you to provide answers, miko.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Kagome agreed, “but we are going to talk over lunch. I only have so much time before the girls arrive.”</p><p> </p><p>He gave her a curt nod and they returned to her apartment.</p><p> </p><p>As she prepared leftovers for her meal, he stood in her kitchen, looking out of place in his Feudal Era garments.</p><p> </p><p>“Why has no one questioned your appearance?” she asked, unable to stop her curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>“My questions first,” he reminded her flatly.</p><p> </p><p><em> I thought Inuyasha was stubborn</em>, she thought with a sigh as she sat down at her kitchen table.</p><p> </p><p>“How were you able to wound me?” Sesshomaru inquired, his expression unreadable.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome stared at him. “I don’t know.” His face didn’t give her any indication as to whether or not he believed her. “It really was an accident. I never meant to hit you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps.”</p><p> </p><p>“I came to find you. I treated your wound, brought you into my home, and—.”</p><p> </p><p>“Quiet.”</p><p> </p><p>She slammed her hands down on her table as she stood up. “Stop treating me like I’m beneath you!”</p><p> </p><p>“You are human,” he stated as if that excused his behavior.</p><p> </p><p>“A human who managed to take you down,” she asserted.</p><p> </p><p>His golden eyes flashed dangerously. “Unintentionally,” he said skeptically.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that’s why I helped you. I didn’t know any of you survived. I haven’t seen anyone since I left. Just you,” Kagome explained.</p><p> </p><p>“That does not explain your powers,” Sesshomaru pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“If I knew how it worked, I’d tell you,” she insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“Hn.”</p><p> </p><p>She glared at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you heal me?”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome sat back down, answering honestly, “It was my fault you were injured. The least I could do was mend your wounds and watch over you.”</p><p> </p><p>“When the thief pulled his weapon, you interfered. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“You were still recovering. I thought a gunshot would kill you,” she told him.</p><p> </p><p>“A mortal weapon cannot harm me,” Sesshomaru responded, his face neutral once more.</p><p> </p><p>“My arrow pierced your skin,” Kagome reminded him.</p><p> </p><p>“Your weapon is infused with spiritual powers,” he justified.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t think about that,” she admitted.</p><p> </p><p>His brow creased. “You told me to leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted you to be safe.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome stared at her bowl. Her appetite was gone. There were far too many questions racing through her mind to be concerned with food.</p><p> </p><p>“Your choice was an admirable one,” Sesshomaru remarked. “I respect your compassion—.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“—which is why I will stay.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome’s eyes widened. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Until you are recovered,” he clarified. “It has been some time since I had traveling companions to watch over.”</p><p> </p><p>“We aren’t traveling anywhere together,” she said incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>“Yet, you are in need of a companion,” Sesshomaru commented.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome had forgotten that he’d been present when she told her students that Shukun was her companion. “I meant a dog. I didn’t mean you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am more useful in this form,” he argued though there was no force in his tone.</p><p> </p><p>“I appreciate the offer but I’m fine on my own,” she insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“I disagree.”</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t stand pity. Kagome placed her food in the fridge, hoping her appetite would come back in time for dinner. She’d had enough of this conversation. “Lucky for you, I’m not your responsibility. I saved your life and you saved mine. We’re even,” she told him as she moved past. </p><p> </p><p>A clawed hand clamped down on her arm. “No.”</p><p> </p><p>She stared up at him, a nervous flutter in her stomach. “No?”</p><p> </p><p>“You have not fully healed. As you are alone and unmated, I will watch over you until you are well.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome wasn’t sure what was more embarrassing; having her status as a single woman judged by her clients or the Lord of the Western Lands. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know a lot of you have been asking about Mei. I promise more answers are coming...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for your ongoing support of this fic. All of your comments have been motivational and supportive. They are giving me the courage to continue writing this. </p><p>This is unbeta'd, so I take all responsibility for any typos.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome’s irritation increased throughout the afternoon. The distracted women from the morning were one thing but tittering schoolgirls was another. She hadn’t dealt with such immaturity in years. Their incessant giggling was grating on her last nerve.    </p><p>    </p><p>“Sensei, aren’t you going to introduce us to your friend?” Hina asked.     </p><p>    </p><p>“This is Sesshomaru. You may call him—.”    </p><p>    </p><p>“Lord—.”    </p><p>    </p><p>“<em>Mr. </em>Sato,” Kagome spoke over him.     </p><p>    </p><p>The demon glowered at her but she ignored him. If he insisted on staying, he would play by her rules. He wasn’t going to ruin the carefully constructed business she’d built.    </p><p>    </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, sir,” Hina said, extending her hand.     </p><p>    </p><p>Sesshomaru didn’t take it. “I do not wish to waste my time on thinly veiled attempts for approval. My purpose here is my own. You will not interfere.”     </p><p>    </p><p>Hina balked and a few of the girls backed away.     </p><p>    </p><p>Kagome quickly intervened. “What he means is that he’s here to observe your forms as we prepare for the Kyudo Youth Competition.”     </p><p>    </p><p>The girls visibly relaxed.     </p><p>    </p><p>“Are you one of the judges?” Ren inquired.    </p><p>    </p><p>“No.”     </p><p>    </p><p>“Sesshomaru has extensive experience in traditional weaponry and fighting tactics. His perspective on your training may differ from my own but his skills are unparalleled. I suggest you take this opportunity to learn as much as you can,” Kagome told her class, unaware of how his golden eyes were studying her face.   </p><p> </p><p>"Where's Shukun?" Mei asked, glancing around the training room.</p><p> </p><p>"He's back as he— where he belongs," Kagome answered, catching herself.</p><p> </p><p>Mei's face fell slightly. Kagome tried to get her mind off of the dog's absence by starting class. She had the girls begin with a few warm-up exercises as she recited the rules for the competition. The event was held annually in the park, serving as entertainment for the community and a chance for the local archery students to showcase their talent.     </p><p>    </p><p>For as long as the dojo had been opened, Kagome had encouraged her pupils to participate. It was a good learning experience, forcing them to manage their time as they prepared for the event along with their finals. She expected Hina, Himari, and Akari to perform well. As the oldest and most advanced in the class, Kagome wanted them to succeed. It would boost their confidence as well as inspire the younger students. If they were lucky, they could be scouted for university teams.     </p><p>    </p><p>“You have grown into your talents,” Sesshomaru said from her left.     </p><p>    </p><p>Kagome glanced up at him. He didn’t sound sarcastic. She was surprised to receive a genuine compliment. His approval was unobtainable to all but a few. Jaken struggled for countless years, risking life and limb to earn such a place of honor. Had she been in the imp’s shoes, Kagome wouldn’t have stuck around.     </p><p>    </p><p><em> Wouldn’t you? </em> a traitorous voice quipped as a memory of Inuyasha berating her played in her mind’s eye. She pursed her lips, willing the thought away.    </p><p>     </p><p>“Your students admire you,” he continued when she didn’t reply. “They can learn a great deal, even if your skills are limited.”     </p><p>    </p><p>“Excuse me? What do you mean limited?”     </p><p>    </p><p>He inclined his head toward where Kagome’s tanto knife was tucked in her belt. “You are skilled with a bow. Can you say the same for your blade?”   </p><p>    </p><p>“I can handle myself,” she said defensively.     </p><p>    </p><p>“Perhaps, but you could benefit from lessons,” Sesshomaru commented.     </p><p>    </p><p>“Are you offering?”    </p><p>    </p><p>“Would you accept if I was?” he countered, leaning closer.     </p><p>    </p><p>Kagome started to respond but the words died in her throat. She felt her cheeks burn from his proximity. He was staring at her intently as if she was the only person around as if she was the only person at all. It unnerved her.</p><p> </p><p>“Sensei?” She snapped her attention to Mei, who was struggling with stringing her bow. “Can you help me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Kagome replied, hurrying over.</p><p> </p><p>She knelt down and reached for the <em>tsuru</em>. The bowstring was tangled around Mei’s arrow case. Kagome gave the girl a sympathetic smile as she began to unravel it.</p><p> </p><p>“Allow me.” Sesshomaru crouched between Mei and Kagome. He took the <em>yazutsu</em> from her. His large hands were surprisingly agile as he unwound the hemp fibers from the rattan casing. “You should be more careful,” he gently advised Mei.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir. Thank you, Mr. Sato,” she said, beaming at him.</p><p> </p><p>The look Sesshomaru gave her in return was one Kagome could only describe as tender. She could count on one hand the number of times she’d witnessed the demon lord behave in such a manner. They’d all been around Rin.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome watched him straighten up. His focus was solely on the small child. There was a deeply-rooted pride in his gaze, the kind of adoration Kagome saw in her mother’s eyes when Sota met his graduation requirements. He looked at Mei the way Hojo would— the way a father would.</p><p> </p><p>He caught her watching him and instantly his demeanor shifted. Kagome saw him close himself off. Once again he was Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. She turned away, pretending to be busy instructing Sakura until the heat of his gaze was no longer on her.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome tried to avoid him during class. She worried that if she got too close she’d either be trapped by his penetrating stare or reprimanded for observing a seemingly private moment. Kagome wondered if he could sense her unease. Sesshomaru kept close to her, either out of spite or to make her uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t leave her side until she dismissed her students for their cleaning duties. She stood by the door, watching them run up and down the training room floor with their damp rags. Sesshomaru stood across from her, near Mei. Kagome sighed with relief. She felt as though she could finally breathe.</p><p> </p><p>By the time their parents arrived, all the awkwardness from class had dissipated. She prepared herself for the incoming questions. Like their children, the parents were all interested in Sesshomaru.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you considering offering Iaido?” Hojo asked while he gathered up Mei’s equipment.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome paused. She hadn’t thought about allowing Sesshomaru to teach but now that Hojo mentioned it, sword fighting would be a perfect addition to her dojo. Kagome’s unique perspective on traditional Japanese martial arts was one of the reasons she had a profitable business. Adding an advanced course could draw in additional interest and revenue.</p><p> </p><p>There was just one drawback. Sesshomaru would only be here for a couple of days. Even as a master class, she didn’t have enough time to prepare the offering. </p><p> </p><p>“Sesshomaru doesn’t live in Tokyo. He’s in town for a short visit,” Kagome told Hojo.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s too bad,” Hojo commented. “Mei seems quite taken with him.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome followed Hojo’s gaze. Mei was chatting animatedly to the demon lord. He towered over her, his head bowed as he listened. His jaw was set firm but Kagome saw the corners of his mouth twitch. She wondered how handsome he’d be if he allowed himself to smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Kagome?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you hear me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Hojo, what did you say?” she apologized, feeling heat rise to her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“I asked where Sesshomaru is from. He looks familiar,” he repeated, oblivious to her reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“Takayama,” Kagome lied.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, then I suppose it’s not our school that I remember him from.” His brow furrowed in concentration. “How did you two meet?” Hojo inquired.</p><p> </p><p>Her mind raced, inside how to explain her connection to the demon. “Um...well, we...you see, the thing is...”</p><p> </p><p>“She was promised to my half-brother. She almost married him,” Sesshomaru answered for her.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome stiffened. Hojo’s eyes widened in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Mei stared at all three adults in confusion and voiced the question on everyone’s mind. “Almost?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t ask,” Kagome mumbled. <em> Of all the things he could have said, did he have to say that? </em></p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know you were engaged,” Hojo said, scratching the back of his neck. He looked as embarrassed as she felt.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t. It never got that far,” Kagome assured him hastily.</p><p> </p><p>“By the grace of the gods,” Sesshomaru muttered behind her. She scowled at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you two engaged?” Mei asked innocently.</p><p> </p><p>The entire dojo went silent. Everyone was frozen, waiting to hear her answer. Kagome blinked at her student, a flood of humiliation washing over her.</p><p> </p><p>“Mei, that’s not appropriate,” Hojo reprimanded his daughter. “Sorry, Kagome.”</p><p> </p><p>“‘s fine,” she managed to squeak. She wished her powers would activate so she could blast a hole in the floor and disappear. Her audience seemed to understand and dispersed.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you, Sesshomaru,” Hojo acknowledged her guest. “See you both tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>She gave him and Mei a weak wave. “Bye.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome walked them out and occupied herself with locking up. She kept her head down. After what Mei insinuated, she couldn’t look at Sesshomaru.</p><p> </p><p>“You are displeased,” he observed as she passed him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are not. I will not mention him again.”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru didn’t have to clarify who he meant by ‘him’.  Kagome paused in the doorway, her eyes transfixed on the wooden floor. There was still much she didn’t know. Questions littered her mind but she was forced to ask herself if she wanted the answers. Would it give her closure or heartache?</p><p> </p><p>“You have questions for me,” he prompted.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“You have given me the answers I sought. I will do the same for you,” Sesshomaru promised. “For now, I suggest you eat. Unless you plan on fainting, in which case, I will need to increase the duration of my time here.” </p><p> </p><p>Blushing furiously, Kagome beckoned him inside her apartment. Her appetite hadn’t returned but she refused to give him a reason to stay longer. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Her leftovers went down easily. As soon as the food hit her tongue, Kagome realized how hungry she was. Within minutes, she’d inhaled her entire bowl. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru, who had been quiet throughout her meal, stared at her expectantly. </p><p> </p><p>She wiped her mouth clean and started with an obvious question. “Why didn’t you reveal yourself sooner?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was unable to shift due to my injuries,” he explained. “I did not regain my full abilities until I had completely healed.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Odd. </em>She’d never been able to bind a demon’s shifting abilities before. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here in this time?” </p><p> </p><p>“This time?” he repeated, perplexed. </p><p> </p><p>“My time,” Kagome clarified. “How did you get through the well?” </p><p> </p><p>“I am not sure what well you speak of,” Sesshomaru answered. </p><p> </p><p>She gasped. “Have you been alive this whole time? Five hundred years!”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t share her astonishment. “I am a great demon like my father. Time is meaningless to me.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome rolled her eyes at his arrogance. For all his complaining about his half-brother, the two had a lot in common. Both thought highly of themselves. Both sought the approval of their father through their battle prowess. Both regarded the other with disdain even though it was clear to Kagome they cared. There were a few key differences between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, namely the demon lord’s curious actions earlier. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s the deal with you and Mei?” Kagome questioned. He looked insulted by her wording, so she rephrased. “Why are you lenient with her but not the other girls?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your student bears the scent of my family. She belongs to the child I lost,” Sesshomaru explained. </p><p> </p><p>“You had a child?” Kagome stared at him in wonder. She hadn’t known he’d taken a mate. He’d always appeared unaffected by women. Based on her experience with Sesshomaru, there wasn’t much that did have an effect on him. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes remained unchanged but his words took on an anguished tone. “Rin. My daughter chose a human life.” </p><p> </p><p>“Rin,” Kagome breathed the girl’s name. Suddenly, everything made sense. Sesshomaru had always had a soft spot for the human child. Now that he mentioned her, Kagome could see the subtle similarities between her and Mei. “She got married?” He gave her a curt nod. “To who?” </p><p> </p><p>“The demon slayer’s brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“Way to go, Kohaku!” Kagome cheered. Sesshomaru glared at her. “Errr, sorry.” </p><p> </p><p>“I vowed to watch over her family,” he explained. “They were lost to me during the war. It wasn’t until I picked up her scent the other day that I was able to be reunited with them.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s why you were here?” </p><p> </p><p>He nodded. “I have scouted these lands for years, searching for her bloodline, for those I swore to protect.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome caught a flicker of pain in his eyes. Sesshomaru was ashamed. It was an emotion she’d never expected to see from the demon lord. She couldn’t imagine weathering five hundred years with such a weight. Kagome started to tell him that it wasn’t his fault but she knew he wouldn’t accept her pity. </p><p> </p><p>Instead, she asked about the circumstances, “Which war?” </p><p> </p><p>“Demons and half-demons have not been safe for centuries. The tales humans tell inspire fear and hatred. My kind was hunted, eradicated from existence.”</p><p> </p><p>She paled. Kagome had inadvertently stumbled across the answer to her next question. Being human, she knew Rin’s fate. It was the same as Sango and Miroku. However, not all her traveling companions had been mortal.</p><p> </p><p>Her voice trembled as she asked, “Shippou?”</p><p> </p><p>“The kitsune resides in a colony in the new world.”</p><p> </p><p>“America?” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. “What about Jaken? And A-Un?” </p><p> </p><p>“Deceased.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Their deaths were honorable, even the imps,” Sesshomaru responded. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome swallowed thickly, one final name on her list. “Inuyasha?”</p><p> </p><p>“The half-breed is fine,” Sesshomaru grumbled. “He lives in Osaka with his mate.” </p><p> </p><p>That last word cut Kagome to the core. She knew he hadn’t waited for her as he promised. He’d never been patient. Hearing the truth spoken out loud in Sesshomaru’s calloused tone added another layer of hurt. Kagome recognized that her search for answers would unearth some feelings she’d rather leave buried. This particular one felt like a bomb going off. Her chest felt as though it was caving in.  </p><p> </p><p>“This news troubles you.” </p><p> </p><p>“No, it doesn’t,” she argued, turning away.  </p><p> </p><p>“It should,” he muttered. </p><p> </p><p>“Why?’ she asked, wiping her sleeve across her face. </p><p> </p><p>“Because he never understood his duty, not to his kind and not to you,” Sesshomaru replied. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome raised her eyes, confused. “To me?” </p><p> </p><p>“You were his intended, were you not?” She nodded. Sesshomaru snorted. “Half-breeds.” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t call him that,” Kagome snapped. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru’s nostrils flared. “You would defend him?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s my friend.” </p><p> </p><p>“He is undeserving of the word.” </p><p> </p><p>They stared angrily at each other, neither one willing to back down. Kagome saw wrath burning in his metallic eyes. He wasn’t used to defiance. With the exception of Inuyasha, she doubted anyone had ever opposed Sesshomaru. The demon lord was not forgiving, especially when it came to his half-brother. Over time, their long-standing grudge had become less violent but they still avoided interacting more than necessary. </p><p> </p><p>While she wouldn’t speak badly about her friend, Kagome tried to see things from Sesshomaru’s perspective. He felt betrayed. His frustration with Inuyasha’s choices was compounded by his current situation. The modern world was nothing like the Warring States Era. Where Sesshomaru had once been able to wander the land, cutting down any foe he deemed worthy of his sword, now he was forced to hide his true form. He’d been stripped of his identity. Kagome could relate.</p><p> </p><p>She conceded, changing the topic. “How did you survive the war?”</p><p> </p><p>“Those who were able to alter their appearance. The ability to shape-shift became critical. Blending into human society was the only way we could continue to live,” he explained. </p><p> </p><p>“You look the same to me,” Kagome observed. </p><p> </p><p>“Your powers allow you to see beyond the illusion. To anyone else, I appear mortal,” Sesshomaru replied. </p><p> </p><p>Pointing to Bakusaiga, she asked, “Is that part of your illusion?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded. “The blade was made from my body. It is a part of me and thus a part of my human form. Think of it as an extension of myself, the way your abilities are an extension of you.” </p><p> </p><p>She glanced at her hands. Last night had been the first time since the Bone Eater’s Well sent her back to the present day that Kagome experienced a rise in her reiki. Her spiritual powers had been dormant for the past seven years. She was curious why they resurfaced now. Sesshomaru seemed to be wondering the same thing. </p><p> </p><p>“When was the last time you came into contact with an evil spirit?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Last night.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru appeared troubled by her response. “You’re a Shikon maiden, descended from Midoriko herself. Has no other been drawn to your power since Naraku?”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome shook her head. “I thought it was gone.” </p><p> </p><p>“Power such as yours is never gone.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wished the jewel to be taken out of existence,” she reminded him. </p><p> </p><p>“The jewel granted power to many. It heightened skills and was manipulated to serve purposes both malicious and good. However, it was never the source of your abilities,” he told her. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“You were born a priestess. The gifts bestowed upon you are yours and yours alone. The Jewel of Four Souls may have affected your power but it never controlled it. Only you have control over your abilities,” Sesshomaru said. </p><p> </p><p>“So why now? Why not before when I was alone and wanted to go back?” Kagome challenged. </p><p> </p><p>He arched a brow, clearly not understanding what she meant. “Perhaps you were unable to access your power because you were not fulfilling a selfless need.” </p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?” </p><p> </p><p>“I was unable to wield Tessaiga because of my disdain for humanity. My father left me the weapon in hopes it would change my perception of mortals. It was only after I learned compassion for your kind that I was able to use it,” he shared. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re saying my powers are only able to aid me if I’m helping someone else? I can’t heal my own wounds or save myself if I’m being attacked?” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru stared at her. “It is a theory.” </p><p> </p><p>“Perfect,” Kagome said with a groan.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you require the use of your reiki when you are trained with a bow?” he inquired. </p><p> </p><p>“In this time, people don’t typically carry bows around with them,” Kagome pointed out. He snorted. “What?” she demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“I offered to teach you, yet you refused.” </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t refuse,” Kagome reminded him. </p><p> </p><p>“Then you accept?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll think about it,” she told him. </p><p> </p><p>“You said the same thing to the man who suggested that you should go out to hunt for a mate,” Sesshomaru quipped. Kagome gaped at him. She couldn’t believe he remembered. “Perhaps it would improve your odds of finding a suitable partner.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why do you care if I find a partner?” she asked. </p><p> </p><p>“I too have suffered the burden of loneliness. It cuts like a dull knife, slow and painful. It is a form of cruel torture you wish upon an enemy, not a friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome mulled over his words. She had been too concerned with her pride to consider that companionship worked both ways. Sesshomaru had lost friends, family, and his freedom to travel the lands he once ruled. He was lost and hurting, just like her. </p><p> </p><p>“I guess we could use the dojo to train in between classes,” she agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru’s mouth curled into a small grin, the first she’d ever seen from him. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome had been right. He was even more handsome with a smile. If she wasn’t careful, she was going to do something incredibly stupid. </p><p> </p><p>Quickly, she busied herself with cleaning up from her meal, taking a shower, preparing for tomorrow, and anything else she could think of. Sesshomaru remained seated in the kitchen, observing silently. By the time Kagome was ready to retire, she wasn’t sure what frustrated her more: his eerie state of calm or the silence. </p><p> </p><p>When he finally spoke, it was to ask, “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Moving to the couch so you can take the bed,” Kagome explained as she carried her pillows into the living room. "You're much too tall to fit anywhere else." </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru watched her, arms crossed in front of his chest. “What need would I have for your bed?”</p><p> </p><p>“To sleep, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do not sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome froze, a perplexed expression on her face. “But last night...”</p><p> </p><p>“I kept your head wound elevated to ensure your recovery,” he explained.</p><p> </p><p>She stared at her pillows, then at him. “What will you do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” she said with a nod. “I‘m going to sleep. While I’m resting, what will you do?”</p><p> </p><p>He paused as if considering this for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>“I have books,” Kagome offered, moving toward her shelf. She selected a few of her favorites and handed them to Sesshomaru. “Oh! There’s this puzzle I’ve been meaning to try.” She stacked the box neatly on top of the books. “And I could give you—.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have no need for your trinkets,” he interrupted, dropping the items into her hands. “I have business to attend to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Business? What kind of business?”</p><p> </p><p>“The kind that does not concern you, miko,” he replied.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome glared at him. “If you’re going to stay here then you’re going to call me by my name.”</p><p> </p><p>He stared at her, unaffected. Then, Sesshomaru said, “I will return before you wake, <em> Kagome</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t sure if he caught her smile before he swept out of the apartment. She decided it was probably best if he didn’t. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For those who have asked, there is a chapter coming up where we will get Sesshomaru's POV. Stay tuned!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Exciting news: My friend, <a href="https://pandacapuccino.tumblr.com/">Panda Capuccino</a> is doing artwork for this fic. I've already approved the sketch and line art and they are both gorgeous. I should have something ready to share with the next update. I can't wait to post the final creation for you all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome stretched lazily, listening to the sound of her wrists crack as she rose from her bed. The night blessed her with a dreamless sleep, allowing her to rest. She felt refreshed and ready to begin her day. It wasn’t until Kagome opened her bedroom door that she remembered she wasn’t alone.</p><p> </p><p>“Sesshomaru?” The demon lord was sitting on her couch, one arm draped over the back and other resting at his side. He looked entirely at ease as if he normally sat there. “You’re here,” she stated in disbelief. </p><p> </p><p>“As I said I would." </p><p> </p><p>Kagome shook her head, reminding herself of their agreement from the evening prior. His presence was temporary. After she’d been given sufficient training, Sesshomaru would return to—</p><p> </p><p>“Where do you live?” she questioned, unsure why she hadn’t thought to ask him before. </p><p> </p><p>“Takayama,” he said, smirking.</p><p> </p><p>“I was right?” She beamed proudly. Maybe this was a sign that she was developing new powers. </p><p> </p><p>“No,” he returned in a flat tone. Kagome’s smile fell. “I have no permanent residence.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” </p><p> </p><p>He scoffed. “I have no need for accommodations. I prefer to travel.” </p><p> </p><p>The past five hundred years hadn’t sated his wanderlust. In the Feudal Era, his desire stemmed from the need to prove himself. Slaughtering stronger demons to demonstrate his strength was an alpha male behavior, one Kagome figured came from chasing his father’s approval. In her mind, Sesshomaru had earned it. Bakusaiga was proof of that. Which led her to another question: What was he searching for now?</p><p> </p><p>Kagome couldn’t bring herself to ask. Instead, she inquired about his career. “How did your business go?”</p><p> </p><p>“It is always tedious. My absence made it more so,” he grumbled. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome took his sour mood as an indication this was not a topic he was interested in discussing. She shifted the conversation to calmer waters. “I was thinking we could split up the class this afternoon. I could help the older students prepare for the tournament and you could spend time mentoring the younger ones.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” </p><p> </p><p>“It would give you more time with Mei,” Kagome pointed out. </p><p> </p><p>He considered her suggestion for a moment before responding with a curt nod. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome clapped her hands together, excitedly. “Great!” She went to the kitchen to begin making breakfast, startled when he appeared behind her. “Are you hungry?” </p><p> </p><p>“No.” </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t budge, standing closer to her than necessary. Kagome tried not to let his proximity intimidate her. It became impossible when she turned to sit down and nearly walked into him. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru stared at her. </p><p> </p><p>“Is there something on my face? What?” </p><p> </p><p>He leaned closer until his face was a breath from hers. The demon lord scanned her expression with determination. Whatever he was looking for, he found. Sesshomaru straightened up with a soft, “Interesting.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s interesting?” </p><p> </p><p>He eyed her curiously. “Can you not feel it?” </p><p> </p><p>“Feel <em> what</em>?” Kagome demanded exasperatedly. </p><p> </p><p>“Hn.” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t start with <em> that </em> again!” she snapped, pointing a finger at him. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru glared at the raised digit. “We start your training today. Prepare yourself. I will not go easy on you.” </p><p> </p><p>Then, as swift and silent as he had entered, he walked away. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome buried her head in her hands. <em> This was a terrible idea…  </em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>His warning echoed in her mind throughout the day. She didn’t know what he meant to do to her. His fighting style was strategic. He rarely deterred from his task, hell-bent on achieving victory. The few times Kagome witnessed him fall back or become defensive was when his plan changed from predator to defender. Such a reprieve would not happen during training. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru meant to teach her. He wouldn’t be fulfilling his objective if he was lenient. Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose, reminding herself that she wasn’t a young girl like Mei. She didn’t need him to show her mercy. She was capable of protecting herself. After all, she’d been the one to save him from the burglar with her powers. </p><p> </p><p>The knowledge that she still possessed her reiki was a mystery. Kagome hadn’t felt the stirrings of her power in years. Then, in a single week, she not only came across Sesshomaru but also managed to access her abilities. The two events had to be connected somehow. </p><p> </p><p>Where did he go at night? What business could an ancient demon lord have in Tokyo? Why had he chosen to stay with her? Why did he clean her apartment after the assault? Did his decision to stay have to do with her or was he concerned about Mei? </p><p> </p><p>The number of questions continued to climb the longer he remained by her side. However, the answers were not forthcoming. </p><p> </p><p>“How is your head today?” one of her morning students asked, noticing that Kagome hadn’t bandaged it.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine,” Kagome assured the woman. “Remember to keep yourself aligned. Don’t hunch forward. Maintain good posture.” </p><p> </p><p>The woman nodded and resumed firing on her target. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome strolled the length of the dojo, administering guidance and praise where needed. The women in her class had settled down from yesterday’s introduction to Sesshomaru, leaving the stoic demon to his meditation. </p><p> </p><p>She consciously avoided glancing in his direction, afraid he’d catch her in his gaze. There was something magnetic about it. Like a slow pour of honey, his golden eyes lured her in. Kagome wondered if she fell far enough in, would it taste as sweet? </p><p> </p><p>“Your instruction has concluded for today” a deep voice declared. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome jolted, a hand flying to her heart as she realized two things simultaneously. First, her students were all staring at her expectantly, and second, Sesshomaru seemed to be making a habit of sneaking up on her. Seeing his smirk, she wondered if he enjoyed it. </p><p> </p><p>“Right, uh, that’s all for today, ladies. We’ll pick up here tomorrow. Have a nice day,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>The women chorused their ‘thank you’s’ and ‘goodbyes’ while Kagome stepped away from Sesshomaru. It was embarrassing for her clients to see her flushed face but it was better than the alternative. </p><p> </p><p>“Interesting,” he remarked. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Kagome asked, keeping her focus on the students exiting the training room. </p><p> </p><p>“You do not appear to sense it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sense what?” </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t answer. Kagome waited but he stayed quiet until she turned toward him. His gaze lingered on her face. She started to ask him what he was doing. She had a right to know and his ambiguous replies were frustrating her. </p><p> </p><p>“Sess—.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hush.” </p><p> </p><p>His hand came up to cradle the back of her head. Kagome jumped but she could pull her eyes away from his. He tilted his head down as his free hand rose. </p><p> </p><p>She attempted to pull free, scared he meant to rip something from her the way he’d removed the black pearl from Inuyasha’s eye. The tomb of their father had been hidden inside the pearl, along with Tessaiga, unbeknownst to Inuyasha. Was there a hidden place inside her too? Hadn’t the Shikon Jewel been enough? </p><p> </p><p>“What do you feel?” he questioned in his typical calm manner. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you serious? I’m worried you’ll cut me open!” she cried.</p><p> </p><p>“What else?” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome glared at him. “I’m annoyed you won’t tell me what’s going on; angry that when I ask, you answer with another question, and...,” she trailed off, not wanting to voice her final concern. </p><p> </p><p>“And?” he prompted. </p><p> </p><p>“Sesshomaru, let me go.” </p><p> </p><p>“Tell me what else you feel.”</p><p> </p><p>There was no blushing this time. Kagome swallowed down her fear and responded with a defiant, “No.” </p><p> </p><p>For a tense moment, neither of them moved. Kagome could hear her pants of breath, feel her elevated pulse rate, and see the dramatic rise and fall of her chest. She was aware of changes in Sesshomaru as well. His normally sober expression was cracked. There was a hint of intrigue, a trace of amusement, and a spark of heat. </p><p> </p><p>“Very well.” His grip loosened and his hands fell steadily to his sides. </p><p> </p><p>“Wh-what was that for?” </p><p> </p><p>“Your first indication of your powers returning was two nights ago when you were threatened, correct?” Sesshomaru inquired. </p><p> </p><p>“And you,” Kagome added. </p><p> </p><p>“I was testing a theory,” he explained, “but it appears that you do not perceive me as a threat.” </p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t tell if he was upset by that revelation or not. His expression had turned impassive. “You said so yourself. We’re friends,” Kagome offered by way of explanation. </p><p> </p><p>“Friends,” he repeated. She nodded. “And do you always become flushed when a friend is close to you?” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome felt her cheeks burn under his scrutinizing gaze. “I—I don’t...I didn’t...”</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Sensei.” </p><p> </p><p><em> Saved by the class</em>, she thought, except the look Sesshomaru was giving her said otherwise. </p><p> </p><p>He may not have spoken the words out loud but the message was clear. <em> I am not done with you.  </em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru remained close to her throughout the entire session as if to serve as a reminder of his promise. Her clients didn’t remark on his proximity. She could tell from their glances and murmured conversations that the demon lord made them nervous. They weren’t the only ones. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome didn’t consider him a physical threat. That didn’t mean she didn’t find him dangerous. Not all risks were the life-threatening kind. Some dealt with a far more perilous matter.</p><p> </p><p>She fought the compulsion to place her hand over her heart. Her pulse hadn’t stopped racing. Kagome knew Sesshomaru could hear it. </p><p> </p><p>On the surface, he appeared unaffected by their interaction but Kagome caught the way he tilted his head slightly when she turned away from him. When Kagome moved, he seemed to move in unison, always a parallel to her posture. She wondered if he was aware of how his body reacted to hers. </p><p> </p><p>“Sensei, am I adjusting my positioning correctly?” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome went to the student’s side, reviewing the finger placement on his bow. </p><p> </p><p>“Daisuke, you need to grip here firmer,” Kagome said, indicating the correct positioning. “It will improve your control over the bow so you can aim more accurately.” </p><p> </p><p>He bowed his head. “Thank you, Sensei.”</p><p> </p><p>She lowered her head in return, taking a step back to watch him fire off an arrow. As she anticipated, this one found its mark. Pleased, Kagome moved through the training room, resuming her instruction. </p><p> </p><p>“Eiichi, don’t clench your jaw. Concentration is key. Tension will only limit your ability to shoot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sosuke, don’t close your eyes. You need to see the target to be able to hit it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Gaku, manners!” </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Sensei,” the man quickly apologized. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome frowned. She felt awkward reprimanding men who were twenty years her senior but she didn’t tolerate disrespect in her dojo. Shaking her head, she moved away. Five hundred years of progress and men still felt the need to compete in order to prove their masculinity. </p><p> </p><p><em> So much for evolution</em>, Kagome thought ruefully.</p><p> </p><p>A crash had her whipping around, hand on her belt. Her eyes widened in shock and the next second she was screaming at Sesshomaru, trying in vain to remove his hand from Gaku’s robes. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop! What do you think you’re doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“This swine deserves it,” Sesshomaru grumbled, his narrowed eyes fixated on the whimpering man in his grip. </p><p> </p><p>“Sesshomaru, release him. Now!” </p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t stay here if you’re going to assault my pupils,” Kagome snapped. </p><p> </p><p>“He was disrespectful. He should be the one cast out,” the demon growled. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Please, I didn’t mean it. I was joking, okay? It was only a joke,” Gaku babbled as the other students crowded around. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome stared at her client, unsure what he could have possibly said to invoke such as a violent response from Sesshomaru. </p><p> </p><p>“Apologize,” Sesshomaru requested. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, of course. Sensei, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said those things. It was rude and— and please let me go,” he pleaded with Sesshomaru.</p><p> </p><p>The demon lord gave no indication of releasing the man. Kagome reached up, wrapping both hands around his forearm. “Sesshomaru, let him go. <em> Please</em>.” </p><p> </p><p>She felt the tension in his muscles loosen. With a thud, Gaku fell to the floor. Kagome barely had time to react before Sesshomaru barked, “Dismissed.”</p><p> </p><p>The room was frozen. Confused stares centered on Kagome. but she wasn’t looking at them. quiet as they waited for their teacher’s order. She was glaring at her house guest. “You can’t just—.”</p><p> </p><p>He silenced her protests with a sharp look. Kagome went taut. She’d never seen him this angry before. The fury in his burning eyes made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Her skin prickled with goosebumps. She knew what she had to do. </p><p> </p><p>“Please pair up. The senior-most member of your team shoots first and then you will switch. I want you to observe each other’s habits and stances. I will be back in a few minutes,” Kagome instructed. </p><p> </p><p>There was a collective murmur of ‘yes’ and she watched as the class set forth to complete the task at hand. Satisfied with her students, Kagome turned her attention to Sesshomaru. “Outside.”</p><p> </p><p>He followed her out the front. She waited until the door slid shut to speak. “That was uncalled for.” </p><p> </p><p>“It was necessary.” </p><p> </p><p>“Necessary? He is a client, Sesshomaru! He pays money to be here, money that I need to keep my business running,” Kagome explained, infuriated. </p><p> </p><p>“Find another client,” he argued. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that simple. Just because I have classes doesn’t mean people will pay for them. They certainly won’t pay for classes if they are worried about being attacked,” she shot back.</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged indifferently. “If you offer to teach them a skill involving weapons, they should be ready for an attack.” </p><p> </p><p>“My students come to my classes to learn kyudo. There is more to it than firing a bow and arrow,” Kagome argued. </p><p> </p><p>“Indeed,” he agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“How am I supposed to teach poise and balance if you’re provoking my students to fight?” </p><p> </p><p>“I did not provoke him. He made a crude comment and I demanded he silence his tongue,” Sesshomaru snarled.</p><p> </p><p>“What did he say?” Kagome asked. </p><p> </p><p>“His words were inappropriate,” Sesshomaru snarled. “I will not repeat such vulgarity.” </p><p> </p><p>“Even if they were, your actions aren’t justified. This isn’t the Feudal Era. You can’t just fight someone because they upset you. We have laws in this time, ones that protect men like Gaku from being struck,” Kagome reminded him. </p><p> </p><p>“He dishonored you,” Sesshomaru insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“If he doesn’t like me or this class, he is welcome to leave, but he will leave of his own volition, not because you decided for him. Do you understand?” </p><p> </p><p>“I do not. Why do you stand for such insolence?” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome sighed. “People are always going to have opinions that differ from my own. Most will keep them to themselves but there are a few who will voice them from time to time. If I attacked every person who didn’t like me, I’d be constantly at war with them and myself.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yourself?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, because if I feel the need to fight them, then on some level I must agree with them. If I let them get to me, it’s because deep down, I think they are right or I’m not confident enough in myself to let it go. Either way, they win. They’ve succeeded in making me feel less than what I am,” she explained. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru scoffed. “You are not what that worm said.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe. Maybe not, but you can’t fight my battles for me, Sesshomaru.” </p><p> </p><p>“If I was fighting, there would be no battle, only death.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome’s fists clenched at her side. He wasn’t listening to her. “You have to apologize to Gaku.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” she insisted. “Either you apologize tomorrow at the start of class or you can’t stay with me.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru glared at her, eyes flashing dangerously. “I will not honor orders from you or anyone else.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is my dojo and my home. You can honor that or you can leave,” Kagome replied defiantly. </p><p> </p><p>He chose the latter.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Sesshomaru walk away wasn’t easy but it was necessary. He needed time to cool off and Kagome needed time to think. She returned to her class, begging forgiveness for the interruption. No one uttered a word about what had transpired. In fact, not a single member of the class spoke again until she ended for the day. </p><p> </p><p>Once alone, Kagome returned to her apartment. Her home had become a sanctuary over the past couple of years. Surrounded by her few precious possessions and blessed with a view of the park, Kagome took several deep breaths. The exercise helped calm her. With a clear mind, she tried to figure out what to do. </p><p> </p><p>Her relationship with Sesshomaru had changed. She recognized that it had been changing ever since their reunion; she just hadn’t allowed herself to accept it. Kagome stared out the kitchen window, wondering if pursuing anything with him was a wise decision or if she’d end up alone and hurt. </p><p> </p><p>Again. </p><p> </p><p>It was a sobering thought. Keeping busy was her way of staying distracted from feeling abandoned. With Sesshomaru around, Kagome was constantly reminded of the life she’d once had— a life she missed. </p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t deny how exciting the last few days had been. Even if the rational part of her brain knew there was no place for such antics in the modern world, Kagome admitted— at least to herself —that it was pleasant. No one had protected her, sheltered her, defended her the way Sesshomaru had in years. It was nice to feel important to someone. </p><p> </p><p>A smile crept onto her face until she reality hit her square in the face. Sesshomaru’s disdain for humanity and half-breeds was not a flaw Kagome could overlook. He may have chosen a select few to be tolerant of but there was a huge difference between watching over a human and having a romantic relationship with one. Her stomach sank. Whatever fantasy Kagome had concocted was merely that: a fantasy. Any signs she thought she’d witnessed were imagined. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru didn’t— <em> couldn’t </em> —want her. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He didn’t return in time for the afternoon class. Her plans for Mei and the others had to be postponed. A few of the students asked where he was. Kagome answered them honestly, “I don’t know.” </p><p> </p><p>She forced herself to focus on her students. Kagome didn’t glance over her shoulder to see if she could spot him returning. She didn’t count down the minutes to be finished with her last class of the day so she could go out looking for him. She didn’t regret yelling at him. She didn’t do any of those things…</p><p> </p><p>...more than once. </p><p> </p><p>When he finally did appear, it was nearly dusk. She didn’t startle at his entrance. Somehow she’d known he was there, lurking in the shade of the cherry blossom tree just out of sight. His posture was stiff, as was his expression. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you finished for the day?” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Would you prefer if I left?” he questioned. </p><p> </p><p>She shook her head no. </p><p> </p><p>He relaxed and she offered him a small smile. “I know this is an adjustment for both of us. You aren’t used to being around humans and I’m not used to having a demon bodyguard. I won’t kick you out if you promise you won’t do anything like that again.” Sesshomaru’s face darkened. Kagome held up a hand before he could refuse her. She added, “If you respect me, you will respect my decision.” </p><p> </p><p>“As you wish.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome curled her hand around his. “Thank you, Sesshomaru.” </p><p> </p><p>When he met her gaze, the rage was gone. “Shall we begin?” </p><p> </p><p>“What weapons are we starting with?” Kagome asked, dropping his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“The most basic ones,” Sesshomaru answered. </p><p> </p><p>She noticed he’d left Bakusaiga leaning against the wall. Kagome removed her tanto blade, setting it aside. </p><p> </p><p>“Ready?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p> </p><p>No sooner had the confirmation left her mouth than he was charging at her. Kagome felt the immense weight of him collide with her torso. She fell.  All the air was forcibly pushed out of her lungs as her back collided with the floor. Kagome winced from the physical pain and the blow to her pride. </p><p> </p><p>“Again.”</p><p> </p><p>Glowering at Sesshomaru, she fell into her defensive stance, keeping her weight balanced as he moved to strike again. This time, Kagome attempted to move out of his way at the last possible moment but he was too fast. He barreled into her and she hit the mat a second time. </p><p> </p><p>“Again.” </p><p> </p><p>They continued in this manner for several rounds, each one resulting in the same way. Sesshomaru didn’t appear disappointed or frustrated with her. He remained patient, offering suggestions for improvement. No matter how she tried, Kagome was no match for him. His agility and adaptability allowed him to gain the upper hand each time. </p><p> </p><p>The sun had set over the city. Neither party motioned for a break. Neither one was willing to give up.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru knocked her down once more. Kagome muttered a curse as she straightened up, annoyed that she hadn’t landed a single strike against him. Where was his blind spot? What was his weakness? </p><p> </p><p>He readied for his next attack and, suddenly, something inside her awakened. Her chest felt warm. A burst of lilac light encompassed her. Kagome held up her hands and it was as if time stopped. </p><p> </p><p>She saw Sesshomaru approaching, his arm raised to swipe at her. His silver hair was waving behind him, a waterfall of silken tresses running together. Even in motion, not a single strand was out of place. His golden eyes were stuck on her face but there was no malice in his stare, only determination. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome felt her hold slipping. She dropped to her knees, skidding past him just as time resumed its normal speed. Sesshomaru sensed the change. As he turned to face her, Kagome landed a kick to the back of his kneecap. It wasn’t enough to topple him over, but it gave her the opening she needed to tackle him. </p><p> </p><p>Using all her weight, Kagome launched herself at the demon lord, knocking him to the ground. He landed on the mat with a huff. She clapped a hand over her mouth, suppressing a laugh. Kagome hadn’t expected to put him down. </p><p> </p><p>“I am not finished,” Sesshomaru pointed out. </p><p> </p><p>He swept her legs, causing her to fall beside him. Sesshomaru wasted no time in rolling over to trap her between himself and the mat. His arms bracketed either side of her, effectively pinning her beneath him. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you yield?” he inquired. </p><p> </p><p>“No.” Kagome lifted her leg to knee him but he caught it. Sesshomaru held her leg against his side, shifting forward so she could feel some of his weight settle over her. </p><p> </p><p>“Yield.” </p><p> </p><p>“No.” She tried to headbutt him. He dodged her attack with a low chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>“Clever.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome didn’t respond. She took advantage of her free side to smack him. Sesshomaru dropped his hold on her leg to catch her wrist. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop fighting,” he told her. She had the distinct feeling that he wasn’t talking about sparring. </p><p> </p><p>He released her wrist to cup her face. “Yield,” he whispered the command across her lips. </p><p> </p><p>She stared up at him, pupils blown wide and her breathing uneven. His golden eyes had darkened to the color of bronze. Kagome could feel his raw, unfiltered power teasing at the edges of her reiki. There was a possessive edge to it, along with an overwhelming sense of protectiveness, admiration, interest, and desire. The mixture of emotions surprised her, especially when paired with his tenderness. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome closed her eyes, ready to surrender herself to the inevitable pull when a voice called into the dojo. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, sis! You here?” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru stiffened. She scrambled out from under him, realizing she’d never locked up. As she stood, Kagome adjusted her <em> kyudogi</em>, which had fallen open. Sesshomaru stared at her, his eye color returning to gold just as the door slid open. </p><p> </p><p>Her brother stood in the entryway, his face twisting in confusion when he saw them. “Who’s this?” </p><p> </p><p>“Sōta, this is Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, this is my brother, Sōta.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hello.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you,” Sōta nodded to Sesshomaru.“Mom’s been trying to call you, you know,” he said to her. “She asked me to stop by on my way home from study group to make sure you were alright.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine,” Kagome assured him, hoping her face wasn’t as red. Her whole body felt as though it was on fire. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? You look a little flushed?” Sōta asked, concerned. “You aren’t getting sick for real this time, are you?” </p><p> </p><p>“No. No, of course not. We were just sparring and lost track of time,” Kagome said hastily. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, well call Mom so she doesn’t worry. She still hasn’t gotten used to the idea of you living by yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll call her,” Kagome promised. </p><p> </p><p>“Good. I have to go, lots of homework to do. See you on Sunday?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded. “I’ll be there.” </p><p> </p><p>“And bring Sesshomaru. I’m sure Mom and Gramps would love to meet your boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome was going to murder her younger brother.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Up next: Sesshomaru's POV</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the top of the tallest skyscraper in Chiyoda City, stood a lone figure. The wind whipped across his pale face, blowing the long strands of his silver hair behind him. His metallic eyes scanned the metropolis with disdain. </p><p> </p><p>There had been a time when this land was quiet, unblemished by the harsh lights and constant noise that permeated the night air. He longed for a simpler age. Back then, there had been no need to harness his powers or to hide his true nature. He was granted no such luxury now.</p><p> </p><p>The current time was vastly different from the centuries of his youth. Wars did not rage with clashes of metal and iron. Lives were not drained by blood and sweat. No, in this world men fought with their money. Their strategies did not hinge on weaponry or mastered skills but manipulation and coercion. His time had been viewed as savage but to Sesshomaru, the true savage was the businessman. </p><p> </p><p>Had it not been for his vow to protect his pack, the Lord of the Western Lands would have refused to deal with them. His distaste for humans had grown over the centuries. With their technology came power and with that power came destruction, greed, and malice. Sometimes he wondered if Naraku had been purged from the Earth. Sesshomaru could sense his evil presence tainting the lives of those surrounding him. No one appeared to be immune. </p><p> </p><p>No one but her. </p><p> </p><p>He had not expected to see her again. Humans had a brief lifespan in comparison to demons, especially an inuyokai of his esteemed bloodline. That day in the park, when she had first discovered him, Sesshomaru had been surprised. He had not felt her reiki and his yoki had not flared upon attack. She’d caught him unaware. </p><p> </p><p>Her scent was right, as were her physical attributes, but he knew it was not possible. She could not have survived. </p><p> </p><p>Fleeing into the shadows of the trees, he had waited, convinced the miko was a reincarnation, a mirror image of the woman he had once known. Then she had returned and he could no longer deny it. </p><p> </p><p>The Shikon miko was alive. </p><p> </p><p>Alive and unmated. </p><p> </p><p>Her status further complicated the matter. His interest in her, once easily dismissed as a curiosity, was changing. From her mannerisms to how she dressed, there had always been an air of peculiarness around her. It was only now that he understood why.</p><p> </p><p>The power to time travel was not one he had experience with. There were no records of another priestess possessing such abilities. Sesshomaru was intrigued though he was more concerned about her nullifying his powers. More troubling was the fact she appeared ignorant of her abilities. </p><p> </p><p>She had not noticed his jaki when he’d been in dog form. If she had, perhaps his humanoid form would not have shocked her. Even today, Kagome had not reacted. She did not flinch when his yoki rose, leading Sesshomaru to conclude she could not sense him. It was puzzling. </p><p> </p><p>He told himself it was the unique nature of their situation that made him linger. The fact she was unmated had nothing to do with him. Regardless, her lack of companion confused him. She had many suitors, his half-brother included. Why had she chosen a solitary life? </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> If I’m going to be with someone, I want a partner.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru ran a clawed hand through his hair, ruminating on her words. He did not doubt that Inuyasha would have failed to keep her happy. The hanyo was content to let his mate take care of him. That was a traditional perspective that humans and demons shared. It was a view Sesshomaru had never cared for. </p><p> </p><p>He had witnessed the strength of his mother. Upon hearing of Tōga’s demise, hoards came to take over the Western Lands. His mother took up her blade to defend her child and her home. Her act inspired the court. Together they drove the invaders out. His mother had ruled the Western Lands until her death. </p><p> </p><p>Though they had never been particularly close, Sesshomaru respected his mother. He admired her actions, her determination to keep the West stable. Without her steadfast dedication, he would have never been able to travel the way he had when he was young. A fact the demon lord was all too aware of since her passing. </p><p> </p><p>The council of lords had convened last year. They had decided it was he who would rule. Their numbers were low. The threat of a demon upon demon attack was almost nonexistent. The greater concern was the humans, of being found out and eradicated. </p><p> </p><p>It was an honor to be chosen. His mother had wanted this for him. His father would have been proud. It was the role he was destined to play. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru wanted none of it. </p><p> </p><p>“My Lord.” </p><p> </p><p>He did not turn. “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Forgive me for disturbing you, but Lord Kichi has arrived.” </p><p> </p><p>“I will be down shortly,” he replied, dismissing her with a wave. </p><p> </p><p>His attendant Ume, bowed and backed away several steps before exiting the rooftop. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru tucked his chin, sniffing his robes. There was a faint trace of her still on his skin. With a sigh, he sprung into the air, soaring above the haze to land on his cloud. </p><p> </p><p>He did not go inside until he was rid of Kagome’s scent. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Before the purge, there had been sixty-six provinces in Japan. Unlike humans, the demon lords were efficient. They covered more territory, resulting in twelve separate houses, each named for their location.  From there, they had spun off into small groups, such as the northwestern tribe and the southeastern clan. In the end, there were twelve lords under his rule. </p><p> </p><p>As the families were dismantled by war, smaller clusters were formed. The survivors reverted to pack mentality, regardless of their tribe. There was safety in numbers and it was far easier to trust a fellow demon than a mortal. </p><p> </p><p>Centuries passed while the remaining members of the demon community found their places hidden amongst human society. While they appeared as harmless as their neighbors, they were not. Time had not dulled their senses or their powers. It had merely stripped them of their freedom. </p><p> </p><p>But what good was freedom if they were dead?</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru sighed, staring at the documents piled on his desk. Under the guise of an investment banking firm, the Lord of the Western Lands held court. The lords under him came to him for guidance, support, and resources. Hosting them was draining. He was not suited for sitting or listening. The inconvenience was one of the reasons Sesshomaru despised ruling. </p><p> </p><p>A light knock from Ume announced his first appointment of the evening. The door swung open to reveal Lord Kichi. Like Ume, he was a bird demon, though his rank was higher. As Phoenix demon, Kichi possessed an arsenal of magnificent powers. By comparison, Ume’s skills were almost nonexistent. </p><p> </p><p>“Lord Sesshomaru,” Kichi dropped to his knee, bowing in respect once he’d crossed the threshold. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru motioned for him to rise. Kichi crossed the room to take the seat across from the dog demon. </p><p> </p><p>“My Lord, I have traveled from Sapporo to request guidance on a matter troubling my house,” Kichi began. </p><p> </p><p>“What are the circumstances surrounding your concern?” Sesshomaru inquired. </p><p> </p><p>“Development has ravaged our lands. The humans flock to our island, arriving in droves to conquer the great mountain, bathe in our springs, and use our hillsides as recreation. They need to be dealt with.” </p><p> </p><p>“How?”</p><p> </p><p>“Experience dictates that the only language they respond to is violence,” Kichi answered. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru glared at the Phoenix demon. “Have they been violent with one of our kind?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, my lord.” </p><p> </p><p>“Has a human discovered anyone’s true identity?” </p><p> </p><p>Again, Lord Kichi said no.</p><p> </p><p>“Is anyone’s life being threatened through force, a lack of sustenance, or homelessness?” </p><p> </p><p>“No.” </p><p> </p><p>“Then what would you have me do?” </p><p> </p><p>“Join our ranks as you once did and help us rid the land of the infestation,” Kichi prompted. </p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“My lord, there is no other way for us to—.”</p><p> </p><p>“Combat would jeopardize the peaceful existence we have created. A battle would risk not only our stronghold on Hokkaido but across the country. Your pride could cost us the lives of all those under my protection. Tell me, is that a price you are willing to pay?” Sesshomaru asked. </p><p> </p><p>“No, of course not, my lord.” </p><p> </p><p>“Then strategize an alternative method,” Sesshomaru demanded angrily. “Dismissed.” </p><p> </p><p>Lord Kichi walked out of the office, head hung in shame. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru was barely given a moment of peace before his next appointment entered.</p><p> </p><p>“My Lord,” Koremi greeted him, folding at the waist. </p><p> </p><p>Wordlessly, Sesshomaru watched his guest straighten up to approach the desk. The years had not lessened his distaste for wolf demons. It was unfortunate that on this night he was scheduled to meet Lord Koremi. He was already in a foul mood. </p><p> </p><p>“I have come to ask for your favor.” </p><p> </p><p>“And why should I grant you, favor, Koremi?” Sesshomaru questioned, authorizing the first contract on his pile. </p><p> </p><p>“What I ask of you, my lord, would benefit my family, your house, and our kind. It would be a great honor, if you would accept my daughter, Aiya, as your mate,” Lord Koremi proposed. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru placed his pen down and slowly rose from his chair. The gaze on Koremi’s face him was hopeful. Evidently, he thought his pathetic notion had been accepted. Sesshomaru instantly destroyed that notion. </p><p> </p><p>“You speak of honor but your suggestion is the lowest form of cowardice I have seen in many moons. How dare you presume to understand what honors my house? You, who hid in the mountains while your brothers and sisters were slaughtered? You know nothing of honor. You disgrace me.” </p><p> </p><p>“M-my lord?” </p><p> </p><p>“Leave.” </p><p> </p><p>“Apologies, my lord. You are of age and I only thought—.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now!” </p><p> </p><p>The wolf demon rushed out of his office, leaving the door hanging open. </p><p> </p><p>When Ume stepped inside to check on him, Sesshomaru hissed, “Were you aware of his intentions?”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head. “No, my lord. His written request for an audience stated he was seeking supplies for the northern mountains.” </p><p> </p><p>“Such deceit will not occur again. Henceforth, you will screen all meetings,” he decided. </p><p> </p><p>With an obedient nod, Ume turned her attention to the electronic tablet in her hands. “Your next appointment is with Lord Taigen,” she informed him. </p><p> </p><p>“Cancel it.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widened as she raised her face from the device. </p><p> </p><p>“Summon Myoga,” he ordered. “I need to discuss an urgent matter with him.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, my lord. Right away.” Ume bowed and hurried from the room, making sure to close the doors behind her. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru lowered himself into his chair, glaring at the place where Lord Koremi had stood moments earlier. </p><p> </p><p>Wolf demons were weak, foolish subjects. They were not worthy of bloodline or his name. Their powers were limited, as were their minds. He would sooner take a human for his mate. The thought startled him, yet it was not the first time that the idea had crossed his mind over the last week. </p><p> </p><p>In his search to locate Rin’s descendants, he had unwittingly stumbled across another connection from that period of his life. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome.</p><p> </p><p>His lips turned upward as Sesshomaru recalled her shy smile. He might not have been unable to sense her reiki but he could still read her. The flush on her cheeks and her avoidance of him was a clear tell. She flustered so easily. </p><p> </p><p>Normally, Sesshomaru found such antics annoying. They were ploys, tools female yokai learned in their youth to ensnare a suitable mate. He abhorred games. All they were was a distraction. Sesshomaru did not enjoy wasting his time. He was not a patient being. </p><p> </p><p>Which was why Ume was quick to fetch Myoga. </p><p> </p><p>She knocked twice, her way of communicating his guest had arrived. The door opened barley an inch, then shut. Sesshomaru tracked a small speck across the office floor. </p><p> </p><p>Myoga, though unable to shift into a humanoid form, had managed to survive numerous attacks on demon settlements. The flea demon’s size was a valuable asset. The fact that he was a coward also aided him in avoiding trouble. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru held little respect for the meager demon but his extensive knowledge was unparalleled. </p><p> </p><p>“Lord Sesshomaru, your humble servant has answered your call. How may I serve you?” Myoga asked as he sprung up onto the desk. </p><p> </p><p>“I require information,” the dog demon disclosed. “What do you know of power nullification?” </p><p> </p><p>“For a demon such as yourself?” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“It is a rare ability, indeed. Few have possessed such a skill. You, of course, can nullify lesser demons and your opponent's poison. I have never come across another who was able to do the same,” Myoga shared. </p><p> </p><p>“Have you come across another who could nullify me?” </p><p> </p><p>The flea’s eyes widened. “You, Lord Sesshomaru? Why, heavens, no. That would be a remarkably strong demon.” </p><p> </p><p>“Miko,” he corrected.</p><p> </p><p>“A priestess was able to nullify you? Did she also attempt to purify you?” </p><p> </p><p>“No,” Sesshomaru confirmed. </p><p> </p><p>Myoga stared at him in disbelief. </p><p> </p><p>“I was able to nullify her in return. The only time I was able to feel her power was when it was used to protect me. It appears neither of us can harm the other. Are you familiar with such a thing?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, my lord, I am afraid I am not,” the flea answered. He stroked his chin with one tiny hand. “Why would a priestess, whose purpose is to protect humanity from demonic energy, have such a strange and powerful connection to one?” </p><p> </p><p>“If I knew, I would have not summoned you,” Sesshomaru muttered. </p><p> </p><p>Myoga hummed, thoughtfully. “Lord Sesshomaru, have you considered reaching out to your younger brother—.”</p><p> </p><p>“Half-brother.” </p><p> </p><p>“—yes, of course, half-brother on the matter? After all, Inuyasha was close to not one but two powerful priestesses.” </p><p> </p><p>“No.” </p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps, he knows of something from his travels with Lady Kag—.”</p><p> </p><p>“I said no,” Sesshomaru growled. </p><p> </p><p>Myoga fell to his knees, bowing several times in succession. “Apologies, Lord Sesshomaru. Forgive me for my insolence.” </p><p> </p><p>“I called you, Myoga. If you can not prove useful to this house, I will no longer afford you the protection you seek. Have I made myself clear?” </p><p> </p><p>“As crystal, Lord Sesshomaru. I will research this anomaly and find details to assist you in your predicament,” the flea promised hastily. </p><p> </p><p>He did not wait to be dismissed. Myoga fled, squeezing under the door before Sesshomaru could change his mind. </p><p> </p><p>The Lord of the West sighed, closing his eyes briefly as he leaned back in his chair. He missed the days when his problems could be resolved with one swipe of his sword. The current state of things dictated a more conservative approach. </p><p> </p><p>His mother had employed a team of advisors, members of the court who she held in regard. They guided her through various decisions she had had to make, outlining the benefits and potential risks of each outcome. It was a practical approach.</p><p> </p><p>Had Sesshomaru been born with the patience to hear them out, he may have kept the advisors on his payroll. He disbanded the group not long after his mother’s passing.</p><p> </p><p>Ume had urged him to reconsider the idea. She was growing weary of his demands.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru was sure she had been grateful for the reprieve his recent absence provided. He briefly wondered what she had done with her time that week. Had she lied and told the lords he was indisposed? Or had she simply rescheduled? He decided the answer did not matter.</p><p> </p><p>He was the high-lord. No one questioned his command. No one dared to rival his power. No one gave him orders.</p><p> </p><p>Except the miko.</p><p> </p><p>Smirking, Sesshomaru rose and strolled out of his office.</p><p> </p><p>Ume glanced up as he passed her desk. “My lord?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am done for this evening,” he explained. “Please have my car brought around.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, my lord.” With her head bowed low, she dialed the number for his driver.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru gave her a curt nod.</p><p> </p><p>By the time he reached the ground floor, a sleek town car was waiting for him. His driver, an unsuspecting human, dropped him off outside the dojo. If the man had any questions about Sesshomaru’s business at the training studio, he did not voice them.</p><p> </p><p>“Have a good night, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>He tipped the man and bid him farewell. Once the car was out of sight, he made his way inside.</p><p> </p><p>The trees decorating the grounds aided in shielding the demon as he scaled the walls. Sesshomaru should have suggested they be trimmed to increase security but since the leaves concealed his comings and goings, he remained silent on the matter. There was nothing in the city as dangerous as him. Anyone who dared trespass would be dealt with. The miko may have chosen to show mercy. He would not.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru made no sound as he strolled through the dojo to the apartment door. He scoffed when he realized she had left it unlocked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Foolish, girl. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Had had every intention of waking her up, demanding to know why she thought it was acceptable to leave herself open to attack. Then he saw her.</p><p> </p><p>She was curled up on her futon, her back to him as she clung tightly to a blanket. The sheet had pulled part of her shirt up, revealing the bare skin of her back which was colored with bruises. The flames of his anger were instantly extinguished.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru knelt by her side, inspecting the damage. An unfamiliar emotion struck, piercing through him as efficiently as her arrow had. He felt the uncomfortable sensation in his gut. It started as a small annoyance but steadily grew the longer he analyzed Kagome’s injuries.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, he considered it part of the strange effect their powers had on each other. Sesshomaru cast the notion aside. Nullification did not result in physical ailment. This was something worse.</p><p> </p><p>Guilt.</p><p> </p><p>He had pushed her too hard in their sparring session. She was human. Her frail constitution could not withstand his rigorous training regime. His clawed hand trembled slightly as he raised it to touch her marked flesh. His eyes widened. She was colder than he had expected.</p><p> </p><p>Carefully, the demon lord arranged himself on the mattress, situating her slight form between himself and mokomoko. The miko shifted in her sleep. Her eyes opened a crack as she turned toward him.</p><p> </p><p>“Sesshomaru?”</p><p> </p><p>“Go back to sleep. You require rest.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re warm.” She made a humming noise, pressing her face into his shoulder to rest between the soft fur of mokomoko and the fine silk of his kimono. Within seconds, her eyes closed and her breathing slowed.</p><p> </p><p>He had never apologized to any creature before. The sentiment was not one he felt the need to express.</p><p> </p><p>Until now.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru wondered why she had not cried out. The miko had not complained, had not even faltered in her attempts to withstand his attacks. Kagome met him each time with grin determination and a stubbornness that reminded the demon lord of himself.</p><p> </p><p>He tucked her head under his chin, cradling her close.</p><p> </p><p>She was skilled beyond her spiritual powers. Her generous heart and clever mind were assets most female demons could only envy. She would be a more honorable partner than any wolf demon; of that, he was sure. The miko was strong, willful, yet compassionate. </p><p> </p><p>She would make a fine mate. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sure everyone's seen the news regarding the new Inuyasha content. Personally, I'm not sure whether to be happy, excited, or terrified. What are your thoughts?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. From here on, we'll be switching between POV's and increasing the heat factor. Gotta earn that 'E' rating sometime</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Kagome floated on the edge of sleep, happily stuck in the moment between dreaming and being awake. She’d never been as comfortable as this moment. Everything was warm, soft, and completely perfect. </p><p> </p><p>There was no other word to describe the situation she found herself in. Kagome doubted she would ever be as content as this. Snuggling further into her pillow, she clung to the last few precious minutes before her alarm shattered her serenity. </p><p> </p><p>Her fingers curled around her sheets. The fabric was thick and fluffy. Kagome’s brow creased. She turned her face. The skin of her cheek glided along smooth silk. Curiosity gave her the final push into a conscious state. When she opened her eyes, Kagome found herself enveloped in Sesshomaru’s embrace. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes were closed and his breathing was languid. She watched him, a small smile appearing on her lips. Kagome had never seen him sleep. The menacing glare was gone, replaced by a serene expression which made him look innocent. Her smile widened. </p><p> </p><p>Careful not to wake him, Kagome reached up to move a section of silver hair behind his ear. The color of his markings seemed muted. She wondered if their intensity was driven by his emotions. Gently, she traced each of the stripes with her fingertips. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome followed the upper line toward his ear. Unlike Inuyasha, Sesshomaru’s ears more closely resembled human anatomy than a dog’s. The distinct difference was the length and pointed design. She trailed the crest of his earlobe before burying her hand in his silver tresses. </p><p> </p><p>There was a subdued sound from the demon lord. Kagome glanced at his face to find him staring at her. </p><p> </p><p>“You may continue,” Sesshomaru said.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome shifted to free her right arm so she could repeat the gestures on his opposite side. The demon lord’s golden eyes closed. Her ministrations earned Kagome another throaty growl. The low rumbling sounded like a purr. </p><p> </p><p>When she reached his earlobe, Sesshomaru grabbed hold of her wrist. Kagome gasped. “Those are sensitive,” he told her.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” she mumbled apologetically. </p><p> </p><p>His grip on her loosened but he didn’t release her. “Proceed but know if you do, I may not be able to control my reaction.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome turned a brilliant crimson.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru let go of her wrist and rose from the futon. He exited her bedroom, sliding the door shut behind him. </p><p> </p><p>She peered at the indent in her mattress, the only lingering sign that he’d slept beside her. Her skin was flushed, her was mouth dry, and her head was overcome with a dizzying array of scenarios beginning with what might have happened had she not stopped touching him. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome flopped onto her back, staring at the ceiling. They hadn’t discussed what had almost transpired between them in the training room. Sesshomaru left her tossing and turning in her bed, trying to figure out how to deal with him. She had fallen asleep before she found the answer. </p><p> </p><p>Waking up to find him in her bed, cuddling her, had been unexpected and confusing. Her physical attraction to him aside, Kagome was getting used to him being around. It was nice to have someone to speak with, someone who valued the same things she did, even if that someone tended to be slightly difficult at times. She pursed her lips. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome knew her relationship with Sesshomaru had grown beyond friendship but she didn’t know what happened next. What did she <em> want </em> to happen? </p><p> </p><p>The squawking of her alarm clock interrupted her internal musings. Kagome slammed her palm down on the device but the ringing didn’t stop. </p><p> </p><p>Jumping off her bed, she raced into the kitchen where the smoke detector was going off. “Sesshomaru, what—?”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t have a chance to finish vocalizing she question. The sight before Kagome forced her to take immediate action. She shoved Sesshomaru aside, flung open the cabinets, and pulled out a fire extinguisher. The demon lord watched her nonplussed as Kagome doused the flames. </p><p> </p><p>With a shaky breath, she backed away, surveying the damage while the alarm continued to ring above their heads. The backsplash was blackened from the smoke. Her frying pan was unrecognizable and her stovetop was unsalvageable. Kagome groaned. This was not how she wanted to start her day. </p><p> </p><p>“What were you doing?” she asked Sesshomaru. </p><p> </p><p>“You require sustenance when you wake. I was preparing your meal,” he responded. </p><p> </p><p>All her ire vanished. “Y-you were making me breakfast?” </p><p> </p><p>He nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome swallowed, working hard against the onslaught of emotions that threatened to overwhelm her. No one but her mother had ever cooked for her before. She hurried to open a window, using it as an excuse to wipe at her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I am responsible for the incident. I will ensure you—.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sesshomaru?” Kagome cut him off by wrapping both her hands around one of his. He gazed down at her. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>He blinked, perplexed. “Are you not displeased?” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome shook her head. “This was a thoughtful gesture. No one’s ever done anything like this for me,” she told him. </p><p> </p><p>“That is unacceptable,” Sesshomaru remarked. </p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t help herself. She laughed. Giving his hand a squeeze, Kagome said, “You can be really sweet when you want to be.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru took her by the chin, his thumb lightly brushing across her bottom lip. “I want to.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome dropped her gaze to his mouth, feeling the familiar pull toward him. If she leaned in and lifted up onto her tiptoes, the distance between them would cease to exist. He was right there, not moving, not stopping her. There was no reason she couldn’t just—</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bzzzzzzzz</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The front gate intercom alerted her to someone trying to get in. </p><p> </p><p>She spotted the time and cursed. She was late. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><em> This is karma</em>, Kagome thought wistfully. </p><p> </p><p>Her classes had acclimated to Sesshomaru’s presence. Their focus returned to improving their skills instead of garnering attention from the new addition to the dojo. In contrast, Kagome’s concentration was solely on the demon lord. </p><p> </p><p>She hadn’t stopped thinking about this morning’s incident all day. It was the second time they’d been interrupted. Kagome considered following her impulse to march up to Sesshomaru, grab him by his kimono, and kiss him. That would be one way to confirm how he felt about her. And a surefire way to lose clients. </p><p> </p><p>It was hopeless. She was being pathetic. Hadn’t she learned her lesson? Wasn’t being rejected by a half-demon enough? Did she think this time things would be any different? Sesshomaru was a full demon and a lord. Whatever he wanted with her was nothing more than a passing curiosity. Once his interest was sated, he’d move on. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome bit her lower lip. Even if Sesshomaru would eventually leave, for now, he was here with her, offering to teach her and attempting to take care of her. Inuyasha had never bothered with such things. Of course, he’d never almost burned down her house either. A small laugh escaped her as she thought of her kitchen. It was a disaster. </p><p> </p><p>“What amuses you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” she lied, covering her mouth with her hand. He didn’t appear convinced. Kagome cleared her throat. “So what are we practicing today? More sparring?” </p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Swords?” </p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome’s brow creased. “Then what?” </p><p> </p><p>“You will not be training with me until you have healed,” Sesshomaru stated. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m good to go,” she assured him, pushing her bangs aside to show him how her cut was gone. </p><p> </p><p>“My concern is not for that,” he replied, running his thumb parallel over the ghost of her cut. “But for this.” His opposite hand came to trace the length of her spine. Kagome winced. “You are injured.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine,” she insisted, stepping away from him. Feeling his skin against her was flustering. She needed to distance herself. </p><p> </p><p>“You are not.” </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t get to tell me—.”</p><p> </p><p>“Be quiet.” Kagome’s eyes widened in surprise. Sesshomaru hadn’t taken that tone with her since the day they met. “I will not tolerate your willfulness if you refuse to exercise care for yourself,” he said. </p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t the one who killed the stove,” Kagome pointed out, her tone sharper than she intended.</p><p> </p><p>His gaze flickered to her apartment door. “I will see to your needs.” </p><p> </p><p>“My needs?” </p><p> </p><p>“You are alone, unmated, and—.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please stop saying that,” Kagome pleaded, feeling a blush creep into her cheeks once more. </p><p> </p><p>His expression remained unchanged. “Unmated?” </p><p> </p><p>She nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you ashamed?” </p><p> </p><p><em> Yes. No. </em>Kagome couldn’t decide. It didn’t bother her when her clients made comments about her relationship status. She brushed it off as nosy-neighbor syndrome. When Sesshomaru said ‘unmated’ in that deep voice, her pulse raced. Her skin felt as if it was stretched too tight over her bones and she struggled to concentrate. </p><p> </p><p>“Kagome?” </p><p> </p><p>She blinked and suddenly he was there, looming over her. </p><p> </p><p>“You should not regret your decision. One should take care in selecting their partner. A mating bond is permanent. It should not be taken lightly. Your choice to wait for an appropriate mate is wise.”</p><p> </p><p>“T-thank you,” she managed to stutter. </p><p> </p><p>“Someone who wishes to pursue you should make his intentions clear. He would need to prove he is worthy of you by demonstrating his stretch and ability to defend you. He must be able to provide for you and, above all, he must be able to please you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Please me?” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru leaned toward her. “Does this please you?” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome tried to nod. She didn’t think she could move. Her entire body felt stiff. Her gaze fixated on his mouth, precariously close to her own. </p><p> </p><p>“Do I please you?” </p><p> </p><p>He stole the answer from her lips. Kagome froze, shocked by the initial press of his mouth against hers. Then his hands fell to her hips and she forgot about all the reasons why they shouldn’t work. </p><p> </p><p>Because they did. </p><p> </p><p>Despite everything she’d told herself, —and her efforts to build a wall around her heart— she fit with Sesshomaru. Her body molded itself to his, like two missing pieces of a puzzle finally coming together to create a beautiful picture. Her hands slid up his torso, over the fabric of his kimono, to wind around his neck. Sesshomaru pulled her closer, further invading Kagome’s space and her thoughts. Her body bended to his will, back arching, toes curling, and legs weakening. Kagome wasn’t even sure if she remembered how to breathe. </p><p> </p><p>One of his hands shifted to her lower back and she cried out. Sesshomaru released her instantly. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” she apologized, unable to meet his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>One clawed finger crooked under her chin, forcing her gaze to his face. “You have nothing to apologize for. I am the one at fault. It was careless of me to take so much before you were ready.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome opened her mouth to protest. He placed a finger gently over her lips. “Once you have fully healed, we will revisit this discussion.” </p><p> </p><p>Her cheeks heated. Watching her, Sesshomaru slowly removed his finger. “Alright,” Kagome agreed softly. </p><p> </p><p>He grinned approvingly. “Would you accompany on a stroll?” he asked, offering her his arm. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome intertwined her fingers with his and together they walked out of the dojo.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The remainder of the week proceeded in the same fashion. Each morning, Kagome woke up cuddled up beside Sesshomaru, usually with one or both of his arms around her. While she dressed, he ordered take-out. </p><p> </p><p>After purchasing the dojo, Kagome hadn’t had any money to sample the delectable dishes offered by the nearby cafes. Sesshomaru’s generosity made her a bit of a glutton but whenever she mentioned repaying him, he reminded her of the stove. </p><p> </p><p>He took it upon himself to watch over the contractors in her apartment while she completed her lessons. Kagome found his behavior helpful but she couldn’t ignore the fact that it served as an excuse for avoiding Gaku, who Sesshomaru refused to apologize to. </p><p> </p><p>During the girls’ afternoon sessions, the demon lord made sure to find time to instruct Mei. He was extremely attentive and gentle with her. Kagome rotated between the rest of her students, making sure to spend extra time with each to offset the fact Mei had a private tutor. </p><p> </p><p>Once class let out, Kagome would go for a walk in the park with Sesshomaru. He seemed to enjoy their leisure time. She found it funny considering his secondary form, though she never told him. When they arrived back at her apartment, he’d have more take-out brought in for her. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome asked Sesshomaru where he got his money. </p><p> </p><p>“My business is lucrative,” he answered, offering no elaboration.</p><p> </p><p>The mystery of where he went at night plagued her. Kagome wanted to ask but each time she tried, her courage vanished. If Sesshomaru wanted her to know, he would have told her. Since he hadn’t shared the details with her, Kagome assumed he didn’t. Which made her question why?</p><p> </p><p>Saturday night, when she exited the bathroom, freshly showered and ready for bed, Kagome decided she deserved to know.</p><p> </p><p>“Sesshomaru?” </p><p> </p><p>He glanced up at her from the book he was reading. Kagome was surprised to find he’d taken a liking to <em>The Tale of Genji</em>. Her copy was slightly mauled due to being part of her travels through the Feudal Era but he didn’t appear to mind. </p><p> </p><p>“Your business,” Kagome began hesitantly, “what is it exactly?” </p><p> </p><p>She watched Sesshomaru close the novel and set it beside him on the couch. “You want to know about my life?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, of course.” </p><p> </p><p>“Come here,” he beckoned her. Forgetting she was clothed only in her towel, Kagome crossed the room. “Turn around,” he commanded. She faced away from him, suddenly keenly aware of how vulnerable she was. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome gasped when she felt his hand on her bare back. The tips of his claws dragged teasingly across her flesh. Her eyes fluttered closed as he inspected the bruises from their first sparring session. </p><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling?” he inquired.</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Kagome replied in a breathy voice she didn’t recognize. </p><p> </p><p>He made a humming sound as his hands guided her backward. She let Sesshomaru position her directly in front of him so that she could feel his knees on the backs of her legs. His thumb swiped across the space between her shoulder blades and then his lips were there. </p><p> </p><p>“Get dressed,” he ordered. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome nodded, wordlessly. On shaky legs, she wandered into her bedroom. It wasn’t until she finished changing that she realized he never answered her question. Stunned, she stood in front of her mirror, wondering if he’d flustered her on purpose. Was he teasing her to avoid discussing the subject? </p><p> </p><p>She slid her bedroom door open with a slam. “Hey! You never— Sesshomaru?” </p><p> </p><p>The couch was bare. Kagome wandered through her apartment but her search only confirmed the thing she feared. He was gone. Confused and a little hurt, she sunk onto the edge of her futon. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru never left without saying goodbye. He’d been living with her for two weeks and in some aspects, he was still a complete stranger to her. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome felt foolish for allowing herself to get swept up by her emotions. She was blinded by her infatuation, disregarding the signs just as she had been when she fell for Inuyasha. Dropping her head into her hands, Kagome groaned. She thought this time was different. </p><p> </p><p>When they walked in the park together, Sesshomaru listened. He never interrupted while she told him a story and he rarely disagreed with her when she explained her choices. If Sesshomaru did have a different opinion, he communicated his stance respectfully. Kagome appreciated his maturity. It was refreshing after years of dealing with Inuyasha and Miroku’s antics. </p><p> </p><p>She also appreciated how perceptive he was. Kagome wasn’t used to anyone caring if she was injured or not. She’d fought through worse injuries during her search for the shards. When she shared that fact with Sesshomaru, his golden eyes had turned red. He went to work early that evening, shoulders rigid and jaw clenched. By morning, though, his calm demeanor had returned. </p><p> </p><p>As compassionate as he was, Sesshomaru hadn’t tried to kiss her again. Kagome couldn’t decide if she was relieved or disappointed. His declaration that afternoon came with a hefty weight of expectation. Kagome wasn’t sure how to handle his proposal. Receiving a mating mark from a demon was not the same as getting a ring from a human. A ring could be returned. Mating marks were forever. </p><p> </p><p>Was he ready for that? Was she? </p><p> </p><p>“Are you prepared to leave?” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome’s head shot up. Sesshomaru stood silhouetted in her doorway. “You’re here. I thought you’d left.” </p><p> </p><p>He frowned, ignoring her assumption. “Do you still wish to know about my business?” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re taking me to where you work?” she asked, amazed. Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome jumped up and ran to her closet. “I need to change!” She shoved him out and shut the door, ignoring his smirk. </p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t sure what to expect in terms of venue or audience. Higher-ranking demons like Sesshomaru tended to wear formal kimonos so Kagome opted for a summer dress. As she slipped on her sandals, she drew a cardigan around her shoulders. When she emerged, he was waiting for her.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome didn’t hesitate as she placed her hand in his. Sesshomaru seemed surprised. She smiled at him, pleased when she saw him relax. Maybe she wasn’t the only one who was nervous.</p><p> </p><p>He led her outside to where a polished town car waited. Kagome glanced up at Sesshomaru expectantly but he merely gave the driver a curt nod and helped her inside.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome scooted across the leather seat to the opposite side, making room for Sesshomaru. He followed, silently. As the driver pulled away from the dojo, Sesshomaru draped his arm across the headrests while she turned her attention to the cityscape.</p><p> </p><p>An array of lights danced across her vision as Kagome stared out the window. Sometimes she forgot to appreciate Tokyo, too busy losing herself in the past to focus on the present.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we going?” she asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru didn’t respond.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome shook her head, a grin toying at her lips. The anticipation excited her. She’d considered numerous possibilities, each more unlikely than the former— a mafia underboss, the head of a shipping conglomerate, a Minister of State. Whatever Sesshomaru was, he had to be in a position of power. That was just his way.</p><p> </p><p>When the car parked in front of a skyscraper in Chiyoda City, Kagome realized how practical he was. “An investment banking firm?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, offering her his arm as she exited the vehicle.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome didn’t insist on taking his hand. This time, she followed his lead.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” she said to the driver as they passed.</p><p> </p><p>The man tipped his hat to her. “Miss. Sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s his name?” Kagome whispered to Sesshomaru.</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Sesshomaru!” The demon lord stared at her in question. “How can you not know your employee’s name?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s human.”</p><p> </p><p>Her brow creased. “So am I.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are different,” he argued.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone deserves respect. You should learn his name so you can thank him properly for his service,” Kagome suggested as they entered the lobby.</p><p> </p><p>“I will consider it,” Sesshomaru acquiesced.</p><p> </p><p>They took the elevator to the top floor, where a grand sitting room awaited them. There was a single desk positioned by a pair of ornate double doors.</p><p> </p><p>Noticing them, the woman at the desk rose. “My lord.”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru guided Kagome toward the doors. As they neared the woman, Kagome noticed, unlike the driver, she was a demon. She regarded Kagome with thinly veiled disdain.</p><p> </p><p>“Kagome, this is Ume, one of my attendants,” Sesshomaru explained. Then to her, he instructed, “Please cancel all of my appointments for the evening.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman sunk into a low bow. “Yes, my lord.” </p><p> </p><p>She smiled at the female demon with genuine kindness. “Your plumage is gorgeous. The coloring looks great with your skin tone.” </p><p> </p><p>The attendant blinked at her, startled by her compliment. The hardness of her gaze softened. “Thank you, my lady.” </p><p> </p><p>“Please call me Kagome.” </p><p> </p><p>Ume’s gaze flickered to Sesshomaru. He must have nodded because Ume bowed her head slightly. “As you wish, Kagome.” </p><p> </p><p>“Come.” Sesshomaru led her away from his attendant's desk and through the set of double doors. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome waved. “Bye, Ume. Thanks for all your help.” </p><p> </p><p>The bird demon’s red eyes watched her, mystified until the doors closed. </p><p> </p><p>The interior of his office was even more impressive than the sitting room. Expensive furnishings, antique rugs, and floor to ceiling windows. Entranced, Kagome wandered over to them. Sesshomaru joined her.</p><p> </p><p>“You traded in your palace for a glass house?” she asked, peering out into the night.</p><p> </p><p>“It would seem so.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you happier now?” she inquired, though Kagome suspected she already knew the answer.</p><p> </p><p>“I am honored by the lords' faith in me but the decision to rule was never mine to make. It was a role chosen for me,” he explained.</p><p> </p><p>“No one gave me a choice either,” Kagome replied, touching the spot where the Shikon jewel used to rest.</p><p> </p><p>“You have done well.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed. “Not as well as you. You saved your kind, found a way to shield them in the modern world and you continue to support them. You’ve given up your entire life for their sake. Who would have thought,” she mused, beaming at him, “that the demon who tried to kill me with his poisonous claws would turn out to be the hero?”</p><p> </p><p>His golden eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he caught himself. “No one has ever referred to me so generously.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure Rin did,” Kagome insisted. “She loved you.”</p><p> </p><p>He frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Her feelings for you didn’t change because she chose a life with Kohaku,” Kagome told him, taking his hand. “You gave her the freedom to decide for herself. I’m sure it comforted her to know that her children would always have you to watch over them, just as she did.”</p><p> </p><p>“I lost them,” he replied gruffly.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be so hard on yourself. It’s been five hundred years. Besides, you tracked Mei down. You know that she’s provided for. There’s nothing to worry about,” Kagome reminded him, squeezing his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru stayed silent for several minutes, focused on the horizon. Kagome waited patiently for him to accept the truth of her words.</p><p> </p><p>When he finally spoke, his response filled her with warmth. “I am grateful I found you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Up Next: Sesshomaru and Kagome visit the Shrine.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for your continued support and kind words on this story! </p><p>I'm excited to share this chapter with you, not only because it's one of my favorites, but also because of the beautiful artwork by <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/usxxxxcommission"> usxxxx </a> that is at the end. Please don't repost without permission.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sesshomaru combed his pale, clawed fingers through the miko’s black hair. She slept soundly, nestled against his chest. Despite rescheduling his extensive list of appointments, the evening was a drawn out affair. Kagome assisted where she could but eventually succumbed to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>He had found her curled up in an armchair by the window. There was a half-written parchment in her lap and ink stains on her fingers. It was then that Sesshomaru decided it was time for her to return home. </p><p> </p><p>He had intended to drop her off and go back to his office. Once she was placed on the futon, he found himself unable to leave her side. Though Sesshomaru did not require sleep, he enjoyed lying next to Kagome while she rested. The soft sounds of her breathing and the warmth of her slight form soothed him. Any urgency he may have felt to tend to his duties lessened in her presence. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru suspected Ume would not be pleased by his lax attitude. His attendant was sure to experience unpleasantness from the lords he had pushed off. Brushing the pad of his thumb across Kagome’s cheek, Sesshomaru knew the miko would understand how to deal with the situation. He would ask for her assistance before he spoke to Ume. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome’s pure heart embraced everyone she came across, including those who Sesshomaru viewed as undeserving or uninterested. When they first arrived, he had been concerned about Ume. The bird demon had very little familiarity with humans. Sesshomaru worried her attitude would discourage the miko from visiting again. Kagome met the bird demon with poise and grace befitting the title of lady which Ume had bestowed upon her. </p><p> </p><p>It was apparent Kagome was ignorant of the significance the title came with. For Sesshomaru, who had grown up in the palace of the Western Lands, he was keenly aware of the meaning. Ume was perceptive, a trait he prized when selecting members of his staff. However, in the case of the miko, Sesshomaru wished to proceed cautiously. There were those within his charge that did not respect mortal life the way he did. The war had ended centuries ago, yet prejudice burned on, an inextinguishable flame. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome held no misgivings toward his kind. Regardless of the countless times a demon had attempted to claim her life, she spent her night assisting him with his stacks of paperwork, offering counsel and sage advice. She never took sides, took time to research any dispute, and always came to a sound conclusion. Sesshomaru had anticipated her compassion but not her dedication. It humbled him. </p><p> </p><p>For as long as he had been made to serve as the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru was filled with disdain toward the position. He treated the role the way a dog eyed a collar. His personal feelings clouded his judgment, hindering him from using his power to its full potential. The choices he made impacted all that remained of the demon bloodline. It was an honor, not a punishment. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome taught him that. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru kissed the crown of her head. Every minute spent in her presence validated his choice. She was the only one to create a stirring response in him. Their connection, while complicated, went beyond what he understood devotion to be. Kagome caused something within him to reawaken. </p><p> </p><p>He had felt it begin when he saved Rin’s life. The first roots of compassion settled in his heart, growing as the child did. Her smile caused him to reconsider how he treated others, including the imp. Having Rin around changed his perspective on things, including the miko, whom he rescued from Mukotsu, even if he had denied it at the time. </p><p> </p><p>His compassion lessened when Rin announced her decision to maintain a human life to be with Kohaku. Sesshomaru suspected his daughter would remain with her mate. He had displayed fierce loyalty to her as she grew into womanhood. Sesshomaru found no fault with Kohaku. What troubled him was having to say goodbye to Rin. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>If I died one day, would you always remember me?” she asked while the field grass swayed in the wind behind her.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Don’t say such silly things,” he reprimanded her. He did not want to entertain the idea of disappointing her.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She graced him with a wide grin, dimples in her cheeks and happiness in her eyes.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Years later, as she had laid on her deathbed, Sesshomaru reassured her that he never would. He promised to watch over her family until he closed his eyes and entered eternal sleep. Rin had thanked him and asked for one final favor, one last gift from her lord. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “My wish for you is to find someone who blesses your life the way Kohaku has blessed mine. The journey we were on ended long ago yet you still search for something. The missing piece of you can’t be won through battle. You won’t find it no matter how far you travel unless you stop being so blind,” she told him.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> When had she grown so wise? “Rin—.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Promise me you’ll try to see it when you find it. Promise me you’ll let yourself be happy,” she insisted.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He sighed, relenting. ”I promise.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>As Sesshomaru gazed down at Kagome, he saw that toothy-grinned smile in his mind’s eye. </p><p> </p><p>He had managed to keep his promise. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The sun rose over Tokyo, dragging shadows across the cityscape as it climbed higher and higher into the sky. It was nearly noon and still some slumbered on. </p><p> </p><p>Surprised to find he had fallen asleep, the Lord of the Western Lands gently roused the woman in his arms. “It is time to wake up,” he whispered. “Your family is expecting us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Five more minutes,” she mumbled sleepily, burying her face in his kimono.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru gently smoothed his hand over her hair. “Perhaps you would like to explain to your family what you and <em> your boyfriend </em> were doing to make you so late?” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome shot up, blushing furiously as he chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>As she hurried around her room, gathering up clothes, he asked, “Would you prefer gohan or natto this morning?” </p><p> </p><p>“Either is fine,” Kagome told him, running to the bathroom to complete her morning routine. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru placed her order, listening to the familiar sounds of water running and rustling fabric as the miko dressed. Like him, she had a regiment. Kagome was limited by her mortality, requiring breaks to sleep and receive distance, but she was tenacious in her endeavors. Whether teaching or merely conversing with others, she always found a way to help. </p><p> </p><p>Providing hope was a key pillar of any priestess’s role. The way Kagome carried out her duties transcended the traditional approach. She did not simply aid her fellow man. She gave them the tools to assist themselves. Kagome made them self-sufficient.</p><p> </p><p>She was independent to a fault. It was a fine quality, though it caused him some ire. Unlike most, Kagome did not fear him. She would not back down if provoked. The miko fought. </p><p> </p><p>The kitchen incident was a fine example. When Sesshomaru explained he would be paying for the repairs, Kagome refused. He had to remind her that the damage was his fault and that it would dishonor him if she did not accept his offer. She had relented begrudgingly. </p><p> </p><p>The contractors he had hired were human. As such, they were slow and ineffective but they served their purpose. They installed a new stove, replaced the scorched furnishings, and kept him from tearing Gaku’s arms off his body. Sesshomaru preoccupied himself with the repairs to avoid the cretin. He had no intention of apologizing, not after what the louse had said. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She could punish me other ways if you know what I mean. That tight ass and those tits. I bet she'd enjoy a little pain. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A growl rumbled forth from his chest. He could tell his eyes had gone red. The worm was despicable, the lowest of the low. The fact he was still present in Kagome's class was a matter Sesshomaru greatly opposed. He'd considered tailing the man to his residence. If an accident happened to break both of Gaku's legs and arms, Sesshomaru would feel no remorse. After all, the mortal had expressed his interest in pain. Sesshomaru would make sure Gaku never considered speaking such filth in Kagome's presence again.</p><p> </p><p>“All set,” Kagome announced, appearing in the doorway. “Let’s go. We can pick up breakfast on the way.” </p><p> </p><p>She grabbed his hand and, for the time being, Sesshomaru forgot all about Gaku. </p><p> </p><p>Together they walked down the street to Cafe Tennoji. Sesshomaru stared at where Kagome’s small, feminine hand circled his own. The surprise of her touch was unjustified. They had connected in far more intimate ways previously. There was unpracticed ease to the way Kagome reached for him. He would not suppress the pleasant thrill her choice sparked within him. </p><p> </p><p>Upon reaching the cafe, Sesshomaru collected her meal while Kagome took up residence on a nearby bench. He sat next to her, studying the way the sunlight illuminated her face. She was indeed an attractive woman. Her beauty rivaled that of the demon ladies he saw in court, both inside and out. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome held up a bite. “Wanna try some?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have no need for—.”</p><p> </p><p>She held up her hand, turning her face away from him. “Yeah, yeah. You have no need for mortal food. I get it.” She sighed, shoulder slumping as she sulked.</p><p> </p><p>“This disappoints you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just because you don’t have to do something doesn’t mean you can’t try it,” Kagome told him.</p><p> </p><p>“If I try it, will you be pleased?” </p><p> </p><p>Color bloomed across her cheeks. She could not meet his eyes. “Um, sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I will humor you,” he decided. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome held out her chopsticks, pinched around a mouthful of rice and egg. Sesshomaru leaned in slowly, keeping his eyes on her. Her blush darkened as his lips closed over her offering. He paused for a moment, savoring her expression more than the taste in his mouth. Satisfied that he had made his point, he straightened up. </p><p> </p><p>“It is adequate.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever,” Kagome replied. Her shoulders hunched in as she finished the remainder of her meal. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru noted how her normally pale skin had gone crimson all the way down beneath her blouse. He smirked. Teasing her had become his favored way of passing time. Sesshomaru had discovered that if he pushed too hard, Kagome would fight him but if he pressed just enough, she dissolved into an embarrassed flush. He had always been partial to the color red. </p><p> </p><p>And it suited the miko. </p><p> </p><p>“May I ask you something?”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome grinned, evidently grateful for the change of topic. “Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have mentioned your mother, on occasion your grandfather, and I met your brother. I have never heard you speak of your father. Where is he?” </p><p> </p><p>Her smile fell. “Oh,” she said quietly. “He was in a car accident and died before Sota was born.” </p><p> </p><p>“My condolences,” he apologized. “It was wrong of me to assume. I should have recognized your loss. It is similar to my own.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome gave him a watery smile and slid her hand over his. “Yeah, I guess we both know what it’s like to be left. I keep wondering if things would be different— if I would be different —if he hadn’t….” Her voice cracked. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru pulled her to him. She sank into his embrace. “I understand,” he said, running his claws through her hair. What he did not say was how he pondered the same about his father, Tōga. There was no need. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome already knew. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The remainder of their walk to the shrine was completed in silence. Their lack of conversation did not bother Sesshomaru. He had always preferred the quiet to incessant babbling. Unfortunately, the drawback of traveling with an imp and a child was that very thing. With Kagome, Sesshomaru had no reservations. </p><p> </p><p>“This is it,” she declared, coming to a halt in front of a steep set of steps. Then, with a playful grin, she prompted, “Race ya,” and took off. </p><p> </p><p>“If you wish to lose,” Sesshomaru agreed with a sigh, though inwardly he was delighted by the notion of chasing her. It had been far too long since his animalistic tendencies had the freedom to roam. </p><p> </p><p>He waited until the miko surpassed the halfway point. With a smug smirk, Sesshomaru raced up the stairs. The air whipped across his torso and over his shoulder blades, causing his long hair to wave in the wind. The only thing he saw as he ran was her. All his senses fixated on Kagome’s form until the moment his arms caught her around her midsection. She let out a surprised yelp and Sesshomaru secured her in his arms. He carried her the rest of the way. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s cheating, you know,” Kagome said between bouts of laughter. Her eyes shone with joy and her cheeks were rosy from the run. “You can’t use your demon powers to win.” </p><p> </p><p>“You never outlined the rules of the game,” he pointed out. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” she relented, still laughing. “You win, but next time, no powers!” </p><p> </p><p>“Hn.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sesshomaru!” She batted his chest. “You know how I feel about that word.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what motivation will you give me to cease using it?” he asked, staring at her. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome lifted her hand to his face, carefully pushing his hair back. “What kind of motivation do you want?” </p><p> </p><p>“I can think of a few things,” he murmured, closing the distance between them. </p><p> </p><p>Her lips were warm and supple. Sesshomaru shifted the placement of his hands, drawing her closer. He wished to touch her everywhere. He yearned to hear the sounds she would make and learn how to coax each one from her velvety lips.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome threaded her fingers in his hair. The sides of her hands brushed along his ears and he groaned. She drew herself up, removing her mouth from his to trail kisses along his jaw. Sesshomaru clenched his teeth, hissing as he restrained himself against his desires. This woman would be the end of him. </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps chasing her had been unwise. His carnal instincts demanded to be sated. He had the urge to run his tongue over the ivory skin of her collarbone and sink his teeth into the flesh to mark her as his.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Forever.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ewwwww! Seriously? Don’t you have an apartment for stuff like that?” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru’s golden eyes scanned over her head and landed on Kagome’s brother. He had already interrupted them once. Twice was unacceptable. A low growl started in his throat. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>His gaze returned to the miko’s face. Her tender smile made him swallow his anger. </p><p> </p><p>She stroked her thumb across the stripes on his cheekbone. “Thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Tell him that he has been warned,” Sesshomaru grumbled, setting her down. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do that,” Kagome said, stifling a laugh. </p><p> </p><p>He did not believe she would. Still, he followed her and her meddlesome brother inside. At least now he understood how Kagome had put up with the half-breed for so long. </p><p> </p><p>His entry into the house was impeded by the slap of paper to his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>“Begone, demon!” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru stared down to find the source of the noise was an old man. Despite the illusion containing his <em> jaki</em>, Kagome’s grandfather had managed to stick an ofuda directly over the purple crescent moon marking on his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>“Gramps!” Kagome screamed, her cry fading into a disappointed groan. She guided the family elder away from Sesshomaru, quietly chiding him the entire way. “Please don’t make a scene. Sesshomaru wouldn’t hurt a fly.” Her grandfather was not pacified. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru considered correcting her statement but given the glare he received, he thought better of it. If he meant to follow through with his plans, it was essential he obtain approval from the miko’s family. That was the honorable way among humans. </p><p> </p><p>He had conducted research into their habits, particularly those revolving around courting customs. It was traditional to ask permission before pursuing a mate, or as the humans referred to their partners, a spouse. Sesshomaru did not understand the need for the numerous and confusing steps, but he would abide by them. He wanted her to say yes. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome led her grandfather and Sesshomaru into a small room, where her brother and a woman sat. Based on her scent and her physical traits, he assumed she was Kagome’s mother. </p><p> </p><p>“Mama, this is Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, this is my mother and you’ve already met Sota and Grampa,” Kagome made the introductions. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, Sesshomaru,” her mother said, shaking his hand. “Kagome told me you’re in finance. I hear it’s a demanding career path. It’s generous of you to offer your time and help us during your day off.” </p><p> </p><p>“It is my pleasure,” he replied. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome’s grandfather made a disgruntled sound, which he’d mother ignored. </p><p> </p><p>“Where should we start?” Kagome asked her. </p><p> </p><p>“Well,” her mother tapped her chin pensively, “there is a hornet’s nest in the corner of the storehouse roof. The office could use a fresh coat of paint and the well—.” Kagome’s mother stopped abruptly. “Never mind. I can take care of that.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru saw Kagome shift uncomfortably. When the miko caught him watching her, she smiled and responded, “We’ll get started right away!” </p><p> </p><p>He glanced at her mother who was observing Kagome warily. He did not understand her concern. The small temple was nothing to be unnerved by. It was an ancient building that required care. Sesshomaru knew no one who cared as deeply as Kagome. As a priestess, she was the one best suited for the task yet she appeared relieved by her mother’s offer. </p><p> </p><p>Wordlessly, Sesshomaru followed her outside to the storehouse. </p><p> </p><p>He instantly intervened when Kagome began to haul a ladder out by herself. “You assisted me with my duties. Allow me to do the same.” </p><p> </p><p>Beaming, she thanked him and permitted him to hold the ladder steady while she climbed up to knock down the hornet’s nest. </p><p> </p><p>“If you allowed me to use my claws, I would make quick work of that,” Sesshomaru said tersely. He did not approve of her willingness to provoke the insects. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s better if I do it. Gramps doesn’t need any more reasons to attack you with ofudas,” she replied teasingly. “Besides, if I fall, you’ll catch me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps.” </p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps?” Kagome quirked a brow then laughed. “Stop moping.” </p><p> </p><p>“I do not mope.” </p><p> </p><p>She continued to laugh. “You do too.” </p><p> </p><p>He did not respond, waiting on bated breath as Kagome used a broom handle to knock the nest off the roof’s overhang. The hornets swarmed around their fallen home, buzzing angrily. Sesshomaru helped her down, making sure to keep himself positioned between Kagome and the insects. </p><p> </p><p>His ears twitched as footsteps neared and he found her brother approaching them. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, sis, why didn’t you introduce Sesshomaru to mom as your boyfriend?” Sota asked. Kagome’s face reddened. “He is, isn’t he?” When she didn’t immediately answer, the boy turned to him. “Aren’t you?” </p><p> </p><p>“If that is what pleases Kagome,” he returned. </p><p> </p><p>She gave him a grateful smile. </p><p> </p><p>Sota’s gaze flickered between them. “You talk funny,” he muttered. With a bored shrug, he continued walking toward the well house to help his mother. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru watched him, his curiosity peaked. “Why are you averse to the temple’s upkeep?” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome froze. Her shoulders went rigid. “Remember when I asked what you were doing in my time?” He nodded. “And I questioned how you got through the well?” </p><p> </p><p>He stared at the temple as the realization dawned on him. “The portal no longer functions as it once did for you,” he surmised.</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head. “After the jewel disappeared, I lost my ability to travel through the Bone Eater’s well. For you, it’s been over five hundred years; for me, it’s been seven, but it feels like five hundred.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru tilted her face upward so she was staring at him instead of the ground. “You mourn the loss of your comrades. This is a burden we share.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome inhaled shakily. His chest constricted at the evident pain on her face. “Does it ever go away?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, dear one, it does not.” A tear slipped down her cheek. She used the back of her hand to hastily brush it aside. “I have found, however, that it is easier to bear when I am with you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sesshomaru.” Her voice was strained but she spoke his name with tenderness. </p><p> </p><p>The request was on the tip of his tongue. It would be such a simple thing to ask her. Given the way she was staring up at him, Sesshomaru was convinced Kagome would say yes. All it would take was a few whispered words and she would be his. </p><p> </p><p><em> No. </em>He would not take the easy route as his ignorant half-brother had. Kagome deserved a mate who respected her and her heritage. Sesshomaru would honor his original plan and wait until he could speak with her mother. </p><p> </p><p>“Shall we continue with your chores?” he suggested. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome nodded and they went to paint the office. </p><p> </p><p>The fumes turned out to be more bothersome than he anticipated. At the miko’s behest, Sesshomaru switched places with her brother. At first, he was irritated. He was a great inuyokai. He did not submit due to a foul stench. His vexation disappeared when he recognized the singular opportunity the change had offered him. </p><p> </p><p>As he went to work alongside her mother, Sesshomaru cleared his throat. “Higurashi-san, there is something I would like to speak with you about.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” She turned and gave him a knowing smile. “And what is that, Sesshomaru-sama?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your daughter.” </p><p> </p><p>Hours later, when he exited the well house, Sesshomaru found Kagome waiting for him by the shrine steps. </p><p> </p><p>“What took you so long?” she asked. </p><p> </p><p>“I had a matter I wished to discuss with your mother.”</p><p> </p><p>Her brow furrowed. “My mother? What could you possibly want to ask my mom about?” </p><p> </p><p>“As the matriarch of your household, I asked for her blessing and approval. She gave it.” </p><p> </p><p>“On what?” Kagome questioned, eyes widening. He noticed her cheeks had gone red once more. </p><p> </p><p>This time, Sesshomaru did not smirk. “I requested the honor of having you as my mate.”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've been considering writing another SessKag fic in the canon verse. I'm thinking of an alternative ending where Inuyasha is mortally wounded during the final battle with Naraku. Kagome makes a deal with Sesshomaru to revive him with Tenseiga and, in return, she becomes Rin's tutor in the Western Lands. That or maybe I'll write a Zutara fic. I just fell into ATLA and those two are giving me major vibes!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for your wonderful comments on the last chapter. I have another treat for you at the end of this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You did what?” Kagome cried. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru released her hands. “You are displeased.” </p><p> </p><p>“You asked my mother if you could...we could...y-you...” she trailed off, eyes widening as the meaning behind his words overcame her embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p>Demons chose a mate for political reasons, to secure protection, or to extend their bloodline. Few matches were made for reasons of the heart. She didn’t know many demons who believed in love. Even if they did, their rituals did not include the parents’ permission. That was a human custom. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome felt her throat swell with overwhelming emotion. “Are you proposing?”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru gave her a curt nod. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow,” she gasped, her legs suddenly unsteady. She staggered backward into the gate. </p><p> </p><p>He was there to steady her in an instant. “Are you unwell?” </p><p> </p><p>She shook her head, mutely as her brain raced to process everything that had transpired in the last few moments. </p><p> </p><p>He’d planned this. Sesshomaru had known they were coming here all week. He took the time to familiarize himself with how humans bonded and he’d followed through. She wasn’t sure what was more touching— his forethought or his determination. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Kagome understood why Sesshomaru had taken an interest in her father’s whereabouts. He had intended on asking her dad for his permission. Her vision blurred as she thought of how pleased her father would have been by Sesshomaru’s actions. He would have liked him. </p><p> </p><p>“I have upset you,” he observed solemnly. </p><p> </p><p>“No,” Kagome insisted with a watery laugh. “You made me happy, so happy.” Her voice cracked as she finished her statement. His golden eyes bore into her as if trying to determine whether or not she was being truthful. “I don’t know what to say,” she admitted. </p><p> </p><p>“Say yes,” Sesshomaru told her, cradling her face in his hands. “Be mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yours?” </p><p> </p><p>He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “And, in return, I would be yours for eternity.” </p><p> </p><p>“Eternity?” Kagome questioned, confused. </p><p> </p><p>“The mating bond will merge our life forces together. Once joined, your life will be tied to mine,” Sesshomaru explained. </p><p> </p><p>She pursed her lips, comprehending what such a bond would mean to others in her life.  “So, then my family...?” Kagome couldn’t bring herself to say it out loud. </p><p> </p><p>“You will see them grow old and pass on,” he confirmed, hands dropping away from her face. </p><p> </p><p>“And my friends? My students?”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Kagome said softly, lowering her gaze. </p><p> </p><p>She’d suspected as much. Though human and demon pairings were rare, Kagome had come across a couple while searching for the jewel shards. Neither partner appeared to be affected by time or illness. In a way, it made sense. Why mate with someone who would be torn from your life in a few short decades? Still, the fact that she would outlive everyone she had ever known made her uneasy. How had Sesshomaru managed all these years alone? </p><p> </p><p>Her breath caught. Kagome was feeling guilty over something that— no matter what answer she gave Sesshomaru —would come to pass, and here he was, already shouldering the burden by himself.</p><p> </p><p>She mimicked his earlier gesture, framing his face with her hands. “Sesshomaru.” He met her gaze. “My answer is yes, but I do have one request.” </p><p> </p><p>“Tell me and I will make it happen,” he vowed, placing his hands over hers. </p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re a good man.” He made a sound in the back of his throat and she giggled. “Demon,” she amended, “and it means a lot that my mom approves but I want to know more about you. Before we complete the ritual, could we date?”</p><p> </p><p>His brow creased, causing the purple crescent on his forehead to wrinkle. “Date?”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome nodded. “Think of it as human courting.” </p><p> </p><p>“If I please you and you please me, why do we need to have a courting period?” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to get married, or in this case be mated, unless I’m in love,” she explained, stroking her thumbs along the marks of his cheeks. “Do you love me? Will you let me love you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Love has no purpose in demon mating,” he said, “but perhaps that is why I never saw value in bonding myself to another.” Kagome smiled up at him hopefully. “I agree to your terms, dear one. Let us be lovers and mates.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Your friend is still here.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome turned around to find Hojo standing in the dojo entryway. He wasn’t looking at her. His focus was on Sesshomaru. The demon lord was kneeling in the center of the room, surrounded by her students who were listening attentively to his lesson on battle strategies. She smiled. If only her friends could see the powerful <em> inuyokai </em> now. </p><p> </p><p>“Mei’s been talking about him nonstop. It kinda makes me jealous,” Hojo admitted. </p><p> </p><p>“If it’s any consolation, Sesshomaru is just as enamored of her,” Kagome shared. </p><p> </p><p>“Does he have any children of his own?” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome’s smile faltered. “He had a daughter. She died.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that,” Hojo bowed his head slightly. </p><p> </p><p>“It was many years ago,” she told him. “Mei reminds him of her. I believe teaching provides a small comfort.” </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t imagine losing a child.” </p><p> </p><p>“He’s been alone for a long time,” Kagome divulged quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I’m glad that he's decided to stay,” Hojo said. “It’s the right decision. For both of you.” </p><p> </p><p>Her smile returned as she saw genuine approval in her friend’s eyes. “Thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome.” He glanced at his daughter. “At least now I know who to call when we need a babysitter.” </p><p> </p><p>“We’d like that,” Kagome agreed, seeing Sesshomaru approaching them. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you speaking for me now?” he inquired. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hn.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome rolled her eyes. “Please don’t set a bad example for my students.”</p><p> </p><p>He arched a brow at her. “Surely you mean <em> our </em>students?” </p><p> </p><p>“I was just telling Kagome how great it is that you’ve decided to stay,” Hojo said to Sesshomaru. </p><p> </p><p>His golden eyes moved languidly from Kagome’s face to her friend’s. “Indeed.” </p><p> </p><p>Hojo snapped his fingers. “I’ve got it.” Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome who was equally confused by Hojo’s outburst. “You’re that executive, Mr. Taisho.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“I knew you looked familiar. My family has been investing with your firm since before I was born. You really picked a good one, Kagome, and don’t worry, your secret is safe with me” Hojo told her, nudging her with his elbow. Kagome flushed as Sesshomaru cleared his throat. She could feel the tension in the air. “If I was a big executive, I would want someplace quiet to sneak off to as well.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru glanced at her. “I told Hojo you lived in Takayama,” Kagome revealed. </p><p> </p><p>“She was covering for you,” Hojo said, giving him a wink. </p><p> </p><p>“Hn.” </p><p> </p><p>“Mei must be thrilled you’re staying. She has learned so much from you. She tells my wife and me over dinner every night,” Hojo continued, unaware of the glare Sesshomaru cast on him. “Isn’t that right?” </p><p> </p><p>Mei joined them, struggling under the weight of her kyudo supplies. “Oh yeah,” she beamed. “And I can’t wait for the wedding.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome felt a wave of déjà vu hit her. Wasn’t this similar to the conversation they had earlier? </p><p> </p><p>“Wedding?” Hojo repeated, his expression morphing into one of confusion. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru placed his arm around her shoulders as he explained, “I received Higurashi-san’s blessing yesterday afternoon.” </p><p> </p><p>“Where’s the ring?” Mei asked, inspecting Kagome’s bare hand. </p><p> </p><p>She felt Sesshomaru stiffened behind her. “I don’t wear it when I’m in the dojo,” Kagome lied.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have a picture? Can I see it?” Mei pressed, bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m curious too,” Hojo agreed. “Kagome isn’t the easiest woman to pin down. I should know. I tried for years.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru growled lowly, his arm dropping to snake around Kagome’s waist. She wrapped her arms around his in a half-hug motion. “Maybe next time,” she replied. “Sesshomaru and I have some training to catch up on.” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Hojo said with a friendly smile. He held out his hand to Sesshomaru. “Congratulations.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome glanced up at the demon expectantly. With a sigh, he accepted the man’s compliments. </p><p> </p><p>Mei grabbed onto his leg, hugging him from the side. “I’m so excited. My two favorite teachers! It’s like a fairytale,” she squealed happily. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru patted her on the head. “I am glad you approve.” </p><p> </p><p>It warmed Kagome’s heart to see him with Mei. He’d been a devoted guardian to Rin. The rare times she had witnessed them interact had shown Kagome he was capable of accepting humans. She was glad to see the years hadn’t changed that. </p><p> </p><p>“We'll see you tomorrow,” Hojo said goodbye as he guided Mei out. </p><p> </p><p>“Bye,” Kagome returned with a wave. </p><p> </p><p>She moved toward the center of the training room but Sesshomaru hadn’t removed his arm from around her. “Where are you going?” he breathed across her ear. </p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t we training today?” </p><p> </p><p>“Since I do not intend to leave, I see no reason to rush,” he answered. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome shot him a teasing grin. “Are you afraid your mate will be a better fighter than you?” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru snorted. “Hardly.” </p><p> </p><p>“Then why not spar with me?” Kagome challenged. </p><p> </p><p>“If that is your wish.” </p><p> </p><p>“It is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I will oblige.” The next second she was flat on her back, wincing. Before Kagome knew what was happening, Sesshomaru had flipped her. He knelt over here, smirking. “Do you yield?” </p><p> </p><p>“No,” Kagome wheezed. She rolled to her side, attempting to rise only to have him topple her once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Now will you yield?” </p><p> </p><p>“No,” she repeated, firmer this time. Kagome glowered at him, watching his movements carefully as she tried to get up. </p><p> </p><p>The second Sesshomaru reached for her, she swatted his hand down. His eyes widened but she leveraged the small moment of surprise to regain her footing. Kagome straightened up, falling into a defensive stance, keeping her weight placed evenly between her feet. </p><p> </p><p>“You have refined your technique,” he commented approvingly. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been told I’m a fast learner,” Kagome returned as they circled each other. </p><p> </p><p>“Indeed.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru feigned an attack, bracing his weight on his left leg before shifting to lunge with his right. Kagome narrowly avoided his assault. He was quick but she was light on her feet and small. Agility favored her. </p><p> </p><p>Or so she thought. </p><p> </p><p>As Kagome maneuvered around him, Sesshomaru pivoted. He caught her around the waist, locking her arms to her sides as he did. Kagome brought her knee up in a front kick but all she managed to do was knock them both off balance. They landed on the mat with a thud. </p><p> </p><p>“Surrender,” Sesshomaru said, keeping her in his hold. </p><p> </p><p>“One of these days, I’m going to take you down,” she vowed. </p><p> </p><p>“I look forward to it.” He rose with effortless poise and gave her a hand up. “Dinner?”  </p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Kagome said with a laugh. “Loser buys?” </p><p> </p><p>“I think not,” Sesshomaru dismissed her offer. “You are my intended. I will provide for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I can’t return the favor?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You already tend to my needs,” he informed her as they entered her apartment. </p><p> </p><p>“I do?” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru nodded. “You healed my wounds when I was injured, meaning you are compassionate. You assisted with pack matters, showing your intelligence. You display integrity in your actions and courage when you fight. You are an ideal mate. What else would I require?” </p><p> </p><p>Her brow furrowed. “Love.” </p><p> </p><p>He hummed thoughtfully. “I did agree to your terms. It may take time for me to comprehend this emotion. Romance is not a strength I have spent time cultivating.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome took his hand and squeezed it. “I might be able to help with that. Why don’t we have a picnic in the park?” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Under the tree where she had found him two weeks prior, Kagome laid down a blanket. Sesshomaru stood off to the side, watching as she set out two plates of dango, bottles of water, and napkins. </p><p> </p><p>“Sit,” she instructed, gesturing to the spot across from her. </p><p> </p><p>“This is a picnic?” the demon lord questioned, scanning her arrangement skeptically. </p><p> </p><p>“Yep. Between couples, it is considered a romantic pastime.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru glanced around as he took a seat. “Is seclusion part of the appeal?” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome’s cheeks reddened. “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“I approve.”</p><p> </p><p>She took that as a sign to begin eating. He stared at his dango but didn’t reach for it. They had bridged a lot of gaps in the past several days but there were still so many things unsaid between them, dozens upon dozens of differences. It was one of the reasons Kagome wanted to try dating. </p><p> </p><p>Spending time together allowed her to see Sesshomaru for who he was. As she had always suspected, there was more to the dog demon than what people perceived. </p><p> </p><p>He thought he was incapable of love, probably because his parents hadn’t loved each other. Their marriage was arranged as a way to forge political alliances. The first time Sesshomaru witnessed love was when his father abandoned him and his mother for Izayoi. It had obviously left a bad impression. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome had hoped his time with Rin would have opened him up to the idea. Whether he was willing to admit it or not, she knew Sesshomaru had loved his daughter deeply. It was that love that had led him to her dojo and Mei. </p><p> </p><p>The losses he had suffered in the past five hundred years weighed heavily on him. By his own admission, he was lonely. Kagome didn’t understand what was holding him back. Was it a matter of believing he could or believing he was undeserving? </p><p> </p><p>“You are troubled,” Sesshomaru remarked. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome blinked, her thoughts dissipating as she focused on his face. “Sorry,” she mumbled hurriedly. </p><p> </p><p>“You have not touched your food,” he observed. “What is on your mind?” </p><p> </p><p>“You,” she admitted. </p><p> </p><p>“Me?” </p><p> </p><p>“I was just thinking of how lonely it must have been for you. I left seven years ago but at least, I had my family for support. After A-Un and Jaken, who did you have?” Kagome asked. </p><p> </p><p>“I had my duty to my pack,” Sesshomaru answered. </p><p> </p><p>“It isn’t the same,” she said. </p><p> </p><p>“You follow the same code, dear one. You have forged a new life for yourself yet you are still tied to your loyalties. You spend your free time aiding your family, taking care of them, much the same as I do,” he explained. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh. I guess I never thought of it that way.”</p><p> </p><p>They lapsed into silence, both tilting their heads toward the sky as the breeze below through the clearing. Kagome could hear the distant sounds of others in the park, near but out of sight. When she turned her attention back to Sesshomaru, Kagome was surprised to find him enjoying his dango.</p><p> </p><p>“This is rather pleasant.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you like it,” she said, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“What does one do on a date?” he questioned as they enjoyed their meal.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you talk about things, try to learn about one another to see if you’re compatible,” Kagome informed him. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you wish to know?” </p><p> </p><p>She considered the question for a moment before landing on, “What scares you?” </p><p> </p><p>He scoffed. “I do not fear others. They fear me.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome shot him a pointed look. “Everyone is afraid of something.” </p><p> </p><p>“I am not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Then why were you so upset when you lost Rin?” </p><p> </p><p>His eyes hardened. Kagome knew she was treading onto a sensitive topic but she was unwilling to back down. If Sesshomaru kept denying himself, he would never be happy. </p><p> </p><p>“My daughter was taken from me,” he snarled. “It was my responsibility to protect her. I did what was necessary to correct my failure.” </p><p> </p><p>“You did what you did out of love. You <em>loved</em> Rin. Why is that so hard for you to accept?” Kagome demanded, raising her voice. </p><p> </p><p>“Why do you refuse to accept what I have told you?” Sesshomaru demanded. </p><p> </p><p>“Because it’s a lie!” </p><p> </p><p>They glared at each other, frustration and hurt tainting the air between them. Kagome could feel her anger pulsing within. It made her jittery and uncomfortable but she was too stubborn to quit. She was close to breaking through. She was sure of it. If she could just hold his stare a bit longer, he would acknowledge the truth. </p><p> </p><p>“It appears my father’s lesson was incomplete,” Sesshomaru commented, his tone no longer cold.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome held her breath. </p><p> </p><p>“Tenseiga was only the initial phase. When I revived Rin from death a second time, it was with the Meido Stone. In order to use the power of the stone, I had to seek out my mother.” He shared the details of the story with Kagome. </p><p> </p><p>“But you did learn,” she concluded. “Your compassion saved Rin. Twice.” </p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps or perhaps I was merely lonely and in need of a purpose,” Sesshomaru said.</p><p> </p><p>Reaching across the blanket, she placed her hand over his. “You don’t really believe that, do you?” He didn’t answer. Kagome wrapped her fingers around his and squeezed his hand. “I don’t. I believe you are capable of so much more than you give yourself credit for.” </p><p> </p><p>She watched his face closely. There was an almost imperceptible twitch of his lips, then a slight crease in his brow, and finally a long sigh. He didn’t voice his agreement. He didn’t have to. Kagome saw it shining in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Your turn,” she prompted, cleaning up their used cutlery and plates. He arched an eyebrow. “What do you want to know?” </p><p> </p><p>“What frightens you?” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not really a fear, more of a silly insecurity. I’ve never been with anyone,” Kagome admitted, unable to look him in the eye. She missed the way his nostrils flared or how his claws dug into the earth as he attempted to ground himself. “Before with Inuyasha, there was never any time, and afterward, well...,” she shrugged, trailing off. “I never trusted anyone enough to let them get close.” </p><p> </p><p>“You trust me?” Sesshomaru asked, cupping her chin and guiding her to him. </p><p> </p><p>“I do.”</p><p> </p><p>He kissed her. It was slow at first but quickly grew hungry. Sesshomaru pulled her into his lap, one hand positioned on her lower back and the other on her thigh. Kagome smoothed her hands up his chest, intertwining her fingers together behind his neck to stabilize herself. </p><p> </p><p>She lost herself. The fact that they were in a public place didn’t matter. They were concealed from others by the vegetation surrounding the clearing. For now, it was just them in their own little corner of the world. Kagome had never felt anything like this. It was pure bliss. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, he leaned back just enough to press his forehead to hers. </p><p> </p><p>“Sesshomaru?”</p><p> </p><p>His responding hum sounded like a purr. </p><p> </p><p>“What happens during the mating ritual?” Kagome asked, both anxious and excited by the prospect of sharing such a deeply intimate experience with him. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru drew back so he could see her face fully. “You are ignorant of what occurs between a mated pair?” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome nodded. She saw his eyes darken, crimson bleeding into gold. Kagome had never seen him warring with his beast before. He was always in control, to the point it annoyed her. She would have giggled if the sight wasn’t adding to the growing number of butterflies in her stomach. A part of her realized she should be afraid, yet Kagome didn’t feel in danger. Sesshomaru would never hurt her. </p><p> </p><p>“I am ignorant in the ways of human courting but I will tell you what I know of demon matings. While the agreement to take a mate has traditionally been driven out of political needs, the act itself is an intensely passionate affair. The bond formed during the ritual is permanent and affects each pair differently. However, there are some common traits, which are heightened directly following the occasion, such as the urge to protect one’s mate.”</p><p> </p><p>She swallowed nervously. Sesshomaru was already fiercely protective of her. Kagome couldn’t imagine him getting any worse. </p><p> </p><p>“The ritual itself is fairly simple. While the pair is intimate, the mating mark is given, thus initiating the bond,” he informed her. </p><p> </p><p>“Mating mark?” </p><p> </p><p>“Each species differs in their practice. For dog demons, the male bites the female,” Sesshomaru clarified. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome’s eyes widened. “Where?” </p><p> </p><p>One clawed hand came to rest upon her shoulder before sliding the strap of her summer dress down. She watched Sesshomaru lean in, slow enough that Kagome could pull away if she wanted to. </p><p> </p><p>“Here.” He breathed the word across where her collarbone met her neck. </p><p> </p><p>When he pressed a feather-light kiss at the juncture, she released a breathy sigh. Her fingers curled in his hair as her head tilted away to give him better access. She was rewarded by the feel of his fangs scraping gently across her pulse point. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome keened. Sesshomaru’s arms wound around her as he buried his face in her neck, nipping and sucking on the flesh there. She could feel him between her thighs, thick and hard. It had her skin flushing and her breath uncatchable. </p><p> </p><p>A coil of heat and pleasure twisted in her core. Like a spring being forced to lie flat, Kagome felt the pressure building. Her body was trembling. She feared what would happen when it was released. Would she shatter into a thousand tiny pieces? </p><p> </p><p>“S-Sess-.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re alright,” he assured her. </p><p> </p><p>She whimpered as he pulled away. Her hands fisted the silken material of his kimono. </p><p> </p><p>“Soon, dear one. Very soon,” he promised, planting a kiss on her forehead. Gently, Sesshomaru sat her down on the blanket beside him. “When you are ready, I will give you what you desire. I will see to your every need.” </p><p> </p><p>A fresh breeze whirled through the trees, helping to clear her mind of arousal. Sesshomaru was right. No matter how good it felt, she didn’t want her first time to be in the park. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome started folding up their blanket. It was getting dark and their rendezvous had exhausted her. </p><p> </p><p>“Why did Mei request to see a ring?” he asked as he watched her.</p><p> </p><p>“Humans mark their spouses with rings. We don’t bite one another,” she said, smirking. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru stared at her, his expression indifferent but she saw through the cracks in the facade. He was upset. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not a big deal,” Kagome assured him. “Not everyone does it and those who do don’t usually wear their rings to work, so really it would just be our families and friends who saw them. I doubt Ume is going to ask why we aren’t wearing wedding bands so no harm, no foul.”</p><p> </p><p>“I neglected to conduct the appropriate amount of research,” he remarked, displeased. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine,” Kagome insisted. “Please don’t worry about it. I don’t need a piece of jewelry to remind me who I hold in my heart.” </p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened. She waited to feel the tell-tale burn of her cheeks but it never came. Kagome realized it was because she wasn’t embarrassed. She was being honest. Throughout their time together, their relationship had grown beyond friendship. It wasn’t quite love— not yet — but she was confident that it would happen.</p><p> </p><p>“You may not need a ring but trust that I will provide one regardless,” he told her, tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear. “Amongst my kind or yours, there will be no question of who you are bound to.” </p><p> </p><p>Life had thrown a million decisions at Kagome. From the day she fell into the well to which high school she would attend, there had always been a level of uncertainty. She was always asking herself ‘what if.’ That was not the case this time. This time, her choice was clear. </p><p> </p><p>She wanted a life with Sesshomaru. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Artwork for this chapter by the wonderful, <a href="https://pandacapuccino.tumblr.com/">Panda Capuccino</a>. Please do not repost without permission.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Looking for more quality Sess/Kag content? Check out the <a href="https://sesskagarchive.tumblr.com/">SessKag Archive</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>He glared at the mountains of scrolls on his desk. In the weeks since Kagome agreed to be his mate, Sesshomaru hadn’t spent more than a few hours away from her. She had taken him outside of the dojo to participate in activities around the city such as bowling and karaoke. He did not understand the purpose behind the majority of the outings. From what he observed during each instance, humans used the time as a break from their careers. Sesshomaru needed no such break. He was content with his role as long as his intended was waiting for him when he arrived at the apartment. To him, the mortal pastimes were trivial but Kagome brightened with each occurrence, so he dutifully agreed to continue.</p><p> </p><p>His least favorite outing had included her friends. The three women were a chatty group who insisted on pestering him with mindless questions. They asked about his intentions, his family, his job, and every detail in between. He had the urge to snap at them. Before he could, Kagome intervened. She wrapped her hand around his and directed the topic of conversation away from him. The only redeeming moment of the entire encounter had been when he heard the one, Eri, mention she was glad Kagome was over the two-timing bastard who broke her heart. Hearing someone speak ill of his brother brought a satisfied smirk to his face.</p><p> </p><p>Dating the miko was not without its complications. His consistent time away had impacted his performance in the office as well as his ability to focus on meetings. Ume had rescheduled several appointments on more than one occasion. Sesshomaru was incapable of putting them off any longer, including the one encounter he loathed above all others. </p><p> </p><p>The half-breed. </p><p> </p><p>Once a year, his father’s youngest son arrived to discuss matters regarding his life in Osaka. Though Inuyasha wasn’t the lord of the land, he insisted on voicing his opinions. His concerns were nothing more than a pup’s petulant ramblings. Sesshomaru had vainly hoped the years would calm his half-brother’s antics. They had not. Tonight, he would be forced to listen to the whining of the spoiled cur yet again. </p><p> </p><p>Clenching his jaw, the demon lord selected a scroll and began reading the correspondence. The majority of requests were for resources. Though they were disguised as humans, they did not live like them. All the demons under his care sought a life of freedom. They believed they should be able to live as they once had. Sesshomaru agreed with them. However, he was not naive enough to think it would happen.</p><p> </p><p>Mortals outnumbered them ten thousand to one. Even if he focused all his strength on procuring lands, Sesshomaru was not convinced he would come out victorious. The weapons of the new age were dangerous and few of his kind were as powerful as him. He knew they would not survive another war. So he resigned himself to the role of mediator. </p><p> </p><p>Food was a common topic of discussion. His underlings complained about the human’s lack of taste. Sesshomaru found their protests to be trivial. Sustenance was a means of survival. Food provided energy and strength. The taste was insignificant. </p><p> </p><p>He scrawled his initials along the bottom of the parchment, authorizing funds to be dispersed in Sukumo. The residents there lived off the Shimato River but a recent development had them requiring supplemental food. Sesshomaru suggested the funds be used to start a farm. </p><p> </p><p>The next scroll requested input on a disagreement between a tribe in Kyoto and a tribe in Shinga. Sesshomaru sighed, displeased with their lack of responsibility. Being a lord was similar to being a guardian. The key difference was that Sesshomaru was unable to swat an annoying lord the way he had Jaken. </p><p> </p><p>A knock at the door alerted him to his first appointment’s arrival. </p><p> </p><p>“Enter.” </p><p> </p><p>A panther demon sauntered into the room. Sesshomaru hid his disgust at the overt display of charisma. Regardless of their losses, the species had not lost their swagger. They maintained their compelling personalities as if they had not been affected by the war. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The dark-haired man bowed his head. “Lord Sesshomaru.” </p><p> </p><p>“Lord Akira.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am grateful for your time and appreciate you agreeing to meet with me this evening,” the panther began cordially. He paused for a moment, his nose twitching. Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow at him, displeased with having his time wasted. Lord Akira cleared his throat and continued, “I have journeyed to discuss the matter of my youngest daughter.”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru stiffened. If Akira mentioned a union between their two families, he would not be permitted an audience with the Lord of the Western Lands ever again. </p><p> </p><p>“Ohta has asked to attend university,” the panther revealed. “I do not see the need for such a thing. What can humans educate her on that my house cannot provide?” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru had not expected anyone under his care to willingly interact with the mortals. Those who had survived the purge held onto the negative experience and kept their distance from the humans.  </p><p> </p><p>“What does your mate think of your daughter’s request?” </p><p> </p><p>“Jun agrees with me,” Akira answered. </p><p> </p><p>“Yet, you seek my advice. Why?” Sesshomaru inquired. </p><p> </p><p>Akita’s face pinched. “After we refused, Ohtu locked herself in her room and would not interact with anyone. Her sisters are worried about her. Her brother, my eldest, came to see me, questioning whether my concern was out of pride or protection. I could not answer him truthfully.”</p><p> </p><p>“Their teachings have greatly evolved since our time,” Sesshomaru told him. “The world is changing. In order to survive, we must adapt. I believe your daughter’s heart is in the right place. What she learns at the human university may prove quite valuable to us in the future. I suggest you allow her to attend.” </p><p> </p><p>The panther’s eyes widened. Evidently, he thought Sesshomaru would side with him and his mate. </p><p> </p><p>“Furthermore, if they are amenable to the notion, I believe anyone of age should attend schooling. Our kind has been separated from the human world for far too long. If we wish to remain hidden, we require a greater understanding of the environment we live in. The most efficient way to achieve that is by leveraging a mutually beneficial situation,” Sesshomaru decided. Then, almost as an afterthought, he added, “Please pass my compliments along to your youngest daughter. She has shown wisdom beyond her years.” </p><p> </p><p>Wordlessly, Akira exited the office. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru smirked. If he continued handling his appointments in such a manner, the number of meetings was sure to decrease. Ume would be grateful.</p><p> </p><p>Another knock came from the door and a moment later, Jinenji stepped in. The hanyō was one of a select few Sesshomaru maintained constant contact with. At one time, he had shown Rin kindness, putting the demon lord in his debt. </p><p> </p><p>“Lord Sesshomaru.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jinenji, how is the farm?” </p><p> </p><p>“The healing herbs are coming in nicely. The mild spring helped. They like the sunlight,” he explained. </p><p> </p><p>“I am grateful for your expertise. Your medicinal remedies have been dispersed throughout the land. There is not a day that goes by that Ume does not receive a note of thanks,” Sesshomaru said, reaching for a scroll. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Jinenji replied. He bowed his head, humbly. When he gazed back at Sesshomaru, his muzzle twitched. “That smell.”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru’s hand paused over the parchment. </p><p> </p><p>“It is familiar,” the hanyō remarked. He inhaled deeply, eyes closing as he focused on connecting the scent with its owner. “Kagome.” His blue eyes stared into Sesshomaru’s gold ones. “She’s alive?”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, Sesshomaru set the scroll aside. “The miko lives in the city as a teacher.” </p><p> </p><p>Jinenji smiled. “She was the first girl who was kind to me. She didn’t scream at the sight of my face.”</p><p> </p><p>“Her heart is pure,” Sesshomaru commented.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I see her?” the hanyō asked, hopefully. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru’s lips pressed together, forming a thin line. Though the half-demon posed no threat, he could not repress the urge to growl. </p><p> </p><p>Jinenji backed away. “Sorry,” he moaned, regretfully. “I only wanted to see my friend.” </p><p> </p><p>Remembering how sad Kagome was when he told her of Jaken and A-Un, Sesshomaru restrained himself. “I am certain she would enjoy that.” </p><p> </p><p>The hanyō brightened. “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed,” Sesshomaru confirmed with a nod. </p><p> </p><p>“If you are able to return tomorrow night, I can see to it that she is here,” Sesshomaru said. </p><p> </p><p>Jinenji lowered his head once more. “Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru. I will make sure to bring a jar of my best salve to offer in thanks for your generosity.” </p><p> </p><p>“Until tomorrow then.” Sesshomaru dismissed the hanyō. </p><p> </p><p>The half-demon preferred a quiet life of growing plants to combat or clan duties. Instead of a lordship, Sesshomaru had gifted him with an expanse of land that encompassed the same parcel the half-demon’s father left him. The sector was protected from humans by a powerful barrier erected by the old priestess who helped raise Rin. </p><p> </p><p>Kaede was not nearly as powerful as Kagome but she had proven useful. She had armed him and his brother with talismans to keep them hidden from human eyes. Sesshomaru gave his to Jenenji, understanding the hanyō’s affinity for healing would be necessary. His decision proved to be a wise choice. The remedies Jenenji crafted had saved countless lives and continued to keep the remaining demons healthy. </p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha’s talisman was buried at his homestead, keeping him and his family secure in Osaka. The kit had lived with them for a time but resentment over Inuyasha’s decisions grew and eventually the fox demon had gone to America. </p><p> </p><p>Last week, Sesshomaru had asked Ume to reach out to him, knowing Kagome would enjoy seeing her surrogate son. He planned on the kit’s arrival as a surprise for his intended but she would not be opposed to two visitors. Sesshomaru had promised to provide for her. This was merely one of the ways he would see to his mate’s needs. </p><p> </p><p>“Ume?” </p><p> </p><p>There was a brief pause before the bird demon entered his office. “Yes, my lord?”</p><p> </p><p>“Has Myoga reported in yet?” </p><p> </p><p>“I have not received a status from him, Lord Sesshomaru,” she replied. </p><p> </p><p>“Summon him. Warn him that I have been generous with the time allotted. If he can not produce an answer, I have no further need of his services,” Sesshomaru commanded. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“As you wish, my lord. Was there anything else?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Can you scent my intended?” he asked. </p><p> </p><p>Ume’s eyes widened a fraction before she stepped closer. After a moment, she nodded. “I can remedy that.” She handed over a collection of leaves. “Jinenji left these for you. He mentioned you may find them useful.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Ume.” With a bow, she exited his chambers. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru rubbed the leaves over his arms, hands, and neck, masking Kagome’s scent as he counted down the minutes until the mongrel arrived. He did not wait long.</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha announced his presence by kicking the office doors open, his sword slung over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru’s relationship with his younger half-brother was strained. Though they worked together to defeat Naraku, there was still much Sesshomaru did not understand about Inuyasha’s motives, especially where it concerned the miko. Thinking of what the half-breed has done to his intended caused him to growl. The restraint he had exercised in Jinenji’s presence dissolved. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s with you?” Inuyasha asked, tucking his sword away.</p><p> </p><p>“If you insist on interrupting my evenings, you will show respect,” Sesshomaru demanded, agitatedly. </p><p> </p><p>The hanyō rolled his eyes. “Yeah, whatever.” He sat in a chair across from Sesshomaru, propping his bare feet up on the desk situated between them. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru’s nostrils flared angrily. He smacked his half-brother’s feet down, glaring at him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Arrogant whelp. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you here, Inuyasha?” </p><p> </p><p>“Taeha wants to move from Osaka to be closer to her parents. Says she needs help with the kids,” he said in a bored tone. “I told her it was a stupid idea and there was no way in hell I was moving.” </p><p> </p><p>“Your behavior is disgraceful,” Sesshomaru remarked. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Taeha isn’t speaking to me. Says I need to grow up.”</p><p> </p><p>“I fail to understand what your disagreement has to do with me?” </p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha sighed dramatically and turned his face away. He crossed his arms over his chest, cursing under his breath. “She kicked me out.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru stared, unconcerned about his half-brother’s domestic woes. Choosing a mate was a life-altering decision. It was not a decision to be made lightly. Inuyasha had always attacked rashly, rarely considering the consequences of his actions. It would seem he applied the same mentality to other aspects of his life. </p><p> </p><p>“If that is all, I have other appointments this evening,” Sesshomaru told him, dismissively.</p><p> </p><p>“I need a place to crash,” Inuyasha insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“That is not my problem.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, come on! You’re the leader of this pack. You probably have a dozen mansions. I just need one,” Inuyasha hollered. </p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“You greedy bastard!”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru had heard enough. Slamming his hands on the top of the desk, he stood, his<em> jaki</em> swirling violently around him. “Do not presume to tell me what to do.”</p><p> </p><p>Jumping to his feet, Inuyasha raised his sword. “Alright! This is more like it, just like old times.” </p><p> </p><p>“Enough,” Sesshomaru growled. With one swipe of his clawed hand, he knocked Tessaiga from his half-brother’s grip. “Even you can not be foolish enough to incite a battle on these premises.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wanna bet?” the hanyō challenged, retrieving his weapon. </p><p> </p><p>“Go home, Inuyasha. Make peace with your mate and stop acting like a sullen child.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll show you a sullen child!” he shouted, raising Tessaiga against him one final time. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru grabbed him by the throat, slamming him into the nearest wall. The blade fell to the ground as he spoke, "If you come at me again, I will kill you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Inuyasha snarled irritably. </p><p> </p><p>He released the half-breed, letting him collapse to the floor. “I suggest you leave,” Sesshomaru told him.  </p><p> </p><p>“As if I would stay anywhere near you,” Inuyasha spat. He turned on his heel and stormed out, slamming his doors and snarling something unpleasant at Ume as he went. </p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head, Sesshomaru returned to his desk. He hoped none of his other appointments were quite so demanding. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>By the time Sesshomaru finished reviewing all the scrolls that Ume left for him, the sun was starting to rise. Cursing his inability to stay on top of his workload, he hurried down to the lobby. </p><p> </p><p>His driver was waiting outside, holding the car door open for him. </p><p> </p><p>“Sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Sesshomaru climbed into the back and his driver got behind the wheel. As they pulled away from the curb, the demon lord pinched the bridge of his nose between two claws. </p><p> </p><p>He intended to return to the dojo before his intended woke. There had not been a single morning since their reunion that he had not been with her. Sesshomaru felt an ugly pang in his chest; the same feeling he experienced the night he had returned to the dojo to find her back decorated with bruises. He would make it up to her. </p><p> </p><p>Per Kagome’s recommendation, he had asked the man for his name. </p><p> </p><p>“Adachi, sir. Adachi Yuto.” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you married, Adachi?” Sesshomaru inquired. </p><p> </p><p>His driver’s eyebrows raised slightly. “Yes, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“You gave your wife a ring?” </p><p> </p><p>The man visibly relaxed. “Yes.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru nodded, staring out the side window as he ruminated over the fact he had her to procure one for his mate. </p><p> </p><p>“Sir, if I may, the young lady who accompanied you the other night?”</p><p> </p><p>“We are...dating,” Sesshomaru confirmed. </p><p> </p><p>Adachi smiled. “She seems like a kind woman. She obviously cares for you a great deal.”</p><p> </p><p>“She does,” Sesshomaru agreed. </p><p> </p><p>“And you care for her,” Adachi surmised. </p><p> </p><p>Again, Sesshomaru nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“May I suggest Graff in Shinjuku City?” his driver offered. “It’s a little out of the way but I know the night guard over there if you’d be interested.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru glanced over at the human. “I would.” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He knew she was awake before stepping foot on the property. The scent of freshly made eggs wafted through the air, along with tea, honey, and the unique blend of anise and valerian which Sesshomaru had come to associate with Kagome. </p><p> </p><p>When he entered her apartment, the demon lord found his intended laboring over her new stove, humming happily to herself. </p><p> </p><p>“Morning,” Sesshomaru leaned over her shoulder to greet her. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re back,” she said, turning around to beam up at him. “Busy night?”</p><p> </p><p>“It is finished now,” he returned, withdrawing a small box from his sleeve. “For you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome’s eyes widened. Her gaze went from his face to the box then back to his face. “Sesshomaru...”</p><p> </p><p>“Open it.” </p><p> </p><p>Carefully, she undid the delicate bow adorning the top of the box. When Kagome opened the lid, she gasped. “Oh! Sesshomaru, I told you I didn’t need a ring.” </p><p> </p><p>“And I told you I would not give anyone— demon or otherwise —an excuse. They will know you are spoken for.” </p><p> </p><p>She held the engagement band up to the light, causing the jewels to sparkle. He had selected a design with a white gold band where two clusters of traditional diamonds were centered around a red diamond, a gem as unique as his mate. “It must have cost you a fortune.” </p><p> </p><p>“The cost does not concern me. Does it please you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but—.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then you will wear it,” he interrupted firmly. Gently, he took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome smiled at him. Her cheeks were tinged pink and her eyes shimmered with tears. “Thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>Before he knew what she was doing, the miko had his face between her hands and she was pressing her lips to his. Sesshomaru easily lifted her, guiding her legs to wrap around his waist. She weighed next to nothing but he wished to place his hands elsewhere. One slipped lower to run over her rear while its twin rose to cradle her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you,” she whispered between kisses. </p><p> </p><p>“Would you care to accompany me this evening?” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” </p><p> </p><p>He pressed his lips to the column of her throat, reveling in the way he could feel her pulse flutter. A pleased purr escaped him. He nibbled the spot affectionately, feeling her temperature rise. </p><p> </p><p>The sizzling of her breakfast reminded them both of what she had been up to moments before. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop,” Kagome said, giggling. “You already destroyed one kitchen. We don’t need a repeat performance.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hn.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sess—.”</p><p> </p><p>He caught her by the wrist, stopping her from landing a playful reprimand. “Do not strike me, dear one, unless you intend to follow through.” </p><p> </p><p>“Does that mean we are sparring later?” Kagome inquired hopefully. </p><p> </p><p>It pleased him she was invested in advancing her training. The miko was truly a remarkable creature. “If you would like.” </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe today I’ll get you,” she said with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru smirked. “You can try.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome made them both a plate, sitting down at her kitchen table to eat. Though he was not hungry, Sesshomaru sat with her, regaling her with tales from his evening. He was sure to avoid mentioning his altercation with his half-brother. He also failed to discuss the promise he made to Jinenji. Sesshomaru planned to surprise Kagome. He enjoyed seeing her eyes light up when he caught her off guard.  </p><p> </p><p>Each time Sesshomaru caught her staring at her ring, pride bloomed in his chest. He hoped Kagome looked upon her mating mark with the same reverence. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Following classes, which were derailed by the miko’s students’ interest in her ring (none quite as ecstatic as Mei), and a sparring session, which he won, Sesshomaru had Adachi drive them to the office. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome expressed her thanks to the driver, grinning the entire time as she explained how Sesshomaru gave her the ring. “He’s so romantic,” she gushed.</p><p> </p><p>When Adachi glanced in the rearview mirror at Sesshomaru, the demon lord mouthed, ‘Thank you.’</p><p> </p><p>Kagome was bouncing on the balls of her feet as excited as a pup as they rode the elevator to the top floor. Sesshomaru fought to maintain his composure. It was difficult. Part of him wanted to grab his intended and take her home to finish what he started that morning. Another part of him wanted to show her off. He reminded himself of the visitor waiting for them by Ume’s desk.</p><p> </p><p>No sooner had they stepped off the elevator then Kagome cried out, “Jinenji!” The hanyō smiled timidly at the miko as she ran over to him. “It’s so good to see you! How are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well. Lord Sesshomaru was generous. He permitted me to remain on the land my father left me.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome looked over her shoulder at where he was standing, ever watchful of her. Her expression was full of adoration. “He did, huh?” she asked, never tearing her eyes away from Sesshomaru.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you would enjoy the opportunity to speak while Jinenji is in Tokyo. Adachi is waiting to take you to a demon-run cafe in Minato City. I took the liberty of placing a reservation under your name. Stay as long as you like. When you are done, Adachi will take you home,” he told her. </p><p> </p><p>“Sesshomaru.” Her expression changed. He was not sure what she was thinking. Quietly, she turned to face him. When she spoke again, her voice was soft but he heard the words loud and clear. “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Denying the urge to take her right there was nearly impossible. Hearing those words fall from her lips was all the consent he needed. His instincts roared at him to claim her, place the mark upon her neck, and be done with this vexing wait. Had it not been for Ume clearing her throat and Jinenji’s large blue eyes staring at him, Sesshomaru was certain he would have done something extremely foolish.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome planted a kiss on his cheek, stunning him. He brought his fingertips to touch the area, wondering why such an innocent gesture caused him to feel so odd.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go.” Kagome led Jinenji to the elevator. “I’ll see you at home later, okay?” she said to Sesshomaru.</p><p> </p><p>He gave her a curt nod, having no words to offer in return.</p><p> </p><p>The last thing he saw as the doors closed was her smile.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s about time,” Ume began with an exasperated sigh. “I thought you’d never take a mate.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wished to wait for someone who could be my equal,” he replied. </p><p> </p><p>“A mortal?” </p><p> </p><p>“Kagome is no mere mortal.”</p><p> </p><p>“No; she’s a miko,” Ume acknowledged. “This news will not be received well by the other lords.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the attendant. He didn’t comment on her observation. Instead, he instructed her to send Myoga into his office once the flea demon arrived. He retired to his office, grateful to be hidden behind the double doors while he contemplated what he felt. Primal instincts were simple to discern. His need to protect, provide for, and mate were typical urges. What he could not explain was the strange heat in his chest or the nervousness Kagome’s gentle touch incited.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru did not come to a conclusion before his guest arrived.</p><p> </p><p>“Lord Sesshomaru,” the flea greeted him with a bow. </p><p> </p><p>“You have the results of your research, I presume?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, my lord,” Myoga answered. “I traveled to foreign lands following a belief started before the time of your birth.”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru stared at the flea. “A prophecy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not exactly, my lord. Have you heard of the red string of fate?”</p><p> </p><p>His golden eyes hardened. “I advise you not to waste my time with foolish mortal beliefs.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is not merely a mortal belief, Lord Sesshomaru,” Myoga cautioned. “In China, mates are selected during the full moon. The matches are not made solely for political gain or alliances but in accordance with Yue Loa’s wishes. They believe the gods entwine their fates with their other half and that no matter where they go or what they do, they will always be tethered to each other.” </p><p> </p><p>“I do not abide superstitions,” Sesshomaru remarked, unconvinced. “Your tale does not offer an explanation. It is a bedtime story for pups. If this is all you have to offer—.” </p><p> </p><p>“There is more,” the flea said quickly, bowing his head and throwing his hands up to beg forgiveness. </p><p> </p><p>“Proceed.”</p><p> </p><p>“An alternate version of this belief is referred to as twin flames,” Myoga explained. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru snorted. “More soulmate nonsense?”</p><p> </p><p>“While derived from the same core principle, twin flames are much more than soulmates, my lord. They are divided into two phases: unawakened and awakened.”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru unconsciously leaned forward. “Unawakened?” </p><p> </p><p>Myoga nodded. “Yes, my lord, which is the phase I believe you were in before meeting your match. You see, twin flames are powerful beings, bound beyond the physical and mental planes. Their souls are tethered together on a spiritual level, where the root of their power exists. When they come into contact with their other half, their power will prove to be ineffective.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nullification.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly,” the flea confirmed. “An unawakened twin flame is one who hasn’t come across its mate. When the two partners of such a couple meet, their soul responds to its match and is awakened. Both exhibit enhanced abilities and an undeniable bond. Much like a mating bond, this may manifest in increased aggression, protectiveness, or the need for intimate relations.”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru’s brows knit together. “This occurs only during the initial meeting?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, my lord.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if I met this particular priestess before?” he questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Were you able to use your powers against her then?” Myoga inquired. Sesshomaru nodded. “Then you are not twin flames.”</p><p> </p><p>“How can you be sure?” His sharp tone caused the lesser demon to flinch. </p><p> </p><p>“I may not have a complete understanding of the connection as there hasn’t been such a pair in over a century,” Myoga admitted. “However, if you were to suspect the priestess is, in fact, your other half, and you had met before, there may be a trigger that changed your positions from unawakened to awakened. We could conduct a test.”</p><p> </p><p>“A test?” </p><p> </p><p>“Of your powers when you are together,” the flea clarified. “Your proximity to one another would amplify your strengths, though you would be unable to use those powers against one another.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru considered Myoga’s proposition. Revealing Kagome as his intended before the mating ritual was complete came with risk. Only a handful of demons would dare oppose his decision, regardless of their personal beliefs. Any that would content his choice could be dealt with, though he knew Kagome would not appreciate the violence. What she saw as unnecessary, Sesshomaru deemed mandatory. </p><p> </p><p>Another issue was the twin flame concept. He did not wish to scare her if Myoga determined their relationship was fated. Sesshomaru knew her mind. She would pick apart the details until she drove herself mad. On the other hand, he did not want to burden her by the possibility they were not meant to be. Besides, the miko already told him of her love. A silly superstition would not change that. Kagome was not a flighty female. She stood by her convictions. He had no reason to worry. </p><p> </p><p>“I shall consider it,” Sesshomaru replied. </p><p> </p><p>With a wave of his hand, he dismissed the flea demon. He did not care if the gods chose Kagome for him. She had decided to take him as her husband and he had decided to take her as his mate.</p><p> </p><p>It was time for him to mark her as his. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>'E' rating content coming up in the next chapter. Are you ready?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Friendly FYI - The A03 servers were having issues. Subscription notifications were delayed and I heard from a couple of people that they weren't getting any notifications. I apologize if this happened to you. </p><p>If you prefer, this story is cross-posted under the same name on <a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13536844/1/Silver-Gold">FF.net</a> and <a href="http://www.dokuga.com/fanfiction/story/11145/1">Dokuga</a> or you can follow me on <a href="https://sagemcmae.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>. I also post when a new update is ready.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I love you.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They were three tiny words that equated to one life-altering decision. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome paced the length of the dojo floor, breaking down every painstaking second of silence that followed her confession. Sesshomaru hadn’t returned her sentiment. He hadn’t blinked. He merely stared at her blankly as if she’d been speaking a foreign language. There was no twitch of his lips, no change in his golden eyes, or tilt of his head. He gave her no indication that he’d even heard her.</p><p> </p><p>After the lengths he’d gone to propose, Kagome expected him to sweep her off her feet. Literally. His silence ate away at her the entire night. She’d barely been able to concentrate on her reunion with Jinenji, overwhelmed by the response— or lack therefore —from Sesshomaru. Kagome hadn’t been able to eat. Her stomach was in knots. Each time the owner of the tea shop came by to ask if she needed anything, all Kagome could say was ‘no thanks.’ She felt guilty for not being more attentive to the proprietor or Jinenji. All she could think about was Sesshomaru’s frozen stare. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t the reaction she’d hoped for. </p><p> </p><p>She sighed, shoulders sagging as she replayed the moment yet again. Had it been the way she told him? Was it because she spoke the words in front of an audience instead of waiting to deliver it in private? Or had Sesshomaru changed his mind? </p><p> </p><p>Kagome stalled in the middle of the room. Like a viper poised to strike, her greatest fear reared its ugly head. She swallowed a growing lump in her throat, attempting to calm down. She would not fall into the dark abyss that was self-doubt. Insecurities ran rampant when left unchecked. Kagome refused to allow herself to unravel simply because the one she loved hadn’t reciprocated immediately. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru had been upfront with her about his feelings on the matter. While she still firmly believed he was capable of love, Kagome knew he had to believe it about himself. Otherwise, they would never be able to move forward. He agreed to try and she saw his efforts. Even before the proposal, Sesshomaru had been acting as though he was her mate. He defended her, provided for her, and shared his life with her. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome wasn’t sure how the demons under his care would react to the news of their engagement. Ume appeared pleased but she knew Kagome. Other than Jinenji, Kagome hadn’t met any of the other demons who survived the war. Each time she visited the office, Sesshomaru and her worked alone reviewing scrolls and talking strategy. She was never part of any meetings. Kagome wondered if that would change after they were mated. </p><p> </p><p><em> If we mate</em>, she thought dismally. </p><p> </p><p>Was the reason Sesshomaru sent her off with Jinenji because of the other demons? Did he require their permission? Kagome had been focused on helping him with his work that she had never thought to ask him how their relationship would change his role. Fear swept through her. What if they opposed her? Were their objections strong enough to deter Sesshomaru? </p><p> </p><p>She began pacing again. It had only been a few weeks since her reunion with the demon lord. The brevity of their relationship cascaded over her like a bucket of ice water. Her earlier concern came back with haunting clarity. Had she rushed into this? Was her heart ready to be vulnerable again? Was she willing to risk it all?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yes.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Despite all the uncertainty swirling around her, Kagome saw her decision as clear as ever. The way she felt for Sesshomaru was real. The onset had been gradual at first but it quickly overwhelmed her. </p><p> </p><p>Reminders of his presence existed in every corner of her apartment. <em> The Tale of Genji </em> sat on the arm of her couch, his spot identified by a bookmark Eri bought her in France. Her kitchen housed new appliances, a constant symbol of how he provided for her. Her futon was a mess of tangled sheets and there was a deep indent on the side he normally occupied. Everywhere she looked, Kagome saw Sesshomaru. In a short time, he’d become an integral part of her life. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome wrapped her arms around herself as she stared at her apartment door. When she opened her home to the wounded stray, she opened her heart to the possibility of love. Kagome took a chance and the opportunity blossomed into a profound relationship, unlike any she’d known before. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re awake.”</p><p> </p><p>She spun around to find the object of her affection illuminated by the moonlight. “Sesshomaru.”</p><p> </p><p>His name was barely off her tongue before he was scooping her up in his arms. He maneuvered them so that Kagome’s back rested against the far wall, allowing him to shift his hands to her thighs. His lips found hers, soft at first, then increasingly demanding. Kagome grew warm. Her hands frantically searched for purchase between his armor, the silk of his kimono, and his silver hair. Sesshomaru paid no attention to where she grabbed. His focus was fixated on her pulse point. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes rolled back when he nipped teasingly at the sensitive flesh. “Mate,” he crooned in a throaty voice. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome was vaguely aware of the string of ‘yes’s’ she said in response. She felt weak and powerful all at once. Her heart was hammering in her chest. Her body tingled all over as if dozens of spiders were scurrying across her skin.  She blinked through the haze of arousal. The way Sesshomaru was looking at her made her feel invincible, despite the fact she couldn’t catch her breath. His eyes were shimmering. The color changed from gold to bronze until it was so dark that it looked black. </p><p> </p><p>She spoke his name once more. Her voice appeared to ground him. He leaned back, studying her for a moment. When he spoke, his voice retained its normal calm tone. “If you are not certain about this, you must tell me now. Once I begin, I will be unable to stop. Do you wish to proceed?” </p><p> </p><p>“Do you still want this?” Kagome asked, staring into his shadowy orbs. </p><p> </p><p>“I want you.” </p><p> </p><p>“You said you’d take care of me when I was ready,” she reminded him. “I’m ready now.” </p><p> </p><p>“You are,” he confirmed. “I can smell your desire. The air is thick with it.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome turned scarlet. He left her no room to be embarrassed. No sooner had he spoken, than Sesshomaru was moving them. He carried her inside her apartment, making sure to close the door behind them. His destination was clear. </p><p> </p><p>The instant Kagome hit the mattress, he was covering her with his form. Somewhere along the way, he’d begun discarding his garments, starting with his armor. She sat up, trying to discern where it had gone, but he gently pressed her down. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru dragged a single claw from the dip in her collarbone down her belly to the hem of her pajama bottoms. Kagome watched the languid stroke, feeling the heat on her skin intensify. He wrapped his free arm around her knee, drawing her legs apart as he positioned her at the edge of the bed. Sesshomaru knelt between her thighs, his golden eyes roaming over her body.</p><p> </p><p>He deposited a kiss on the curve of her right calf, followed shortly by another higher up on her leg. Kagome watched enraptured. Sesshomaru repeated the treatment on her left side. Both kisses were tender, albeit heated, and left her craving more. Her hips lifted off the futon, aiding the demon in removing her pajamas. He pried the cotton fabric off, starting with her shorts and then removing her top until Kagome was left in her undergarments. </p><p> </p><p>Though she’d been caught naked by Inuyasha countless times, this moment was different. Her entire body rippled with brand new sensations that were unexpectedly powerful. She’d never felt this way around Inuyasha. This reaction was garnered by Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru alone. Recognizing his power over her only served to make her feel more desperate for his touch. A coil wound tight in her core, pulsing with increasing need with each second that ticked by.</p><p> </p><p>Crooking a finger through her panties, the demon lord removed the lacy barrier. Her hands, which had been dormant at her sides, began fisting the sheets. She fought to keep herself from writhing uncontrollably. Trying to keep her wits about her so she didn’t look like a fool, Kagome concentrated on breathing regularly. Her thoughts centered on one goal: to have Sesshomaru touch her and never stop. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Please</em>,” her single-worded plea came out. </p><p> </p><p>He traced her lips slowly. Kagome grabbed at his wrist, directing him to her center. Sesshomaru obliged. He pressed one finger into her, eliciting a responding moan. Kagome’s body stiffened at the initial intrusion. Her interior walls gripped onto his digit, unused to the sensations she was experiencing. She wriggled her hips, searching for a different angle and more friction. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru slid out before thrusting back inside with renewed fervor. He sunk in languidly the second time. Kagome felt the tip of his claw tease before he entered past his first knuckle and then up so that the palm of his hand was cupping her sex. Sesshomaru pumped into her, increasing the pressure and his pace as she became more comfortable. Kagome felt the coil in her abdomen clench. When he added a second finger, she let out another moan, relishing how full she felt. </p><p> </p><p>Her breathing turned erratic as her grip on his wrist loosened. Soon, Kagome was crying out his name, tearing at her sheets like a frenzied animal. Sensing how close she was, Sesshomaru leaned in to kiss her clit. With a wail, Kagome climaxed. Her body went taut for a suspended moment and the next she was sinking into the mattress, weary from the rush of endorphins. </p><p> </p><p>She was vaguely aware of Sesshomaru withdrawing from her. The sound of his tongue lapping eagerly at her had Kagome keening. Her overly sensitive bundle of nerves was a mixture of pleasure and pain from his ministrations. </p><p> </p><p>“Sesshomaru,” she whined. </p><p> </p><p>“You are ready,” he replied, adjusting her further up on the futon. His lips pressed a gentle kiss on the inside of her thigh. She shivered. “Mine,” Sesshomaru declared. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until Kagome heard him say the word that she saw him lose control. The instant the possessive pronoun crossed his lips, he was on her. The head of his cock brushed against her folds. She lifted her hips, trying to help. Sesshomaru’s hand settled over her belly, pinning her to the mattress. He didn’t speak but Kagome understood. This moment was his to claim, as was she. </p><p> </p><p>With one swift thrust, he filled her. She felt him everywhere. It was as if he had invaded her mind, along with her body and her heart. Kagome was overwhelmed by dozens of sensations, from the stretch to accommodate him to the fire tickling her flesh. She keened, eyes fluttering closed as she shattered. Everything she was fell apart, exploding into a million tiny pieces that came back together to form a new whole.</p><p> </p><p>And it was in that instant that he bit her.</p><p> </p><p>His mouth covered the entire juncture of her neck and shoulder. Kagome cried out as his teeth pierced her flesh. His jaw clamped down as she clenched around his member. Her fingernails clawed at his back, dragging along the pale skin to mark him as he marked her. For a moment, all she felt was the pain. Then he was thrusting harder, spurred on by her responsiveness. </p><p> </p><p>“Mate,” Sesshomaru crooned, his breath tinged with the metallic scent of her blood.</p><p> </p><p>He caged her between his toned arms. Kagome traced the markings on his pale flesh with her blue eyes. She followed the amethyst lines on his torso downward. Mesmerized, she watched as Sesshomaru worked himself in and out of her body. With each thrust, she saw his abs clench. The muscles were defined, constricting with each deliberate motion. She had never seen a more appealing sight. He was a vision. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome had expected a pinch of pain or some level of discomfort but all she felt was pressure, a pleasurable pressure that waned and rose like the tides. Sesshomaru seemed to be thrusting per the sounds she made or how she shifted beneath him. His eyes had gone completely black. She could hear the exertion in his ragged breathing. Kagome had never heard him with labored breathing. He was always calm and poised. This debauched creature on top of her was something else entirely. </p><p> </p><p>The pressure increased. This time it did not wane and Kagome gasped for air as her body struggled to accommodate him. Sesshomaru buried his face in her neck, lapping at her fresh mark. His hot breath flowed over her collarbone and tickled her ear. On instinct, she wiggled her hips, tilting them deeper into the mattress which changed the angle of his thrusts. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru howled. He bucked wildly into her. A crescendo of noise filled the air. Like festival fireworks, a series of explosions erupted, starting with little sparks that grew into an intense array of sensations. Kagome screamed as her second release overtook her. Her vision went hazy. Seconds later, Sesshomaru followed her with a deafening roar, his hands digging into her hips as he spilled deep within her. </p><p> </p><p>“You did well. Rest now.” His words of praise soothed her and Kagome drifted off into a dreamless sleep. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Morning arrived with aches Kagome had never experienced before. Her entire body felt sore as if every muscle had been overworked through rigorous training. Her lips pulled up in a half-smile. <em> It was rigorous. </em>Sesshomaru had made good on his promise. His thorough execution had left her feeling boneless and exhausted. She barely remembered the way he’d pulled the covers over her as she drifted off. </p><p> </p><p>She did, however, remember being woken up multiple times throughout the evening for a repeat performance. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome winced as she shifted onto her side to read her clock. Her alarm was due to go off in the next five minutes. She considered swinging her legs off the side of the bed to grab a shower. The slightest movement caused her breath to come out as a hiss. </p><p> </p><p>An arm encircled her waist, drawing her back to rest against a broad chest. “Mate.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t get up,” she lamented. </p><p> </p><p>“You do not need to move,” Sesshomaru told her. </p><p> </p><p>The words tickled the edge of her ear. Her traitorous body tingled from his proximity. Sore or not, his voice stirred an undeniable response. She leaned into him, savoring the warmth he provided. The rumble that escaped his throat sounded like a purr. He trailed a series of kisses along her shoulder blade, working his way up to her jawline. </p><p> </p><p>“I have classes to teach,” Kagome reminded him. </p><p> </p><p>He was quiet, considering their predicament. For a moment, she believed he would tell her to close the dojo. Evidence that his desire hadn’t subsided was pressing insistently along the curve of her lower half. Kagome felt a familiar heat encompass her, erasing reasonable thought. Suddenly, the idea of canceling classes didn’t seem so bad. </p><p> </p><p>“I will teach,” Sesshomaru offered. “You require time to recuperate.” </p><p> </p><p>“Recuperate?” she echoed, brow furrowing. He made her sound like a wounded animal, which was ironic, considering how they’d found their way back to one another. </p><p> </p><p>“I intend to enjoy you,” he informed her, pressing a kiss to her mating mark, "for as long as the sun rises and we draw breath.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome smiled, blissed out and sated for the time being. Sesshomaru’s promise coaxed her to close her eyes. Though he had not spoken the same three words she had, his devotion was unmistakable. What were words compared to the actions of the one she loved? </p><p> </p><p>“Can I trust you with Gaku?” she asked, mildly concerned. </p><p> </p><p>“I can assure you that my temperament has vastly improved since the last time I saw the cretin,” Sesshomaru replied as he rose from the futon. “However, if he speaks ill of you, I will have no choice. I will not tolerate anyone disrespecting my mate.” </p><p> </p><p>She lifted her face from her pillow, blinking a few times to clear her vision. He was retrieving his discarded clothes. “Sesshomaru.” </p><p> </p><p>“Kagome.” </p><p> </p><p>“No killing, mauling, or use of powers,” she told him in a firm tone. When he didn’t respond, Kagome knew he was annoyed. Carefully, she sat up, clutching her sheet to her naked chest. “Sess—.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lay down and rest,” he instructed, guiding her down so her head laid on the pillows. “I will not disrespect your authority in your home.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Nor will I allow anyone else to disrespect the business you have built here,” he asserted. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome groaned, throwing an arm across her eyes. She instantly winced. The action stretched her sides which were tender. A few bruises spotted her hips. It wasn’t easy to discern from her current angle but Kagome knew the placement of the spots corresponded with the width of Sesshomaru’s hands. If she had thought he’d been tireless on the battlefield, it was nothing compared to the type of lover he was. The demon was insatiable. </p><p> </p><p>“I will request Ume to attend to you while I teach,” he decided. </p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Kagome questioned. </p><p> </p><p>“As my mate, you are the Lady of the West. You have authority over my attendants and their services,” Sesshomaru explained. “Ume is well-versed in etiquette. She will know how to tend to your needs following last night’s ritual.” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t bother Ume. I’ll be fine. After a nap, I’ll take a shower and—.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mate.” His sharp tone cut her off. “You are not fine. Your body needs care. Allow me to provide for you.” He leaned down, brushing a chaste kiss across her forehead. “Ume will be along shortly. Until then, rest. I will return to you as soon as I am able.” </p><p> </p><p>Understanding it was no use arguing with him, Kagome settled against her pillows and allowed her eyes to close. The last thing she saw as she fell asleep was Sesshomaru’s retreating form. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A voice was calling her. Kagome’s brow creased as she tried to place it. </p><p> </p><p>“My lady?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lady Kagome,” the voice attempted to pull her from her sleep. “Lord Sesshomaru has tasked me with looking after you in his absence. I have drawn you a bath. Do you need assistance maneuvering into the washroom?” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome blinked several times. Her bleary eyes settled upon Ume’s face. The bird demon was studying her with a mixture of amusement and concern. “I think I can manage,” she managed to reply. The words came out hoarse from dehydration and lack of sleep. Kicking her feet over the side of the bed, Kagome started to rise. </p><p> </p><p>The sudden movement caused a head rush and she stumbled forward. Ume was quick, catching her before she could crash to her knees. “Your body is weak from the events of last night,” Ume observed. The miko blushed. </p><p> </p><p>Securing a bed sheet around Kagome to protect her modesty, the bird demon escorted her into the apartment bathroom. Ume guided her into the bath by looping her arms through Kagome’s arms. The hot water washed over her muscles, providing immediate comfort. She sighed, leaning her head against the porcelain tiled wall. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Ume.” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, my lady.” </p><p> </p><p>“Kagome," she reminded, persistently.</p><p> </p><p>“You are the Lady of the Western Lands now, my lady,” Ume told Kagome. “You should accept the title. It is one of honor.”</p><p> </p><p>“I appreciate that but whether I am Sesshomaru’s mate or not doesn’t change the fact I’m still just me, just Kagome. Since it’s only us girls, please call me by my name, not my title,” she insisted. </p><p> </p><p>“Very well, my la— Kagome,” Ume corrected herself. </p><p> </p><p>The bird demon sat by her side as she soaked in the steaming water. Though the silence didn’t bother Kagome, she found herself asking Ume about her background, wanting to know how the demon had come to be in Sesshomaru’s employ. Ume shared the impact of the war on her tribe and how it had led her to seek a job at Sesshomaru’s corporation. </p><p> </p><p>“At that time, there were few who believed the way forward was through illusion and coalesce. I agreed with them. The loss of my people hurt me. Lord Sesshomaru offered me a position as a way to give me purpose. Initially, I was suspicious of his motives. I’d heard tell of how cruel he could be but he was never unfair — difficult, perhaps, — but not unjust in his decisions. Over the years, I came to respect him and his methods, however unconventional they may seem. Eventually, others accepted his wisdom and he was appointed the lord of us all.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome pursed her lips, staring at her reflection in the water. “Taking a miko for his mate must be unexpected.” </p><p> </p><p>“There will be those who openly oppose the match,” Ume agreed, “but Lord Sesshomaru will never allow the words of others to affect you or alter his decision. He is a demon of integrity.  Those who have met with him, value his counsel and recognize that his superior power is only matched by his wit — a trait you share with him, I believe.” </p><p> </p><p>The blush returned to her cheeks as Kagome sunk lower into the tub. “He’s worked so hard to secure a life for demons in the modern world. What if his choice to be with me jeopardizes all of that?” </p><p> </p><p>“Would you out those who he has given sanctuary?” </p><p> </p><p>“No.” </p><p> </p><p>“Would you keep him from meeting with those under his care?” Ume pressed. Kagome shook her head. “Would you deny their requests for support?” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course not.” </p><p> </p><p>“Then how would you jeopardize his position?” Ume challenged. “You have befriended his subjects, you have assisted him with addressing their issues, and you have shown respect for our customs. Your compassion speaks volumes to your character. You will be a fair and kind leader, Kagome.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m grateful for your vote of confidence.” </p><p> </p><p>Their conversation shifted from demon politics to Ume’s curiosity around human life. Kagome explained the types of jobs women like her held, starting with Ayumi’s position as a nurse and why it differed from the healers Ume was familiar with. The attendant was also interested in the ring Kagome wore. When she told Ume about engagements and wedding traditions, the bird demon’s interest piqued. </p><p> </p><p>“Will you be married?” Ume asked. </p><p> </p><p>“I’d like to have a small ceremony for my family and friends,” Kagome confessed. “My mother would like us to have it at my family’s shrine but I want to discuss it with Sesshomaru.”</p><p> </p><p>“My lord will not care where you are wed as long as you are pleased,” Ume responded. “You are his mate. His most pressing concern is— and will always be —your happiness.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Ume.” </p><p> </p><p>The bird demon bowed her head. “We should get you dried off and dressed before Lord Sesshomaru returns.” </p><p> </p><p>She helped Kagome out of the tub. With Ume’s support, Kagome managed to walk into her bedroom. She sat on the edge of her bed, wrapped in a towel as Ume rooted around in her closet for a comfortable outfit. Together, they selected a cotton pajama set. The fabric was light enough that Kagome wouldn’t be too warm and soft against her bruised skin. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take my leave, my lady,” Ume told her with a final bow. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome started to correct her when she spotted a large shadow over Ume. </p><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling?” Sesshomaru asked, sweeping into the room. </p><p> </p><p>“Tired,” she admitted honestly. </p><p> </p><p>“Rest,” he advised, gathering her in his arms. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome leaned into him, immediately feeling safe and secure. She wondered how deeply the mating bond was rooted in her mind. She wasn’t a demon but the effects didn’t appear to be limited to one species or the other. Just as her body responded more readily to Sesshomaru, so did her mind. Kagome could feel how content he was, a fact which was further confirmed when he purred happily. </p><p> </p><p>“How did classes go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” </p><p> </p><p>He scoffed. “You think I cannot handle your students?” </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t say that. I was concerned about how you would handle any conflicts that arose,” Kagome informed him. </p><p> </p><p>“There are no conflicts. You are my mate. They know that,” Sesshomaru stated evenly. </p><p> </p><p>She smiled. “Good, I’m glad.” </p><p> </p><p>“As am I, dear one, as am I.” </p><p> </p><p>They lapsed into silence, both enjoying their current state as only two lovers can. Kagome drifted in and out, listening to the sounds of his chest rising and falling and the purrs he made. He ran his fingers through her hair, dragging the tips of his claws along her bare arms as he did. </p><p> </p><p>At one point, a thought occurred to Kagome. “Sesshomaru?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mate,” he returned, licking her mark which was already healing.  </p><p> </p><p>“Will you be disappointed if we have a child?” </p><p> </p><p>He drew back, staring at her. “Why would you say such a thing?”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome propped herself up on her elbow and studied his expression, calculating how to ask the question plaguing her mind. “It’s just that you haven’t hidden your distaste for hanyōs before and, since I’m human if we have a baby….,” she trailed off.  </p><p> </p><p>“Mate, any offspring we conceive would be a gift,” Sesshomaru told her, running his hand along her side. His palm paused over her abdomen. “Do you wish for a pup?” </p><p> </p><p>“One day,” she replied, curling her hand over his. “For now, I’d like to spend time alone with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“That may be difficult,” he replied. </p><p> </p><p>She looked at him curiously. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“The kitsune has arrived.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome’s face brightened as she heard a familiar voice call for her. “Shippo! Did you—?” </p><p> </p><p>“Their timing is unfortunate,” Sesshomaru grumbled. “Why do fox demons always insist on being late?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thoughts? It's been forever since I wrote SessKag smut.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for all the kind words on the last chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seeing his mate’s joy at being reunited with her friends filled Sesshomaru with pride. He watched as she flung her arms around the fox, welcoming him into her home. A surge of jealousy threatened to overtake him but Sesshomaru pushed it down. His instincts were raw from their mating. He needed to keep them in check lest they overwhelm him completely. </p><p> </p><p>The kitsune had arrived with Kirara, who began living with him after both Kohaku and Sango had passed. The nekomata had always been protective of the youngest member in her traveling party. Like Kagome, Kirara saw Shippo as a pup. That status did not hold true anymore. Five hundred years had changed the fox. His green eyes had darkened to emerald and he’d earned three new tails. No longer defined by his association with Inuyasha, Shippo had grown into a skilled youth. </p><p> </p><p>They sat together in Kagome’s apartment with cups of freshly brewed tea between them. Kirara had a bowl of water and slices of pork, which reminded Sesshomaru of Kagome’s attempts to feed him. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re so tall,” his mate said. Her blue eyes shone with praise. When standing, Shippo loomed several centimeters over her. </p><p> </p><p>“I grew up,” the fox replied proudly. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s America like? Are you happy there? Do you have lots of friends?” Kagome asked. </p><p> </p><p>The kitsune shrugged. “It’s not like here but there are more fox demons, though a lot of them keep to themselves,” he explained. “Kirara and I stay in the forest. It’s quieter there and I can play all the pranks I want on unsuspecting hikers. This one guy came out looking for ghosts. I made sure he found one.” Shippo chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>“Your gift for illusion is a necessity,” Sesshomaru reminded him sternly. </p><p> </p><p>The kitsune smirked. “I haven’t been spotted. Even the hunters don’t see me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hunters?” Kagome repeated, her voice taking on a concerned tone. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru felt his body angle itself toward her. It was his instinct to comfort his mate when she was distressed. Couples, especially newly mated ones, were exceptionally sensitive to changes in each other’s moods. </p><p> </p><p>Shippo’s laughed. “Don’t worry, Kagome. I’m smarter than a bunch of humans. No offense.” </p><p> </p><p>Kirara mewled, nuzzling her face against Kagome’s other side. She stroked the nekomata’s fur and scratched behind her black ears. “It’s good to see you too, Kirara.” </p><p> </p><p>The kitsune focused on Sesshomaru’s proximity to his friend. “When did you two...,” he trailed off, gesturing to the space, or lack thereof, between them. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome’s face reddened. </p><p> </p><p>“Last night,” Sesshomaru supplied for his mate. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh. I didn’t see that one coming,” Shippo remarked. “Does Inuyasha know?” Sesshomaru was surprised to find the question directed at him. </p><p> </p><p>“No,” he replied tersely. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s not going to like this,” Shippo commented. </p><p> </p><p>“Inuyasha doesn’t get a say,” Kagome snapped, startling the cat demon. “He didn’t visit me. Not once. No one did. I thought you were all dead. I was here, all alone for seven years, wondering if what happened with Naraku was even real. He abandoned me. You all did.” Her voice weakened as the sharpness of her words cut into the kitsune. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her, drawing her close. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, come on, Kagome, don’t be like that,” Shippo pleaded. “I didn’t know where you’d gone. I went to the well every day, hoping you’d come back. Rin and I used to make a game of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you have come if it weren’t for Sesshomaru?” she asked, eyes shimmering with tears. </p><p> </p><p>“No,” Shippo returned, sadly. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome’s head lowered and she began twisting her hands in her lap. Her pain caused Sesshomaru’s nostrils to flare in anger. He did not want to see her upset. </p><p> </p><p>“But not because I didn’t want to see you,” he added hurriedly. “I can’t afford to fly between the States and Japan.” </p><p> </p><p>“Kit.” Sesshomaru glared at him. </p><p> </p><p>Shippo glanced around him with a sheepish look. “Oh, right.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome’s gaze flickered between them. “What? What aren’t you saying?” </p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t supposed to tell you that,” the kitsune admitted. </p><p> </p><p>“Tell me what?” </p><p> </p><p>The inuyokai growled.</p><p> </p><p>“That Sesshomaru paid for my passage,” Shippo revealed. </p><p> </p><p>His mate turned to him. “Is that true?” </p><p> </p><p>“It is,” he confessed. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome’s brow creased. “Why didn’t you want me to know?” </p><p> </p><p>“You were displeased by the expense of your ring. I did not wish to trouble you with this matter. After all, it was meant to be a surprise,” Sesshomaru explained, staring at the fox with thinly-veiled annoyance. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a wonderful surprise,” Kagome responded. She tugged on his kimono. He leaned closer so she could kiss him. “Thank you for being so thoughtful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ewww, gross! Do you have to do that in front of me? Yeeesh! Can’t you wait until I leave?” </p><p> </p><p>“Then leave.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sesshomaru!” </p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, Kagome, what do you see in him?” the kitsune teased. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru's eyes bled red as he glared at the fox. If that was how the kitsune meant to repay him for his generosity, he would ensure it was the last trip the pup took. He was about to tell him as much when Kagome said, “I love him.” </p><p> </p><p>The crimson hue dissipated and Sesshomaru looked to his mate. She was smiling at him. </p><p> </p><p>“And you,” Shippo addressed Sesshomaru. “Do you love Kagome?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p> </p><p>It was only then that the demon lord realized he had never spoken those words to his mate. Those three words she had wielded like a weapon of precision to destroy him. Sesshomaru watched her for signs of regret, loathing, and disappointment. Kagome showed none. Her smile widened and her eyes twinkled. </p><p> </p><p>“Really?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” he confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>She jumped up, throwing her arms around him. “I knew it!” Sesshomaru buried his face in her hair, enjoying the feel of her body pressed to his and the brilliance of her elation. It surrounded her in a warm glow. His mate was happy. He had done his job. </p><p> </p><p>Shippo whistled. “Okay then.” </p><p> </p><p>It was this interruption that reminded Sesshomaru he still had one task left incomplete. </p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going?” she asked as he released her. </p><p> </p><p>“I must prepare,” Sesshomaru informed her.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome’s brow furrowed. “Prepare for what?”</p><p> </p><p>“The meeting of the lords,” Sesshomaru answered. “Now that we are mates, it is customary for the council to be introduced to you and you to them.”</p><p> </p><p>Her smile faltered. “Won’t they be mad?”</p><p> </p><p>“Their reaction is irrelevant. You are the Lady of the West. They will treat you with respect,” he replied. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome took his hand, staring up at him uncertainly. “Ume mentioned they wouldn’t respond well to me since I’m human.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru cupped her face. “What you are is mine— my mate, my love, my partner. Nothing else matters.” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to put you in a position where you have to choose between your kind and me,” she told him. </p><p> </p><p>“There would be no choice. You are my mate. My allegiance will always be to you,” he vowed, stroking her cheek with his thumb. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes closed as she tilted her head into his touch. “Still...”</p><p> </p><p>“If they cannot accept you for the leader you are then they are fools,” Sesshomaru remarked. </p><p> </p><p>“Bunch of stuck-up jerks,” the kitsune grumbled. “If any of them try anything, I’ll be there to protect you!” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome giggled. “Thanks, Shippo.” </p><p> </p><p>“Kit,” Sesshomaru said to the fox, “you and Kirara stay with my mate until I return. This will not take long.” </p><p> </p><p>At this, the nekomata raised her head and locked eyes with him. Her head dipped almost imperceptibly as she accepted her assignment. </p><p> </p><p>“You got it,” the fox replied, saluting him. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome laughed again while Sesshomaru resisted the urge to growl. He did not appreciate the kitsune’s childish antics but having two demons watch over his mate was more agreeable than taking her with him. </p><p> </p><p>“I will be back shortly,” he promised Kagome. </p><p> </p><p>With a kiss to her forehead, he departed for Chiyoda City. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“I didn’t expect to see you,” Ume greeted him when he stepped off the elevator. </p><p> </p><p>“I neglected to retrieve the necessary scrolls before I left. My presence here will be brief,” Sesshomaru explained. </p><p> </p><p>“That may be a problem,” Ume warned him, inclining her head to his office doors, which were hanging ajar. </p><p> </p><p>He scented the panther demon before he saw her. Sesshomaru glided into his chambers and spotted her waiting by his desk. The thick black hair and jade green eyes gave her away. “Lady Ohta.” </p><p> </p><p>She bowed her head. “Lord Sesshomaru.” </p><p> </p><p>“I do not recall having an appointment with you,” he remarked, passing her to gather the required scrolls. </p><p> </p><p>“There was no appointment,” Ohta admitted, “but I needed an audience with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever the matter is, you may speak to Ume. I have business elsewhere this evening,” he told her dismissively. </p><p> </p><p>“My lord,” she began, reaching for his arm. Sesshomaru growled. Ohta withdrew immediately. Her eyes widened in realization. “Forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru, I was unaware you had plans to take a mate. I was under the impression you were a solitary being.” </p><p> </p><p>“My personal life is of little consequence to you. As I said, I have a prior commitment. You may see yourself out,” Sesshomaru said,  brushing past with his scrolls. </p><p> </p><p>“I owe you a great thanks,” Ohta called after him. He paused. “Your council convinced my father to allow me to attend university. I am in your debt. If there is anything you or your mate ever need, please let me know. I will answer the call with honor.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru nodded in thanks and left. </p><p> </p><p>He ignored Ume’s knowing look as he entered the elevator. His attendant had never defied him before. Sesshomaru wondered what had made her risk her position to allow the panther demon into his office. The riddle plagued him as Adachi drove him to the dojo. </p><p> </p><p>The man, though human, had proven to be of worth. He provided Sesshomaru with guidance on how to handle his growing relationship with Kagome, often citing examples from his experiences with his wife. Knowing little of modern human culture, Sesshomaru appreciated the insight. When they arrived, Sesshomaru thanked his driver and bid him a good night. </p><p> </p><p>As he climbed the steps, he heard the kitsune and Kagome talking. He paused, listening to their banter. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t mean to hit him!” </p><p> </p><p>The fox laughed. “I would’ve liked to have seen his face.” </p><p> </p><p>“Shippo!” </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Kagome. Admit it; you’re wondering the same thing I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” his mate returned quietly. “What I was wondering was why he picked me. I mean, there have to be dozens of demons he could have chosen.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what makes you special,” the kitsune answered sagely. “You’re not like anyone else. You've never been. You're just you. Kagome.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause. When his mate responded, her voice was soft. “Thanks, Shippo.”’</p><p> </p><p>“You know, where I live now, there is a legend about a maiden who caught a hunter. She was beautiful and everyone in her village assumed she would be married off to a neighboring clan. But her heart belonged to another. She had fallen in love with a lone hunger who lived in the woods outside of the village. She didn’t think he would accept her proposal of love unless she could prove her worth. So, one day, she wove a net and laid a trap for him. When the hunter went out for supplies, he didn't see her net. She caught him. He was so impressed by her abilities that he instantly fell in love with her. They were married and, together, became the protectors of the forest.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s beautiful,” Kagome remarked.</p><p> </p><p>“It reminds me of you and Sesshomaru. Maybe you hit him with your arrow because deep-down, you were trying to prove you were worthy of him,” the kitsune stated. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru ran his fingers over the spot where Kagome’s arrow had pierced his side. It had long since healed but the question remained. How had she managed to strike him? Could it be their fated connection or something else? He would address the issue with Myoga once he told his mate about the flea’s theory. </p><p> </p><p>“He reawakened my powers,” Kagome told Shippo. “The night I was attacked was the first time they showed up in my time. I didn’t think about it back then but now...,” she trailed off and Sesshomaru leaned closer to hear her next words. “Now, I wonder if a part of me knew all along.” </p><p> </p><p>“Knew what?” </p><p> </p><p>“That I was waiting for him.”</p><p> </p><p>His entire form filled with heat. It was not the intense burning he had felt during their mating. This feeling was slower and more subtle, like the beginning embers of a fire. It filled him with a warmth that seeped into his bones and managed to borrow into his very soul. He knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that the sensation was love. </p><p> </p><p>It was different from how he felt around Rin but it was just as strong. The feeling was an undeniable devotion deeper than the great ocean and as vast as the sky. It was the one thing Sesshomaru had craved from his parents, everything he had been denied in his youth, and the treasure he had been seeking. </p><p> </p><p>His lips tugged up into a grin. The promise he had long ago made came back to him along with his daughter’s final words. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The missing piece of you can’t be won through battle.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He finally understood. The part of him he had never been able to acknowledge— the part that both his daughter and mate knew existed— was his ability to love others and let them love him. </p><p> </p><p>With renewed clarity, Sesshomaru entered the dojo. </p><p> </p><p>Kirara was the first to notice him. She hopped down from her perch on the couch and came to stand before him as if looking for praise. Sesshomaru was grateful for her defensive skills but he was more concerned with whom she was protecting. </p><p> </p><p>“Mate.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome glanced up, instantly beaming when she spotted him standing in the doorway. “That was fast,” she commented. Like the nekomata, Kagome approached him. She wrapped her thin arms around his torso. “Did you get everything you needed?” </p><p> </p><p>“Almost.”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru hoisted her up. “I suggest you leave,” he told her friends. “Adachi is waiting to take you to the hotel.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hotel?” Kagome asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Sesshomaru is putting us up in a really nice place,” Shippo answered. “Let’s go, Kirara. We’ll see you tomorrow, Kagome.” The fox gave a little wave. </p><p> </p><p>“They could have stayed here,” his mate remarked while Sesshomaru listened to the nekomata and the kitsune leave. </p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” </p><p> </p><p>“Because your cries are meant for my ears only,” he said as he carried her into the bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome shook her head laughing. “You’re insatiable.” </p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps but I am also yours,” Sesshomaru replied, setting her down. </p><p> </p><p>“Does that mean your cries are meant for my ears only?” his mate prompted with a mischievous grin. </p><p> </p><p>“If you earn them,” he challenged. She responded by sitting up to stroke his ears. “You recall that I warned you about those.” </p><p> </p><p>“I do. Maybe I want to see you lose control,” she quipped. </p><p> </p><p>“Then, by all means, mate, please proceed.” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The following day, while Sesshomaru prepared the girls for the upcoming kyudo championship, he felt an insistent tugging on his pants. </p><p> </p><p>“Mei,” he said with a sigh, “why are you not in the same stance as your peers?” </p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Kagome?” </p><p> </p><p>“Sensei Higurashi is not feeling well enough to teach,” Sesshomaru informed her. </p><p> </p><p>“Is she sick?” Mei persisted. </p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why isn’t she here? Doesn’t she like us anymore?” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru stared at the child. He couldn’t imagine Kagome disliking anyone, with a handful of exceptions. His mate was far too kind to harbor ill feelings towards others, especially children. </p><p> </p><p>“Do not ask such foolish things. You know your instructor cares for all of you. She has worked hard over the past several months and needs a break. I told her to rest,” Sesshomaru explained. </p><p> </p><p>“Will she come to the tournament?” one of the other girls asked. </p><p> </p><p>He noticed they had all stopped to listen for his response. “Yes.” Several visibly relaxed but Mei remained at his side, undeterred in her search for answers. He sighed once more. “Do you not appreciate my teaching style?” </p><p> </p><p>“I just miss her,” Mei confessed, her reply muffled by a sniffle. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru knelt in front of her. “Sensei Higurashi has not abandoned you. I have known her for a long time. Believe me when I tell you that she would never willingly leave anyone.” Mei gave him a nod of understanding and he straightened up. “No more tears. This is a dojo, is it not? You must return to your practice.” </p><p> </p><p>Mei fell in line with the others. </p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, when Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder, he saw his mate smiling at him fondly. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re a good teacher,” she told him once the girls had gone home. </p><p> </p><p>“They miss you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if a certain inuyokai didn’t keep me up all night,” his mate trailed off giving him a meaningful look. </p><p> </p><p>“I do not recall you protesting,” Sesshomaru returned, smirking. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome laughed. “I’ll try to get out of bed earlier tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds like a challenge,” he remarked. Before she could respond, he picked her up and carried her to the apartment. </p><p> </p><p>“Sesshomaru! Shippo and Kirara will be here any minute.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll tell Adachi to take them sightseeing,” he muttered, disinterested in anything other than his mate. </p><p> </p><p>“What about the meeting of the lords?” Kagome asked. </p><p> </p><p>He paused. They were scheduled to gather at the end of the week and he had yet to tell her about Myoga’s research. Sesshomaru gently placed her down on the edge of her futon. </p><p> </p><p>“There is a matter we need to discuss,” he began. Kagome laced her fingers through his. Sesshomaru sat next to her, working through how to phrase the news. “I ordered one of my underlings to look into our connection.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome’s eyes widened. “What?” </p><p> </p><p>“The strange reaction our powers cause each other warranted inspection. I enlisted the support of one of our historians. The objective was for him to unravel the mystery of our power nullification. What he unearthed was something unexpected though it has yet to be proven,” Sesshomaru shared. </p><p> </p><p>“What did he discover?” </p><p> </p><p>“A bond.” Kagome touched her mating mark. “No,” Sesshomaru corrected, “this bond was not formed consciously.” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand.” </p><p> </p><p>“Myoga believes—.”</p><p> </p><p>“Myoga is your underling? He’s alive?” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru nodded. “Yes, as a flea demon is well-equipped for evading the humans, though he remains a coward.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome rolled her eyes. “Some things never change.”</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed,” he agreed. “Myoga believes we are connected as twin flames, unable to use our powers on each other because we are fated to be mates.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru watched his mate for her reaction. At first, she appeared unaffected by the admission. Then, slowly, the words sunk in. When Kagome spoke, her tone was solemn. “How long have you known?” </p><p> </p><p>“A couple of days.” </p><p> </p><p>He felt her agitation spike. “Why didn’t you tell me before now?” </p><p> </p><p>“Would it have changed your feelings toward me?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, but—.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why does it matter?” </p><p> </p><p>She dropped his hand and stood. “It matters, Sesshomaru, because you kept it from me! I want to know why.” </p><p> </p><p>His frustration at the situation was only outweighed by the demands of his instincts. It was as if Sesshomaru was at war with himself. On one side was his refusal to be wrong and on the other was the need to keep his mate content and cared for. </p><p> </p><p>“I did not—.”</p><p> </p><p>“You did!” Kagome insisted, raising her voice. </p><p> </p><p>“Mate—.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t call me that,” she hissed, interrupting him once more. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru’s nostrils flared in irritation. His patience was wearing thin. He had let her get away with far more than anyone else. No one else spoke to him in such a disrespectful manner. They understand the punishment they would face for their insolence. Of course, Kagome had never feared him as others did. She was willful. </p><p> </p><p>“You are my mate,” he reminded her. “I will refer to you as such, even when you are angry.” </p><p> </p><p>The fury in her eyes dimmed slightly. “I’m not angry. I’m disappointed. I thought we were open and honest with each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“I never lied.” </p><p> </p><p>“Omitting the truth is just as bad,” Kagome argued. </p><p> </p><p>“I am telling you now.” </p><p> </p><p>“<em>After</em> we mated,” she pointed out, crossing her arms in front of her chest. </p><p> </p><p>They stared at each other. Her gaze was hard. Rage glinted in those blue orbs he had grown accustomed to seeing daily. She was rattled by the confession, more so than he had anticipated. </p><p> </p><p>“Kagome.” He reached for her and she stepped away. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to take Shippo and Kirara out. Alone.” </p><p> </p><p>His brow creased. “I will accompany you.”’</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she said firmly. “I...I need some time.” The ‘away from you’ hung on the end of her sentence, unsaid but heard. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru watched her walk out, his heart heavier with each step she took away from him. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The desk shattered against the wall, sending splinters of wood raining down on the carpet. Crimson eyes searched for the next object and zeroed in on a lamp. The ceramic broke into dozens of fragments, joining the array of materials littering the floor. He threw his chair next. </p><p> </p><p>“Tearing apart the office isn’t going to resolve whatever is going on between you and your mate,” Ume commented, unimpressed.  </p><p> </p><p>“Silence,” Sesshomaru snapped. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re acting as petulant as your brother,” she observed. He glowered at her. Shaking her head, the bird demon strolled away from the room. </p><p> </p><p>Frowning, he realized Ume was correct. His outburst was unnecessary. The needless destruction was not an activity he enjoyed, nor was it constructive in resolving the matter with Kagome. </p><p> </p><p>She considered the news a betrayal. Pain dealt at the hands of her mate, the one person sworn to be faithful in all things, hurt like the cut of a knife. Likewise, he experienced an irrefutable burst of rage at her reaction. He couldn’t understand why she didn’t trust him. Was her faith in their relationship so weak as to be shattered like the furniture in his office? </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru sighed. Mating had affected both of them greatly. Perhaps time apart was best. It would give them both a chance to calm down. That would be the most practical solution. However, with each moment he was parted from her, Sesshomaru grew more irritated. Their separation made him restless. </p><p> </p><p>He had not completed any work since his arrival. The office, which was now in shambles, had not offered the peace it once had. Sesshomaru could not quiet his mind. Errant thoughts trickled in, each more concerning than the last. </p><p> </p><p>Each time the demon lord glanced at the clock, his madness increased. Time ticked away slowly as if teasing him for his mistake.  He itched to call Adachi, return to the dojo, and speak to Kagome. Then, Sesshomaru was reminded that his mate was not there. She had gone out with the fox and the nekomata. </p><p> </p><p>Knowing Kagome was venturing around at night without him was vexing. Sesshomaru did not approve of her wandering the streets after dark, even with her demon companions. She was his mate, his responsibility. It should have been him escorting her. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru growled as his hands balled into fists. He decided he would incur her wrath. It was a small price to pay to ensure she was safe. </p><p> </p><p>Just as he moved toward the door, Sesshomaru heard Ume’s muffled voice cry, “No, you can’t go in there!” </p><p> </p><p>Before the doors could be kicked open, Sesshomaru exited his office. The half-breed was standing over his attendant’s desk, one hand on his hip and the other clutching a scroll. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, what’s this summons about?”</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha held up the parchment. It was the same notification Ume had sent to all the council members to request their presence at the meeting of the lords. </p><p> </p><p>“As a son of Toga, you have the right to know that I have taken a mate,” Sesshomaru informed him, curtly. </p><p> </p><p>The hanyo blinked. “Eh? Who would be stupid enough to marry you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Sit boy!” </p><p> </p><p>There was a deafening thud. Sesshomaru watched the subject of his brother's speculation step out of the elevator. </p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha picked his head up off the floor, bleary-eyed with confusion. “K-Kagome?” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm thinking of ideas for a new SessKag fic. Here's what I've got so far:</p><p>1) Post-canon: Kagome and Inuyasha fall out of love and she unknowingly wanders into the Western Lands as she tries to find her place in Feudal Japan without him. (Kind of a rehash of an old fic I wrote years ago)<br/>2) Canon-divergent: When Kagome returns home through the Bone Eater's Well at the end of the series, Sesshomaru accidentally falls in and gets stuck in modern-day Japan. (Chaos ensues)<br/>3) Kimi No Na Wa (Your Name) AU: Kagome wakes up one morning as Sesshomaru and vice versa. They switch back and forth every other day. While they switch, she teaches him how to be more personable and he teaches her how to be more confident. Then one day the switches stop and Sesshomaru realizes its because Kagome went back to the future. </p><p>Thoughts?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The response to the last chapter was unbelievable! Thank you SO much! I can't say that enough. I started this fic on a whim because I needed to get involved in a different fandom and all I can say is *WOW*. You've all been so lovely and supportive and kind. I just can't say it enough. Thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kagome, what are you doing here?” Inuyasha asked incredulously. He was staring at her the same way he’d looked at Kikyo when she was resurrected— as if he’d never expected to see her again. </p><p> </p><p>“I could ask you the same thing,” Kagome returned. </p><p> </p><p>It had been seven long years but coming face to face with Inuyasha hurt more than she anticipated. He showed no signs of remorse for what he’d done. Kagome lowered her gaze to the floor. She shouldn’t have been surprised. He’d always chosen others before her. First with the jewel, then with Kikyo, and finally with whoever or whatever came after. No matter how many times Kagome had supported him, she had never been his priority. Not even as his friend. </p><p> </p><p>When she was younger, Kagome had given him the benefit of the doubt. She handed out chances to Inuyasha as often as she gave candy to Shippo. He had never changed. Time may have been cruel but it had taught her a valuable lesson. Those who cared for her would stand by her. Those who didn’t— well, Kagome didn’t need to concern herself with them. Her energy was better utilized elsewhere. </p><p> </p><p>As she gathered her thoughts, Kagome missed the way Inuyasha’s nose twitched. “Wait a minute. Why do you smell like Sesshomaru?” </p><p> </p><p>“Mate.” Arms encircled her and she felt an instant sense of calm. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi” Kagome’s anger lessened. She hugged him back, grateful for his affection. He understood what she needed. </p><p> </p><p>“Let her go, you bastard!” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome turned in time to see Inuyasha raise his sword. “Sit!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thump. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Amusing,” Sesshomaru remarked, keeping one arm around her. </p><p> </p><p>“H-How?” Inuyasha groaned from his position on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>“Sesshomaru and I met a while back. He’s been helping me out at my dojo,” Kagome answered. “Not that I owe you an explanation or anything,” she added testily. </p><p> </p><p>“But why him?” Inuyasha asked as he got to his feet. </p><p> </p><p>“I fail to see how that is any of your concern,” Sesshomaru commented. </p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha took a step toward them, earning a growl from his brother. Kagome placed her hand on Sesshomaru’s chest. “He’s a full demon, Kagome. He’s not like me,” Inuyasha pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” she returned. “He’s generous and thoughtful and great with kids.”’</p><p> </p><p>His eyebrows shot up into his hairline. “What? Kids? You two have kids? What the hell is going on here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down, will you?” Kagome snapped, rolling her eyes. Of course, he would miss the point. “I meant my students.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Our </em> students.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, our students,” Kagome corrected. Sesshomaru smirked while Inuyasha continued to stare at them dumbfounded. </p><p> </p><p>“You, never wanted me to become a full demon,” he pointed a clawed finger at Kagome, “and you,” his finger shifted to Sesshomaru, “never liked humans, so how the hell did this happen?” </p><p> </p><p>With an exasperated sigh, Kagome said, “I already told you. Sesshomaru came to my dojo and—.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not that. This!” Inuyasha interrupted, his finger shaking as he pointed to her mating mark. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome’s cheeks burned. “Oh.” Would she ever be able to talk about sex without blushing? She was an adult for kami’s sake. </p><p> </p><p>“You have a mate and pups of your own. I believe you are aware of the mechanics,” Sesshomaru replied. </p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha clenched his jaw. “Listen here, you bastard. If you forced yourself upon her—.”</p><p> </p><p>In a flash of white and red, Sesshomaru had Inuyasha pinned against the wall. One hand was clamped tight around his throat and the other was poised to strike. Kagome recognized his stance and hurried over. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop,” she said, wrapping her hands around his outstretched arm. “Please.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru glanced down at her, momentarily, before returning his gaze to Inuyasha. He did as she asked. </p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha slumped to the floor, coughing and massaging his neck. Kagome resisted the urge to give him a hand up. He didn’t deserve her help. </p><p> </p><p>“Inuyasha, let me be clear,” she said sternly. “Sesshomaru and I are together. It was our choice. Ours. No one else’s and no one forced anyone into anything. Got that?” </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever,” he grumbled. Then to his brother, he said, “She’s only with you because of me.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome let her fist fly without hesitation. <b>Smack. </b>Her palm landed a clean slap on his cheek. It was forceful enough to make his head swing to the side. </p><p> </p><p>He stared at her, shocked. “Ka-Kagome?” </p><p> </p><p>Her chest rose and fell as she tried to control her emotions. He had stirred up so many painful memories and his callous remark had crossed the line. “Don’t you ever say that again! You have no right to act like you know me or what I want. Sesshomaru gave me a choice and I chose him. If you can’t be happy for me, then you should leave.” </p><p> </p><p>“What?” </p><p> </p><p>“Go! I don’t want to see you.” </p><p> </p><p>His face fell. For the first time since she’d stepped off the elevator, Kagome saw regret. </p><p> </p><p>“Kagome, I’m sorry. I didn’t—.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go on. Get out of here,” she cut him off, crossing her arms over her chest defensively. </p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru but he remained silent. He knew this was her fight. Sesshomaru was allowing Kagome the opportunity to handle it on her own. He was letting her rediscover her voice. </p><p> </p><p>“I...I’ll be here for the meeting,” Inuyasha stated flatly. “I won’t say anything so don’t worry. But, in case anything happens with one of the lords, I’ll be here. For Kagome. She’s still human, even if she’s your mate. You’re both vulnerable.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome’s throat constricted as a wave of new emotions washed over her. Inuyasha waited for her to respond but she couldn’t speak. He gave them a nod and entered the elevator. As the doors slid shut, Kagome felt her eyes fill with tears. </p><p> </p><p>“Was I too harsh?” she asked. </p><p> </p><p>“No.” </p><p> </p><p>“I thought I’d feel better if I yelled at him. I just feel worse,” she admitted, ruefully. </p><p> </p><p>“He was your friend. Acknowledging the loss of your relationship will be painful,” Sesshomaru told her sagely. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I guess so.” </p><p> </p><p>He wrapped his arms around her. “Mate, are you still cross with me?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but...,” Kagome trailed off, burying her face in his chest. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But what?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>How could she tell him that she felt as though her chest was being ripped in two? How could she make sense of the sensations that plagued her the moment she left him? Kagome had been out of sorts all evening. </p><p> </p><p>When she had gone to meet up with Shippo and Kirara, she ignored the ache. During their dinner with Jinenji, who she invited partially out of guilt for being so dismissive earlier in the week, the pain increased. Her friends seemed to know something was off, though they’d all been too polite to ask. While they were strolling through Ueno Park, Kagome decided she couldn’t bear it anymore. </p><p> </p><p>She felt foolish for running over here. Sesshomaru had been wrong to hide Myoga’s findings from her. Kagome knew her anger was valid yet she found it lessening. Like the grains of sand in an hourglass, her agitation slipped away until she’d almost forgotten why she was upset. </p><p> </p><p>“Mate?”</p><p> </p><p>“From now on, please don’t keep things from me,” Kagome requested. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru nodded and leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. “I missed you.” </p><p> </p><p>“I missed you too. Isn’t that silly? We haven’t even gone a day without each other. I think I just don’t like being mad with you. It’s exhausting,” Kagome replied, fisting her hands in his kimono. </p><p> </p><p>“Emotions are heightened after mating. Over time, it will become manageable,” he explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you feel strange too?” she questioned. </p><p> </p><p>His lips were pressed together to form a firm, thin line. “I was irritated.” </p><p> </p><p>“Irritated?” </p><p> </p><p>“I behaved poorly.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Kagome stared at him, wondering why he was being cryptic. </p><p> </p><p>“I destroyed my office.” </p><p> </p><p>“What?” She glanced around him, trying to peer inside his chambers. </p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me, my lord, my lady,” Ume interrupted. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome jolted. She hadn’t noticed the bird demon until she spoke. Her cheeks reddened embarrassment. She hoped Ume didn’t think less of her for her outburst. </p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Sesshomaru inquired. </p><p> </p><p>“I have received confirmations from all the lords. They will be arriving tomorrow for the meeting as you requested,” Ume informed them. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” he responded. </p><p> </p><p>She bowed her head and returned to her desk. </p><p> </p><p>“Is Inuyasha right? Should I be concerned about the meeting?” Kagome asked.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru hesitated, which was all the answer she needed. “I will not allow anyone to harm you,” he vowed. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we should have spent more time sparring,” Kagome said, trying to make him smile.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t. </p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps, we should bring the kit along. His illusions may prove to be an advantage,” Sesshomaru suggested. </p><p> </p><p>“Shippo would be all for that,” she agreed. </p><p> </p><p>“And the nekomata would be useful for getting you out of here in case anything were to go wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about you? I’m not leaving without you. Besides, I can protect myself,” Kagome insisted. </p><p> </p><p>“You are an admirable opponent, mate, but the demons on the council are both strong and skilled. I have faith that you could take them on one by one but, as a group, it would be nearly impossible to secure victory,” Sesshomaru told her. </p><p> </p><p>“Good thing I have my own group,” she replied, grinning up at him. </p><p> </p><p>“I will fight for you,” Sesshomaru said. “I will not allow you to be in a dangerous situation. If an attack does arise, you will be taken somewhere safe until the threat is neutralized.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sesshomaru—.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mate.” His tone signaled it was the end of the discussion. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome ignored the warning. She was just as stubborn as he was. “Do you expect me to leave you? What kind of mate would do that? You would never abandon me so don’t ask me to do that to you. We are partners, remember? That means equal give and take.” </p><p> </p><p>He watched her, mirth filling his golden eyes. “You are a willful woman.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, you’re a stubborn dog.” His eyebrows rose at her comment and she laughed. </p><p> </p><p>“If you insist on staying at my side, then we need to come up with a plan,” Sesshomaru relented. </p><p> </p><p>“Agreed. Since your office is trashed, can we talk about it at home?” </p><p> </p><p>“Home.” He said the word like he was testing it out. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome was reminded that Sesshomaru had never had a home before. For as long as she had known him, he’d been a nomad. She wondered if the dojo felt confining or restrictive to him. </p><p> </p><p>“Or we could go to the park,” she suggested, considering the wide-open space and fresh air. </p><p> </p><p>He surprised her by saying, “I prefer our home.” </p><p> </p><p>She beamed. </p><p> </p><p><em> Our </em> home. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Strategizing took the better part of the next couple of days. Between Shippo’s suggestions for what he could turn into, Ume’s insight on the various lords, and Sesshomaru’s increasing protectiveness, Kagome was becoming overwhelmed. On top of the meeting, she still had to prepare her students for the Kyudo championship. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone, from her adult learners to her afternoon girls, was happy to see her back in class. Sesshomaru continued to attend the sessions with her, oftentimes working in the corner. Ume was in and out with scrolls for him and updates on the meeting logistics. Adachi dropped by with food since they were too busy to cook. He always brought a can of tuna for Kirara, who had taken a liking to him. </p><p> </p><p>Everything seemed to be happening on fast-forward. One moment they were coming up with a plan and the next it was the night of the meeting. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome stood in front of her bedroom mirror, absently adjusting her hairpiece. Everything tonight had to be perfect. She had decided on a formal kimono for the evening. Ume selected a blue one to match her eyes. The bird demon had done her hair and make-up earlier. Kagome continuously checked to see if everything was in place. She wanted to look good for her presentation to the council.</p><p> </p><p>“You look lovely,” Sesshomaru told her from the doorway. He offered her his arm. “Come. It is time.” </p><p> </p><p>With a nervous smile, Kagome grabbed onto him. It had been a while since she walked in her getas. She was grateful Sesshomaru was at her side. He wouldn’t let her fall. </p><p> </p><p>Adachi was standing at the bottom of the dojo steps, holding the rear passenger door open for them. “Good evening, Miss Higurashi, Mr. Taisho.” He inclined his head as they approached. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Adachi. Nice to see you. Thanks!”</p><p> </p><p>“You as well, miss.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome, sir.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome held onto Sesshomaru’s hand throughout the entire ride. Her thoughts were a spiraling stream of anxiety. What if the plan didn’t work? What if the lords saw right through her? What if they refused to accept her as the Lady of the West? She didn’t want Sesshomaru to do anything he’d regret later. Though he complained about his position as their leader, Kagome knew he was honored by their choice to appoint him. It made him one step closer to his father. </p><p> </p><p>“You need not worry. Everything has been taken care of,” Sesshomaru reassured her, squeezing her hand. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought I would be the one calming you down,” she admitted with a small laugh. He tilted his head at her curiously. “It’s just that I thought I’d have to hold you back, that you’d be a raging beast but here we are and you’re the stoic one and I’m the one coming apart at the seams.” </p><p> </p><p>“I am not calm,” he confessed. </p><p> </p><p>It was then that Kagome felt his turmoil. He was fighting with himself, snarling to keep his emotions at bay. The anger was there, threatening to boil over the surface. It gave a crimson tint to his aura. There were other emotions too. They turned his aura into a collection of colors. A hint of brown for fear, black for regret, and a light red for pride. He was pleased with how she’d weathered all the changes. </p><p> </p><p>Squeezing his hand, she told him, “We’ll get through this. We’ve battled worse opponents.” </p><p> </p><p>“Defeating Naraku was different,” Sesshomaru agreed, “but navigating court can be just as treacherous. They may be dressed in fine clothes and speak with silver tongues but at their core, they are predators. Do not underestimate them.” </p><p> </p><p>“Will you warn them about me?” Kagome asked.</p><p> </p><p>“If they are foolish enough to oppose you, I doubt they will heed my advice,” he returned.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s their problem,” she decided, trying to sound confident. </p><p> </p><p>“Indeed.” </p><p> </p><p>Adachi pulled up to the front entrance and immediately came around to open the door for her. Kagome thanked him. She waited for Sesshomaru to emerge. Together they made their way inside. Kirara, Shippo, and Ume were waiting in the lobby for them. Kagome absently wondered if any of them could hear how loud her heart was pounding. If they did, no one mentioned it, not even Sesshomaru. </p><p> </p><p>When they got off the elevator, Kagome was surprised to see someone standing there. </p><p> </p><p>“Brother,” Sesshomaru greeted him tersely.</p><p> </p><p>“Inuyasha.” It was all she could manage to say. She hadn’t expected him to come. After all, he hadn’t waited for her. Why would he keep his word now? </p><p> </p><p>“I told you I’d be here for you, Kagome,” he said as if to justify his presence. “You may not trust me anymore but I promise I’ll protect you.” </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t an apology. There was so much left unsaid— an explanation she still needed for closure —but time was against them. She had more pressing matters to deal with, so Kagome accepted the olive branch he was extending. “Thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>He scratched the back of his neck, slightly stunned by her acceptance. “Are you sure about this?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” she confirmed. </p><p> </p><p>“And you?” he turned to ask Sesshomaru. “Are you alright with me being here?”</p><p> </p><p>“My mate’s safety is my main concern. If you are willing to guard her, I will permit you to stay. However, do not think this changes anything between us.” </p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha didn’t respond. He stared at his older brother, who stared directly back. Kagome watched them, trying to determine how to intervene. It was Shippo who broke the tension. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, dog-face, look at what I can do now.” He transformed into a mirror image of Inuyasha. If they stood next to each other, Kagome couldn’t tell the difference. There wasn’t even a foxtail. </p><p> </p><p>“Not funny, squirt,” Inuyasha grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you can’t call me that anymore! I’m just as tall as you are,” Shippo argued. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re still a runt and you know it,” Inuyasha retorted. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome shook her head but couldn’t keep the smile off her face. When she glanced up, Sesshomaru was already staring at her. “Ready?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded. </p><p> </p><p>They walked into the chamber together, Shippo, Inuyasha, Kirara, and Ume following behind. </p><p> </p><p>The twelve lords were seated around a large table. To anyone else, the gathering would have appeared to be a stakeholder meeting. Each one was dressed in fine attire and was surrounded by great power. Kagome felt their energy surge the second she stepped into the room. Her reiki swarmed around her, a protective shield against any that wished her harm. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru pulled out a chair at the head of the table and beckoned her to sit. Kagome did, scanning the lord’s faces as she did. Ume, Inuyasha, and Shippo waited for Sesshomaru to take his seat before doing the same. Kirara stayed at the door, warily guarding. </p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Kagome saw each of them scent her as Sesshomaru’s mate. </p><p> </p><p>“Is this why we have been summoned?” one of them asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It is.” </p><p> </p><p>There was chatter. Kagome heard someone say, “So the rumors are true.”</p><p> </p><p>Several of the lords stood. She felt her pulse quicken. One with fiery red hair was the first to speak out. “Lord Sesshomaru, what is the meaning of this?”</p><p> </p><p>“It is customary for introductions to be made once a mating mark is bestowed.”’</p><p> </p><p>Kagome watched as indignation rippled through the lords. Some were murmuring amongst themselves while others were openly glowering at her. Once more, the red-haired demon addressed Sesshomaru. </p><p> </p><p>“Humans are the reason my lands are unfruitful. They are a disgraceful breed. I thought you’d learned a lesson from your father.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru stiffened. Kagome placed her hand on his arm and stood. “I would advise you to hold your tongue, Lord...?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kichi,” he supplied. </p><p> </p><p>“Lord Kichi. It is unwise to speak ill of Inu no Taisho in the presence of his sons. Whatever misgivings you hold toward me are a separate matter and I will be happy to address them with you,” she told him calmly. </p><p> </p><p>The phoenix demon stared at Kagome. All murmurings came to a stop. The room became silent. Beside her, Sesshomaru remained expressionless but she saw the smirk Inuyasha was wearing. She had managed to catch the lords off guard. </p><p> </p><p>“You have a clever tongue for a mortal,” Lord Kichi replied. </p><p> </p><p>“For a lord, you have a severe lack of manners,” Kagome returned evenly. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes narrowed. “I don’t respect those who don’t show respect to me.” </p><p> </p><p>“I did not have the opportunity to meet you prior to this evening,” she replied, “yet, you are the one who began the conversation on a sour note. If anyone has the reason to be offended, it is me.” </p><p> </p><p>There was a series of murmurs from the others while Kagome waited for Lord Kichi to respond. He glared at her, seeming to finally understand how he had backed himself into a corner. </p><p> </p><p>“We may come from different worlds but that doesn’t mean we can’t both benefit from this union. I will be honest. I have fought and purified demons in the past. Like humans, some are good and some are bad. I don’t presume that all demons are evil. I have demon friends and a demon mate. I have chosen to see beyond what they are and focus on who they are. I suggest you let go of your prejudice. It will make you a stronger leader”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?”  </p><p> </p><p>Kagome smiled at him. “Would you like me to repeat that?” </p><p> </p><p>“Who do you think you are— coming here, telling us how to behave—, human?”</p><p> </p><p>Her smile fell away. Kagome placed both hands on the table and leaned forward. “I am Kagome Higurashi, the Shikon miko, the priestess who helped defeat Naraku, and your Lady of the West.” She couldn’t see him but at her left, Sesshomaru was smirking.</p><p> </p><p>The lords fell silent as they studied her. Kagome knew their dealings with humans were limited since the war and it had been centuries since any had met a priestess. Their doubt was understandable.</p><p> </p><p>“The Shikon miko died over five hundred years ago. You couldn’t possibly be her,” Lord Kichi spat.</p><p> </p><p>If her words couldn’t prove her abilities, a display would. Kagome closed her eyes, concentrating on her reiki. She wrapped it around herself, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Shippo, Ume, and Kirara. The protective barrier was larger than any she had constructed before. Kagome could feel herself straining to hold it around everyone. The last few days hadn’t been enough practice.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, when she opened her eyes, all the lords were staring at her in awe. Not one of them appeared more shocked than Lord Kichi.</p><p> </p><p>“T-That’s not possible,” he stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Just because you can not comprehend true power does not make such a feat impossible,” Sesshomaru commented, rising from his seat. “If you have no further objections—.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do.” Another lord stood. This one was a bear demon. His facial hair was slightly unkempt and his dark eyes held danger. Kagome stood firm aside her mate.</p><p> </p><p>“Lord Taigen.” Sesshomaru said his name for her benefit.</p><p> </p><p>“You have neglected your duties. My appointments have been canceled on numerous occasions. At first, I believed your oversight was due to more pressing matters. To find that it was due to this,” he waved his hand at Kagome in a dismissive manner, “is appalling. I vote for a lack of confidence in Lord Sesshomaru.”</p><p> </p><p>The tension in the air increased. Kagome saw Inuyasha reach for Tessaiga. Kirara transformed into her full size. Shippo fell into a defensive stance. Even Ume looked prepared to fight. Kagome held onto her barrier, willing herself to maintain the shield. Sesshomaru was the only one who appeared unfazed. Her power surged and she realized that her connection with him had increased it two-fold. </p><p> </p><p>“Shall we put it to a vote?” Sesshomaru questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Lord Taigen lifted his hand. Hesitantly, Lord Kichi raised his hand. Kagome watched the other lords speaking in hushed tones, some debating the issue while the others sat back, content to watch the proceedings unfold.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish to speak in Lord Sesshomaru’s favor,” a voice announced. Kagome watched a panther demon stand. “Lord Akira, my lady,” he introduced himself with a bow. Kagome inclined her head, respectfully in return.</p><p> </p><p>When he spoke, his tone was even and his words kind. “Lord Sesshomaru, though young, has shown wisdom beyond his years. His counsel has brought peace to my house. His guidance has brought my daughter, Ohta back to me. His stance on the human community may seem inconsiderate but I remind you all that none of us survived the war unscathed. Lord Sesshomaru, like the rest of us, lost companions. Any decision he makes for our future is not one taken lightly. If he has chosen the miko as his mate, I trust his judgment. I do not believe another could take his place.”</p><p> </p><p>Several more murmurs occurred. Not a single hand popped up to join the first two.</p><p> </p><p>“It seems you are outnumbered,” Sesshomaru remarked. “Your motion is denied.”</p><p> </p><p>Lord Taigen glared at him, annoyed. Kagome held her breath. She expected him to lash out. When he didn’t, Kagome grew suspicious. They may have won the official vote but there was nothing to stop Lord Taigen and Lord Kichi from forming an alliance outside of the meeting.</p><p> </p><p>This wasn’t over.</p><p> </p><p>“I need not remind you of the penalty for insubordination,” Sesshomaru said warningly as he glared at the lords. “Any disloyalty will be punished so I suggest you honor the new Lady of the West.”</p><p> </p><p>No one refuted his words.</p><p> </p><p>“Dismissed.”</p><p> </p><p>One by one, the lords exited the chamber. Kagome maintained her barrier until the last one had left and the double doors closed. She released the breath she had been holding and collapsed into her chair.</p><p> </p><p>“That was perfect, Kagome!” Shippo cheered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but those two smell like trouble,” Inuyasha remarked.</p><p> </p><p>“Agreed,” Sesshomaru acknowledged. “Ume, please send a summons for Ohta along with Lord Akira. I believe it is time to call upon her favor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, my lord. My lady,” she said, clasping her hands around Kagome’s, “you did well. It is an honor to serve you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Ume.”</p><p> </p><p>The bird demon hurried out but not before a new visitor began approaching Kagome.</p><p> </p><p>“That proves it!”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome whipped around to see a familiar black dot hopping toward them. A moment later, Myoga was perched on the table in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Kagome, it is a pleasure to see you again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Myoga.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lord Sesshomaru. Lord Inuyasha. Shippo. Kirara.”</p><p> </p><p>“Heya coward,” Inuyasha growled in greeting.</p><p> </p><p>“I do not recall inviting you,” Sesshomaru remarked.</p><p> </p><p>“When I heard you had taken a mate, Lord Sesshomaru, my curiosity peaked. I wanted to see the priestess we spoke of in action. Had I known it was Kagome, I could have put this matter to rest much sooner.”</p><p> </p><p>“Elaborate,” Sesshomaru demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“The inconsistencies between the legend and your experience is due to time travel,” Myoga stated.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Shippo asked. “You mean because Kagome came through the Bone Eater’s Well?”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly.” Myoga nodded. “Kagome’s timeline was for the present, while Lord Sesshomaru’s was based back in the Feudal Era. Due to his lifespan as a demon, eventually, he would have met her in this time, but Kagome arrived five hundred years earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome gazed up at Sesshomaru. “We were always supposed to meet,” she said softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, dear one,” he told her, cupping her face, “but fated or not, I would have still found my way to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Their kiss was interrupted by Shippo and Inuyasha’s cries of protest. </p><p> </p><p>“Leave us,” Sesshomaru barked. </p><p> </p><p>The room instantly emptied. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome allowed herself to savor their victory, however short-lived it would be. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So the votes are in and I'm writing (#2) a canon-divergent take on the end where Sesshomaru goes to modern-day Japan with Kagome. It is called <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181863/chapters/61027828">Everything Has Changed</a>. </p><p>Also, because I have no chill, I wrote (#1) a post-canon telling of Kagome leaving Inuyasha and wandering into the Western Lands. It is a one-shot called <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112434">Kintsugi</a>.</p><p>If anyone has an interest in alpha reading or beta-ing, I'd really appreciate a second set of eyes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SessKag Week 2020 is coming up! Check out the <a href="https://sesskag-week.tumblr.com/post/622389245540204544/sesskag-week-mon-20th-july-to-sun-26th-july-2020">House of the Moon - the Official Blog for SessKag Week</a> for more information. </p><p>I have all seven days ready to go. My posting schedule (with fic titles) can be found <a href="https://sagemcmae.tumblr.com/post/623085101549584385/sesskag-week-2020-july-20th-july-26th-sages">here</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That was too easy,” Ume said as they stood in the lobby. </p><p> </p><p>“They wish to trap us in a false sense of security,” Sesshomaru commented to his attendant. </p><p> </p><p>His gaze was fixated on his mate who was speaking with his half-brother. He could just make out her form through the slight opening in the double doors. Kagome was animated. As her hands flew through the air, her aura shifted from blue and orange to grey and pink and finally a brilliant hue of red. He had expected to see green but there were no traces of jealousy. It eased his anxious urge to be at her side. This was one conversation Kagome needed to have on her own. </p><p> </p><p>“I will require eyes on all the lords until the threat has passed,” Sesshomaru ordered. </p><p> </p><p>“Even Lord Akira?” </p><p> </p><p>“Especially Lord Akira,” he confirmed. Ume stared at him. “His approval came too abruptly. I can not trust him. Not yet.” </p><p> </p><p>“As you wish, my lord.” Ume moved to the opposite side of her desk and began working. </p><p> </p><p>“I could track the phoenix with Kirara,” the kitsune offered. “He’s bound to come after Kagome.” </p><p> </p><p>“No, I want you both to stay with my mate,” Sesshomaru decided. “Kagome has obligations to her students and her family. She will require the support of her friends while she learns to navigate her new role as one of us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” the fox agreed. He glanced over. Kagome’s voice had grown louder. </p><p> </p><p>“You know where we were! You know the shrine! Why wouldn’t you come to see me? I waited for seven years!” </p><p> </p><p>Shippo winced and his ears folded down. “She’s still mad.” </p><p> </p><p>“She thought you had all abandoned her. That is not how traveling companions should act, especially not ones who were as close as you were. She is hurting,” Sesshomaru explained. </p><p> </p><p>“I shouldn’t have left,” the kitsune said regretfully. “I could have followed her scent.” </p><p> </p><p>“You would have waited a long time,” Sesshomaru reminded him. “You were young. You needed time to mature and earn your tails. You could not have done that under Inuyasha’s tutelage. Kagome understands that.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but Inuyasha—.”</p><p> </p><p>“Inuyasha had time to mature,” Sesshomaru interrupted tersely. “He should not have promised to wait if he did not intend to.” </p><p> </p><p>Shippo stared into the office, his tails flicking nervously behind him. “Still...I kinda feel bad for him. Kagome’s really scary when she’s mad.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru smirked. They had that trait in common. </p><p> </p><p>The flea came bouncing over to them, interrupting his musings. “Lord Sesshomaru, though I appreciate your faith in my stealth, may I remind you that there are only three of us and twelve lords.” </p><p> </p><p>“Your concern is noted, Myoga, but there are five of us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Five?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Ume will be joining our efforts, as well as Lord Akira’s youngest daughter, Ohta,” he explained. </p><p> </p><p>Myoga bowed his head. “A very wise decision, Lord Sesshomaru. Still, and I beg your humble forgiveness for pointing this out, but seven potential enemies remain unsupervised.” </p><p> </p><p>“I am aware of the numbers,” Sesshomaru replied, his eyes remaining on his mate. </p><p> </p><p>“Then how will you determine who is a friend and who is a foe?” Myoga inquired. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you questioning my judgment, flea?” </p><p> </p><p>“No! No, of course not,” Myoga hastily cried, waving his tiny hands about. “I trust you will handle the matter with exceptional care as always.” </p><p> </p><p>“I suggest you begin following Lord Akira,” Sesshomaru said. </p><p> </p><p>Myoga hurried away. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s right, you know,” the kitsune stated, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the wall. “We can’t follow everyone.” </p><p> </p><p>“We won’t have to.” </p><p> </p><p>“Huh? What do you mean?” </p><p> </p><p>“I will—.” </p><p> </p><p>His answer was interrupted by a vengeful cry of, “<em>Sit!</em>” </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thud. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Kagome!” </p><p> </p><p>“Sit! Sit! Sit!” </p><p> </p><p>There was silence followed by a pained groan. Kagome threw the office doors open as she stormed out into the waiting area. Ume watched her with wide eyes, while Shippo and Kirara gave the miko a wide berth. Sesshomaru was the only one who was unaffected by his mate’s outburst. </p><p> </p><p>“Better?” </p><p> </p><p>She looped her arms around his. “Let’s just go home.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Do you want to discuss your conversation with Inuyasha?” Sesshomaru asked. </p><p> </p><p>They were alone in the bedroom. Kagome had set up Shippo and Kirara with bedrolls in the dojo. As long as he kept his voice low, the kitsune and nekomata would not be able to hear their conversation. However, if his mate continued to be this upset, he could not stop her distressed scent from reaching their noses. </p><p> </p><p>“There’s not much to say,” Kagome told him with a resigned sigh. “I wanted to know why he didn’t wait for me or at the very least why he didn’t track me down in the future— the present —you know what I mean. In the end, he couldn’t give me a reason. I think that— more than anything —is what has me so frustrated.” She pursed her lips, pausing for a moment to collect her thoughts. “Inuyasha was always impatient. I knew that but he was loyal too. I suppose I expected too much of him.”</p><p> </p><p>“You expected him to keep his word. There is nothing wrong with that,” Sesshomaru assured her. “Inuyasha was honor-bound to wait for you. He did not. His failure is his alone to bear. You do not need to carry that weight.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome nodded, sniffling. </p><p> </p><p>“Come,” he crooned, pulling his mate into his arms. She fell into him willingly. Gently, he stroked his claws through her black hair. “I do not wish to see you decorated in tears.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” she apologized with a watery laugh. “I know you don’t like him.” </p><p> </p><p>“I do not,” Sesshomaru confirmed, “but he has offered to protect you. It would be unwise to send him away.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can trust him?” </p><p> </p><p>“I may not agree with his choices, however, Inuyasha would never let any harm come to you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Not physical, at least,” Kagome remarked bitterly. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru held her closer and placed a tender kiss to her forehead. “I can not be angry with him. His decision allowed me to have what I desire. Does it displease you to see my selfish side?” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome tilted her head up. “Actually, it's kinda cute.” </p><p> </p><p>“Cute,” he scoffed. “That is not a word I typically hear associated with myself.” </p><p> </p><p>“Good, because I don’t think I like the idea of anyone else calling you that. Now who’s being selfish?” she asked teasingly. </p><p> </p><p>“I will never object to you being selfish in terms of myself.” </p><p> </p><p>His mate grinned coyly. “What are the chances of Shippo and Kirara hearing us?” </p><p> </p><p>“And you call me insatiable.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome tangled her fingers in his hair, gently tugging his face down to meet hers. “Have you ever heard the term make-up sex?” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru shook his head. “Another modern colloquialism?” </p><p> </p><p>“I think you’ll like this one,” she told him, stepping back and taking his hand. “Come on. I have an idea.” </p><p> </p><p>They snuck out of the apartment, careful not to disturb their guests, though Sesshomaru suspected both demons knew what was going on. </p><p> </p><p>It was a cloudy night, a fact that worked in their favor. Following Kagome’s directions, Sesshomaru flew them to Toranomon Hills Mori Tower. The tallest building in the city permitted them an extensive view of Tokyo and— once Kagome turned the security cameras away— complete privacy. </p><p> </p><p>She unfolded a blanket and began laying it out along the rooftop. </p><p> </p><p>“Is this location part of the appeal for make-up sex?” Sesshomaru asked, remembering how Kagome had taken him to the park for their picnic date. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, no not really,” she admitted, blushing. “I’m improvising.”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru watched her work, layering several blankets before she turned her attention to undoing her obijime. “Allow me.” With the single stroke of one claw, he cut the fabric free. </p><p> </p><p>“Sesshomaru!”</p><p> </p><p>He stared at Kagome, perplexed. </p><p> </p><p>“This was expensive.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get you another,” he assured her, more concerned with removing the layers of fabric than what they cost. It was irrelevant. His business was profitable and he had numerous investments that would keep them comfortable for the centuries to come. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” She smacked his hand away. “What did I just say?” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed but his mate did not back down. She glared at him defiantly. “You better be quick, dear one. I do not like to be kept waiting.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sit down. I just need a minute,” Kagome told him as she started unraveling herself from her kimono. </p><p> </p><p>He followed her instruction, scenting her intent in the summer air. If his mate wanted to pleasure him, Sesshomaru would not object. Watching the lengths of silken fabric fall away from her body was a sweet kind of torture. The vision resulted in an unfamiliar, though highly arousing sensation that had him stripping out of his clothes. </p><p> </p><p>When Kagome was bare, except for the blushed staining her cheeks, she came to stand before him. Instinctively, Sesshomaru placed his hands on her hips. Her skin was milky white and as smooth as the silk wrappings she had removed. Seeing the way his large hands spanned her torso made him twitch with anticipation. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome held onto his shoulders for support as she moved to straddle him. His eyes widened. Her initiative was stirring. Due to her proximity, all he could smell was her arousal. It filled his nostrils, riling his inner beast. </p><p> </p><p>“Mate,” he groaned. His nails dug into her flesh as she lowered into position. </p><p> </p><p>“You can’t always be the alpha,” she said cheekily. </p><p> </p><p>“You are toying with me.” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t hear you complaining,” Kagome returned. </p><p> </p><p>His retort was lost as she sunk down, taking him fully. Her right, wet heat encased him. He could not comprehend anything but the sweet woman in his arms. Compelled by carnal desire, Sesshomaru bucked his hips. His mate gripped onto his shoulders, letting out a surprised cry. </p><p> </p><p>“Mine,” he growled in her ear. </p><p> </p><p>Frenzied, he brushed her hair away from her collarbone. Seeing her mating mark, still slightly red and healing, urged him to flip her over and drove into her with the same force he’d possessed when claiming her. </p><p> </p><p>“No.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru blinked, sure he must have misheard Kagome. </p><p> </p><p>Her blue eyes were locked on his. “I’m in charge tonight,” she said, punctuating each word with a roll of her hips. </p><p> </p><p>She continued to surprise him. When Kagome had shared that she wanted a partner, she meant it. His mate wanted to be equals in all things. Sesshomaru found her spirit encouraging. Kagome was not afraid of him or taking what she wanted. Once again, he was reminded of how well he had chosen. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru surrendered himself to her. “Do as you wish.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome rose off until only the tip remained sheathed in her soft lips. Each inch was agonizingly slow as she lifted upward. So when she snapped her hips forward, burying him to the hilt, Sesshomaru could not stop his claws from piercing her flesh. </p><p> </p><p>He heard his mate hiss through clenched teeth from the pain, yet she did not pause. Kagome continued undulating her hips, taking him deeper with each pass. His vision clouded with desire. The scent of her overwhelmed Sesshomaru. There was the tang of blood, the sweet fragrance of her arousal, and the saltiness of her sweat. It was a heady combination and it consumed him.</p><p> </p><p>Thrusting in time with her, Sesshomaru chased his release. Kagome’s body shivered. Her lips parted in a soundless cry, prompting him to tighten his hold on her. </p><p> </p><p>“I want to hear you, mate.”</p><p> </p><p>When she crested, it was with his name on her lips. He had held on just long enough to ensure Kagome reached completion. Once his mate was sated, he held firm, rutting wildly into her. The sensation which began as a tingle in his core became a rush of electricity that raced along the length of his spine. With a throaty moan, he spilled into her. </p><p> </p><p>His body twitched with the aftershocks of his climax. Sesshomaru pushed his mate’s hair out of her face and kissed her. She responded by trying to burrow into his chest, cuddling up against him. A yawn escaped her. </p><p> </p><p>With a grin, Sesshomaru rolled them onto the blanket. Reaching over, he plucked his discarded kimono off the rooftop and bundled her in the soft material. As Kagome drifted off to sleep, he decided he rather liked the concept of make-up sex. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The days that followed were duty-filled. Between his obligations at the office to tracking Lord Taigen’s movements, Sesshomaru was permitted only a few precious with his mate. It was a small comfort to know she was equally busy. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome spent her days preparing her students for the kyudo championship and her nights studying demon culture with Shippo and Kirara. The kit was teaching her about politics, customs, and various practices that the different clans followed. The next time she stood before the council, his mate would know as much about their lives as they did. Sesshomaru was proud of her. </p><p> </p><p>As a way to repay Jinenji for his kindness and to apologize for running out on him not once, but twice, Kagome cooked dinner for the half-demon. Sesshomaru fought all evening to reign in his possessive tendencies while Ume reminded him that having an extra set of eyes on his mate was an advantage. He did not comment on the fact Ume had stood up for the half-breed, though he was curious. His attendant rarely showed interest in anything beyond her job. </p><p> </p><p>By the time he arrived at the dojo, Jinenji was gone. Shippo and Kirara had decided to trade off shifts at night, leaving the nekomata to watch over Kagome while the kitsune slept. </p><p> </p><p>Red eyes watched him enter the room. Sesshomaru caught the way the moonlight reflected upon her fangs. In her larger form, she would be an intimidating opponent to any unsuspecting intruder. He was neither an intruder nor unprepared. </p><p> </p><p>“Good evening,” he greeted her. </p><p> </p><p>The nekomata transformed in a burst of flames, reverting to her casual cat form. Kirara purred as she moved in a figure-eight pattern between his boots. After a few laps, she curled up next to Shippo. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru strolled into the apartment, surprised to find his mate on the couch. “You are awake,” he commented. </p><p> </p><p>“Couldn’t sleep,” Kagome admitted, setting her laptop aside. “How was it tonight? Any news?” </p><p> </p><p>“Koga and Ayame have not discovered any evidence indicating an alliance,” Sesshomaru shared as he took a seat next to her. </p><p> </p><p>His mate leaned into his side and he draped his arm around her shoulders. “Do you still suspect Lord Akira?” </p><p> </p><p>“It has only been a few days. I suspect everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wish they’d make a move so this would all be over,” Kagome said, sagging against him. </p><p> </p><p>“We must be patient. Any premature action could cost us the advantage,” Sesshomaru responded. Though he appeared calm, internally he was anxious for the traitors to make themselves known. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome could feel the unrest within. She placed a hand on his thigh. “Sesshomaru, if something happens—.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will not allow anything to happen to you.” </p><p> </p><p>“But, if something does,” she said insistently, “I want you to promise me that you’ll make sure my family is safe. I don’t want anything happening to them if I can’t….,” she paused as her voice wavered, “if I can’t be there to help them.” </p><p> </p><p>“Mate, your family is under my protection. I will watch over them with the same care as I watch over you,” he vowed. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru wanted to tell her how impressed he was with her education. He wished to let her know how grateful he was that she accepted her role as the Lady of the West. He needed to tell her how much he loved her. All the things Sesshomaru wanted to say fought for priority. By the time he sorted them into an agreeable order, Kagome had fallen asleep. </p><p> </p><p><em> Tomorrow, </em> he promised himself. <em> I’ll tell her tomorrow.  </em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru lingered the following day. He had Kirara track Lord Taigen to give him time with his mate. She was busy with her students, finalizing last-minute preparation for those competing on Sunday in the park. It was selfish of the demon lord, but he was grateful Kagome’s commitment was coming to an end. His mate needed a break. They both did. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Sesshomaru, hey there!” </p><p> </p><p>He clenched his jaw, reminding himself not to growl as Mei’s father approached. “Hello.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” the human repeated his informal greeting. “Are you busy this Saturday?”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p> </p><p>The man rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Well, it’s our wedding anniversary and I wanted to take my wife out. I was wondering if you and Kagome could watch Mei for the evening.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru glared. “You are aware that Sunday is the championship and my mate— Kagome,” he corrected sharply, “is obligated to arrive early for the event.” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Hojo replied, seemingly unaware of Sesshomaru’s slip. “I promise I’ll be here bright and early to pick her up. I wouldn’t want to get in your way. I know Kagome is busy. It’s just, well, we are in kind of a jam with no one else able to help.”</p><p> </p><p>Glancing over at his mate and the child, Sesshomaru agreed. “Very well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you!” Hojo cried, grasping one of Sesshomaru’s hands with both of his and giving it an enthusiastic shake. “You’re a lifesaver!” </p><p> </p><p>As abruptly as he had appeared, the human walked away. Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering why mortals were so vexing. </p><p> </p><p>“What did you do?” Kagome asked, appearing at his side. </p><p> </p><p>“Mei needs a guardian overnight on Saturday.” </p><p> </p><p>His mate laughed. “You agreed to babysit?” </p><p> </p><p>“Baby what?” </p><p> </p><p>“Babysit. You know, watch over someone else’s child while they are away for business or on a date,” Kagome clarified. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you still tracking Lord Taigen?” </p><p> </p><p>He nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“So what you’re really saying is that you signed <em>me</em> up for babysitting?” </p><p> </p><p>“Correct.” </p><p> </p><p>She laughed again, hugging his arm. “Way to delegate, my lord.” </p><p> </p><p>He did not need to tell Kagome what hearing her refer to him as <em>her lord</em> did to him. She could see it in his eyes.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>That evening when he arrived at his office, his first question was to Ume. “What news?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have not seen anything suspicious, nor have I scented any deceit,” she replied. </p><p> </p><p>“Either they are being extremely careful or they are not part of this scheme,” Sesshomaru discerned. </p><p> </p><p>“Have you considered allowing Ohta to accompany you while surveying Lord Taigen? Perhaps it would be best if we increased our numbers around those who bear the greatest threat.” </p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps,” he said, ruminating on her observation. “Have any pressing matters been brought in?” </p><p> </p><p>Ume shook her head. “The typical scrolls await you inside.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru entered his office, finding his obligations stacked neatly in the middle of his desk. Kagome had tried explaining the value of electronic copies and digitizing all of his paperwork. Ume agreed with her but Sesshomaru had always favored tradition. </p><p> </p><p>He sunk into his chair, staring at the rolls of parchment. Sesshomaru held little passion for the political proceedings of demon court. He held even less regard for the obligations weighing on him as the high lord. His position kept him from the one thing he cared for. A solution needed to be found. </p><p> </p><p>As Sesshomaru scanned the first document, a knock announced Ume. “Ohta for you, my lord.” </p><p> </p><p>The panther demon strolled inside, one hand on her blade and the other at ease on her opposite side. She bowed. “Lord Sesshomaru.” </p><p> </p><p>“Update?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lord Kichi has been spending a lot of time near the dojo. He never gets close enough for his scent to be caught by those guarding your mate.”</p><p> </p><p>“Clever,” Sesshomaru remarked. </p><p> </p><p>“I agree. I suspect he’s been strategizing a way in and evaluating the time tables, such as when you leave to pursue Lord Taigen and when the humans converge inside,” Ohta shared. </p><p> </p><p>“Indeed. His rash outburst led me to believe he would attack just as blindly but it seems he was playing us,” Sesshomaru told her. “I suggest you take my half-brother with you on your next round. I do not wish to underestimate Lord Kichi.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Lord Sesshomaru.” </p><p> </p><p>The panther exited his chambers, leaving him to his work and his growing disdain for it. </p><p> </p><p>He was grateful when the scrolls were complete. Sesshomaru longed for the cool breeze and the freedom of the night almost as much as he did his mate. It was her safety that kept him from returning home. </p><p> </p><p>With a brief farewell to Ume, he climbed to the roof to take to the skies. The cloud cover enabled Sesshomaru to move undetected until he spotted his target. </p><p> </p><p>The bear demon kept to Central Tokyo, wandering from market to market. It was unclear if his motivation was to search for something, someone, or simply to play decoy. Sesshomaru considered the latter to be the most plausible. </p><p> </p><p>Lord Taigen was not a skilled fighter though his wealth was vast. Among the twelve lords, he was the one who held the largest bank account. Sesshomaru wondered what Lord Kichi had offered for the bear’s fealty. He was not cowardly but he lacked drive. Sesshomaru had never seen him take such a strong stance such as the one he displayed before the meeting of the lords. </p><p> </p><p>He watched as Lord Taigen ducked into a tea house, glancing over his shoulder before he disappeared inside. Intrigued, Sesshomaru landed on the roof. He crept through the service entry and peered over the second-floor railing into the shop below. </p><p> </p><p>Lord Taigen sat alone against the far wall, nursing a fresh cup of tea. Sesshomaru waited, watching the surrounding patrons to see who he was meeting. </p><p> </p><p>No one came. </p><p> </p><p>Baffled, the demon lord returned to the dojo. He switched places with Kirara. The nekomata could follow Lord Taigen from a closer distance in her cat form.</p><p> </p><p>As Sesshomaru lay still beside his sleeping mate, his mind ran. An endless string of possibilities unraveled in his mind, each more concerning than the last. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The following evening, he opted to forgo the office in lieu of beginning his hunt early. Lord Taigen conducted himself in the same manner. There appeared to be no destination in mind as he strolled by vendors and their stalls. After a few hours, he spent time in a tea shop then continued on his venture through the night. </p><p> </p><p>Ohta and Inuyasha’s tracking resulted in the same. Lord Kichi seemed to be waiting for something. Myoga and the wolves were called off the other lords and began assisting Kirara and Shippo with guard duty. Kagome was pleased to have so many guests though he sensed she was also exhausted by playing host. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru grew increasingly irritated. With each passing day, he could feel the looming threat closing in yet he could not see it, could not prepare for its impact. When he crawled into bed at the end of each run, his body ached with weariness, not from the physical toll but the mental. </p><p> </p><p>“Come here.” </p><p> </p><p>He blinked, finding his mate awake and watching him. </p><p> </p><p>“Your aura is so overwhelming, you’re going to wake up the entire dojo,” Kagome teased. She guided his head onto her lap. “What’s wrong?” </p><p> </p><p>“I am not protecting you as I should,” he confessed. His mate combed her fingers through his hair, listening as he went on. “I have fought many foes, won countless battles but I feel as though I am trapped in a fog. I cannot see their intent, this I cannot prepare for their assault.” </p><p> </p><p>“So stop trying,” Kagome told him. “Don’t try to see through the fog; use your other senses to find what it’s hiding.” </p><p> </p><p>He stiffened. It was such a straightforward answer, so simple that he hadn’t considered it. His father would have been disappointed. Toga had taught his eldest son to hunt. The first lesson was to rely on one’s sense of smell instead of one’s vision. How could he have forgotten? </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru kissed Kagome’s inner thigh. “Such a wise mate.” </p><p> </p><p>“I try,” she told him, continuing to card her fingers through his hair. </p><p> </p><p>Her gentle caress lulled Sesshomaru to sleep, permitting him the rest he required to start anew. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Unease. Terror. Resentment. Defiance. Outrage. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru scented the many layers of Lord Taigen’s disposition. On the surface, the bear demon appeared to be at peace. Beneath his smiling facade was a whirlwind of negativity, all of which was aimed toward the Lord of the Western Lands. </p><p> </p><p>He had followed Lord Taigen through Tsukiji Market and into a tea house one block over. The bear demon’s pattern had not changed. Sesshomaru’s tactics had. </p><p> </p><p>Following the advice of his mate, he had tracked Lord Taigen based on scent and sound. Sesshomaru ignored what he saw with his golden eyes so he could focus on how his opponent sounded. The increased heartbeat indicated anxiety and a high level of stress. Lord Taigen’s scent was laced with sweat and fear. The levels were elevated. </p><p> </p><p>Whatever he and Lord Kichi were planning, it would happen tonight. </p><p> </p><p>Like the predator he was, Sesshomaru stalked Lord Taigen. Only a shadow was more consistent than him. So when the bear demon veered suddenly to the left to enter a dead-end alley, Sesshomaru was right behind his prey. </p><p> </p><p>He knew something was amiss the moment Lord Taigen turned to face him. The bear demon was too calm. Then Sesshomaru felt a swell of energy as the invisible cord that connected him to Kagome was pulled taut. He froze. His body instantly readied for an attack that never came. </p><p> </p><p>At least not against him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Mate. Danger. Must protect. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>One fatal swipe was all it took. Sesshomaru’s poisonous claws tore through the bear demon’s chest, eroding his enemy from the inside out. The stench of rotting flesh and clotting blood filled his nostrils as the corpse fell with a thud to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>The next instant, he was soaring through the air, unconcerned with any onlookers below. His vision tunneled and turned red with rage. His inner beast snarled and thrashed, attempting to break free of his iron-clad control. There was a constant pulsing in his head from repressing his instinct. His chest grew heavy with fear and his claws began to ooze poison. He would tear their hearts from their chests. He would burn their homes to the ground, turn their possessions to ash. He would make them wish for death. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru’s eyes widened as a startling realization came to mind. Tonight was Saturday. Kagome was not alone.</p><p> </p><p>An enraged howl escaped him. The traitors would pay for their insolence. If any harm came to his mate or Mei, Sesshomaru would leave nothing but destruction in his wake. Those involved would rue the day they decided to move against him. </p><p> </p><p>He reached the dojo, his boots loud on the concrete as he landed. Sesshomaru moved to race up the stairs when the building exploded in a burst of blinding pink light. He passed through the reiki unscathed, scenting his mate’s fear before the second blast hit. This one was not made of spiritual power but of fire. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru felt their bond pulse one final time before the connection severed. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(Please don't throw things at me.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aaaaand, here we go. The epic conclusion to this fic. </p><p>You can put away your pitchforks now. I don't believe in non-HEA's.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you cheated!” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome paused over the udon she was making to glance over her shoulder. Shippo was sitting on the floor with his arms crossed over his chest, while Mei glared at him indignantly. </p><p> </p><p>“I did not.”</p><p> </p><p>“You did too,” the little girl said accusingly. </p><p> </p><p>“Play nice, you two,” Kagome called to them.</p><p> </p><p>“But Kagome, Shippo is cheating,” Mei whined. </p><p> </p><p>“How do you know?” Shippo shot back. </p><p> </p><p>Mei’s eyes narrowed. “Because one second the card was an egg and the next it was wasabi.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome stared at the kitsune. “Shippo?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” He met her eyes, feigning innocence. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you use illusion— erm, take an extra card from the deck?” </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe,” he replied petulantly. </p><p> </p><p>She sighed. “Put it back. Mei wins this round.” </p><p> </p><p>“But Kagome!”</p><p> </p><p>“No buts. There is no honor in cheating.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I guess there is no honor in sticking someone’s tongue out either,” Shippo returned. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome reprimanded Mei for her childish antics. </p><p> </p><p>“This game makes no sense,” Koga complained, throwing his cards down. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s because you don’t listen,” Ayame told him with a roll of her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“You could have won,” Mei pointed out to the wolf prince. “You had the most pudding cards.” </p><p> </p><p>“Say what now?” Koga gathered up his cards, studying them as if they were precious jewels. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome laughed, shaking her head as she went back to preparing dinner for everyone. </p><p> </p><p>Initially, she’d been surprised that Sesshomaru trusted Koga and Ayame’s tribe to assist. He despised wolves ever since he became aware of their involvement in Rin’s death. When Kagome asked him about it, Sesshomaru told her that he would rather she be surrounded by old friends than new does. Apparently, he did not care much for Lord Koremi. </p><p> </p><p>Koga and Ayame shared this opinion. They had gathered all those loyal to them, surviving members of their original tribes, to run scouting missions and serve as guards. In return for their aid, Sesshomaru promised to make them the new rulers of Lord Koremi’s territory. </p><p> </p><p>She was grateful for the company. With Sesshomaru tracking Lord Taigen and fulfilling his duties as the high lord, Kagome had been left alone. Being reunited with her friends was comforting, especially during a time of change and uncertainty. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome would be lying if she didn’t admit she was anticipating backlash for Sesshomaru’s choice. Ume had warned her the morning after their mating. Kagome had hoped her display of spiritual power would be enough to deter any from attacking. Yet, with each passing day, she felt her reiki strengthening. It was as if her body knew to prepare for what was to come. </p><p> </p><p>She’d felt different since mating with Sesshomaru. There was the odd sensation of his yoki entwining with her reiki. The chords of their opposing powers, once at odds with one another, threaded together into a braid, creating a cord that extended across time and space, connecting them. Kagome’s awareness of their bond increased daily.</p><p> </p><p>So when she felt a third string, she asked Myoga about it. </p><p> </p><p>“The lord’s jaki is quite strong. Perhaps that is what you feel,” he’d suggested. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome bit the inside of her cheek as she considered the option. It made sense but deep down, she knew that wasn’t the answer. What she felt— this new energy —was something else entirely. </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t have the chance to ruminate on it further. A crash out in the yard caught her attention. Instantly, the atmosphere inside of the apartment shifted from playful to tense. </p><p> </p><p>“Mei, go into the bedroom with Kirara,” Kagome instructed.</p><p> </p><p>“But why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, let’s go,” Shippo suggested, shooting Kagome a look as he guided the child out of the sitting area. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll go check it out,” Ayame told Kagome. She and Koga raced out of the apartment. </p><p> </p><p>If the noise was anything to go by, whatever was causing the commotion was escalating. Kagome just hoped her neighbors didn’t come around, trying to see what was happening within her property. She didn’t think she’d be able to explain demon politics to them. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome grabbed her bow and quiver. She wouldn’t allow anyone— or anything —to ruin her home. This was her place. Kagome had built her business by herself, starting from nothing and with no one to hold her hand. She would be damned if she let anyone take it from her. </p><p> </p><p>“Kagome, wait!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shippo, stay with Mei and Kirara. I’d anything happens, get her out of here. Take her to the Taisho office. You’ll be safe there.” </p><p> </p><p>“But what about you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about me. I’ve got this.” </p><p> </p><p>His lower lip trembled and for a second she didn’t see the man he’d grown into. Kagome saw the same kit she’d watched over. “Your abilities are essential. If things go bad, I’m counting on you to make sure Mei gets home to her family.” </p><p> </p><p>Shippo nodded dutifully. “Alright.” </p><p> </p><p>With a deep breath, Kagome marched out to the yard. All of the wolves had been captured, including their leaders. Her shoulders tensed as Lord Kichi stepped into the moonlight. </p><p> </p><p>“Good evening, priestess.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re trespassing,” Kagome snapped. </p><p> </p><p>“These lands were mine long before they were yours, human.” </p><p> </p><p>“They wouldn’t belong to anyone if we hadn’t defeated Naraku,” she reminded him. </p><p> </p><p>“So you say,” Lord Kichi replied dismissively. “You know what the problem with wolves is? Their fur makes for excellent kindling.” </p><p> </p><p>He raised his hand toward Ayame’s face. Flames flickered on his fingertips as he drew closer. </p><p> </p><p>“Let them go,” Kagome ordered. </p><p> </p><p>“I think I’d rather watch them burn,” Lord Kichi replied, grinning maliciously. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome released her first arrow and quickly grabbed her next, not pausing long enough to see if it hit the mark. She knew it had. Ayame twirled away as the Phoenix demon restraining her burst into flame, then ash. Kagome fired another shot and then another, freeing Koga and Hakkaku. </p><p> </p><p>“They will arise once more,” Lord Kichi told Kagome.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think so,” she said. </p><p> </p><p>He glanced at the patches of ash, shocked when none of his underlings regenerated. “What have you done?”</p><p> </p><p>“Purified them, dumbass.” </p><p> </p><p>“Inuyasha!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sesshomaru’s on his way,” her friend told her as he leaped over the fence with a female panther demon Kagome hadn’t met. The woman was an agile fighter, taking on a pair of bear demons who had been lurking in the shadows. </p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha charged at Lord Kichi with Tetsusaiga. She recognized his stance as he raised the blade overhead. The two collided and she took the opportunity to rush forward. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on! Everyone out,” Kagome commanded. She waved the wolves through the back gate and into the safety of the park. </p><p> </p><p>Koga and Ayame helped their wounded pack members while Kagome freed the rest. One by one, her arrows turned the remaining Phoenix demons to dust. A pink light lingered over each heap as her reiki disabled their abilities and sent them to the afterlife. </p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha landed on the ground at her feet. Kagome whirled around. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re clever, girl. I suspected Lord Sesshomaru wouldn’t be swayed so easily but even your impressive power cannot stop me,” Lord Kichi snarled. </p><p> </p><p>Large flamed wings unfolded from his back, sending sparks outward. The surrounding grass, trees, and structures all began to burn. Kagome watched her handmade matos wilt under the flames. Her yard became as barren and scorched as Lord Kichi’s followers. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re gonna pay for that,” she retorted, readying another arrow. </p><p> </p><p>“Lady Kagome!” the panther cried. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome hesitated. She followed the panther’s green-eyed gaze to where Inuyasha was lying in the grass. His robe was the only thing protecting him from the blaze. </p><p> </p><p>Securing her bow over her shoulder, Kagome grabbed him under his arms and began to haul him toward the gate. </p><p> </p><p>“Take him. I’ve got this one,” the panther assured her as she squared off against Lord Kichi. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Ohta,” the Phoenix crooned. “I’m surprised to see you here, though, if your father’s politics are anything to go by, I suppose I shouldn’t be. Lord Akira always was too soft.” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t speak ill of my father,” Ohta growled. Her claws elongated and she sprung toward the Phoenix. </p><p> </p><p>“Inuyasha, you need to get up,” Kagome urged, heaving him across the lawn. She wrapped him in her reiki shield as she had done at the meeting of the lords. Kagome hoped she could hold onto it long enough to keep him alive. </p><p> </p><p>Ohta wasn’t faring as well as Kagome had expected. The panther demon, though light on her feet, was barely dodging the streams of fire Lord Kichi released from his taloned hands. She was too busy defending herself to land a strike. </p><p> </p><p>“Lord Inuyasha,” Myoga cried as Kagome neared the gate. </p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” Koga demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t see. I was a little busy. Can Ginta and Hakkaku take him?” </p><p> </p><p>The wolves came forward, each grabbed a side and dragging Inuyasha across the property line. </p><p> </p><p>She moved to go back for Ohta when Koga’s hand clamped onto her arm. “Kagome!” </p><p> </p><p>“Ohta’s the last one. Once she’s safe, I want you to take her and meet up with Shippo and Kirara at the Taisho building.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about you?” </p><p> </p><p>“My mate is coming,” Kagome replied evenly.  </p><p> </p><p>She knew in her heart he would be too late. Despite the anxiety she felt across their bond, her instincts told her the end was coming. She couldn’t change her fate but she could save the others. She could still save Sesshomaru. </p><p> </p><p>Lord Kichi grabbed Ohta around the throat, suffocating her with force while branding her with fire. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome lassoed her reiki around Ohta, much the same as Sesshomaru had used his lightning whip. She didn’t understand how she knew to do it. Her body relied on pure instinct to guide her. With a firm tug, she pulled the panther demon free of Lord Kichi’s grasp. </p><p> </p><p>His crimson eyes widened. “What?” </p><p> </p><p>“Lady Kagome—.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go!” Kagome shoved Ohta through the gate and into Koga’s waiting arms. “Take her.” </p><p> </p><p>“Kagome—.”</p><p> </p><p>“I need to end this. <em> Go! </em> That’s an order,” she commanded. </p><p> </p><p>“Selflessness,” Lord Kichi spat. “What a nonsensical, human trait.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know for someone who hates humans so much, you spent an awful lot of time around them,” Kagome remarked. </p><p> </p><p>“Do not confuse my observation with interest. I did what was necessary to secure victory,” he sneered. </p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t seem to be working out too well for you, buddy. You’re the only one left standing Kagome pointed out, drawing her last arrow. </p><p> </p><p>“As long as I end your rule, I’ll take it as a victory,” Lord Kichi replied smugly. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome held her ground. Her blue eyes stayed fixed on her opponent watching the slightest shift of movement so she could pinpoint where to strike. Sesshomaru had taught her to be patient. Waiting for a weakness to be revealed was a critical advantage. </p><p> </p><p>The Phoenix demon moved right and sent forth a stream of fire. Kagome stepped to the left, avoiding the blow. Putting her weight on her rear foot, she whirled around and let her arrow fly. </p><p> </p><p>Lord Kichi released a surprised cry. His body exploded into a tower of fire. Kagome froze watching him burn within his own inferno. A split second later, it was extinguished. Flakes of ash floated to the ground along with the charred remnants of his outfit. </p><p> </p><p>Her relieved smile faded as she saw a pair of canisters from his belt fall into the waiting flames. The gasoline ignited. Kagome spun around seeing similar containers littered about the dojo. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The last thing she saw was a brilliant blue light. Then only darkness. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru tore through the wreckage of the dojo, tossing aside broken support beams, singed roof tiles, and kyudo supplies. The scent of blood— her blood —compelled him to search despite the fact he could not feel her. </p><p> </p><p>Queries danced across his mind but none as pressing as his need to locate his mate. His inner beast howled. He should have never left her side. There was much left unsaid. He never told her how deeply he felt, how much he craved her warm smiles and her light-hearted laughs. If this was the kamis’ retribution for the lives Sesshomaru had taken in the past, he would seek the gates to the underworld to pry her free. </p><p> </p><p>He refused to lose her. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, we’ve gotta go.” Someone tugged on his arm. He shoved them away with a threatening growl. “Listen here, ya bastard, she wouldn’t have wanted you to get locked up. You hear those sirens? Pretty soon this place is going to be swarming with humans and they are going to ask questions. A lot of questions. We need to leave.” </p><p> </p><p>“Then leave,” Sesshomaru snarled at the hanyo. </p><p> </p><p>“No one could’ve survived that blast. Not even Kagome,” Inuyasha insisted. </p><p> </p><p>“Her shield—.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was broken,” Ohta interrupted, climbing over the debris to join Inuyasha at Sesshomaru’s side. “She got everyone else out first.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you let her?” he barked. </p><p> </p><p>“She gave an order.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru scoffed. Of course, she had. Foolish miko. She was always putting others before herself. Had she not thought of the consequences? Did she not care for him and his needs? </p><p> </p><p>His hand trembled where it hovered over a shattered baseboard. She had been alone in the end— no friends, no pack, and no mate. He did not deserve her. What demon left their mate to fight on their own? </p><p> </p><p>Enraged tears threatened to fall. He shoved them away as easily as he had his half-brother. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru moved away from Ohta and Inuyasha. He focused on finding the source of Kagome’s scent. </p><p> </p><p>He wandered closer to the dojo, cringing when he remembered the many days they had spent together within its walls. Those same barriers were now scattered across the property in varying degrees of damage. Sesshomaru knew it was foolish to hope he would find his mate in better condition. Still, he kept searching. </p><p> </p><p>A glow caught his eyes near the cherry blossom tree. He hauled the broken trunk out of the way and then a large section of the awning. </p><p> </p><p>That’s when he saw her. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome was lying peacefully beneath, cocooned in a pale blue light. Instantly, he reached toward her, snarling when the light burned his hand upon contact. She didn’t stir. Beneath the veil of unfamiliar energy, Kagome appeared to be asleep. </p><p> </p><p>His cry alerted the others and they came rushing over. </p><p> </p><p>“She’s alive,” Inuyasha sputtered in disbelief. </p><p> </p><p>If she was not dead, Sesshomaru could not call upon the power of Tenseiga to revive her. He clenched his fists, his claws digging into the flesh and weeping blood upon the ground. </p><p> </p><p>“What is this?” he inquired.</p><p> </p><p>“Some kind of barrier,” Ohta discerned.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Myoga, get your ass over here,” Inuyasha yelled. </p><p> </p><p>“Right away, Lord Inuyasha.” The flea came bounding over. “Lady Kagome.” </p><p> </p><p>“She appears to be asleep,” Sesshomaru remarked. </p><p> </p><p>“And protected,” Myoga informed them. </p><p> </p><p>“Kagome’s powers don’t look like that. Is she under a spell or somethin’?” Inuyasha asked. </p><p> </p><p>“This could explain the strange energy she felt in your bond,” Myoga told Sesshomaru. </p><p> </p><p>The demon lord’s eyes narrowed. “What energy?” </p><p> </p><p>The flea jolted. “Uh, my Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome asked me to look into mating bonds. Before the battle, she was experiencing a third signature trying to tie into your own.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru’s focus shifted from the babbling flea to his mate. He had never heard of a third energy signature being able to penetrate a mating bond. Perhaps it was because of their dual powers. No one knew of what transpired between a priestess and a demon as mates because such a union had never existed. </p><p> </p><p>“My lord, the police have arrived,” Ume’s voice somehow managed to cut through his reverie.</p><p> </p><p>“Deal with them,” he ordered. </p><p> </p><p>“We can’t move her,” Inuyasha reminded him. </p><p> </p><p>“Let the humans take her,” Ohta suggested. “They are ignorant of powers beyond their understanding. It will give us time to regroup.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru did not take his eyes off his mate. “I will not be parted from her.” </p><p> </p><p>“You can ride in the ambulance,” Ohta assured him. </p><p> </p><p>“What about me?” Inuyasha asked with a huff.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not her mate,” Ohta reminded him. “Let Lord Sesshomaru go with her. We can meet them there.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Sesshomaru said. “Inuyasha, go to the shrine. Kagome’s family needs to be made aware of what happened. Escort them to the hospital with Ohta.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, alright,” Inuyasha agreed begrudgingly. </p><p> </p><p>The two left just as Ume came over with several humans. “Mr. Taisho, these officers have some questions for you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Later.” </p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Taisho, your girlfriend—.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fiancée,” Ume corrected before Sesshomaru’s control snapped. </p><p> </p><p>“My apologies. Your fiancée requires medical attention. While they secure her for transport, do you think you could tell us what happened here?” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru watched them bring a stretcher forward. He glanced at Ume, who gave him an encouraging nod. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine but know that where she goes, I go.” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> She was sitting in a field with no trees or buildings within sight. All she could see for miles was a sea of waving grass, appearing darker or lighter depending on how the wind blew the blades.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kagome smiled, closed her eyes, and tilted her head up toward the sun. It was nice here. The peaceful quiet was such a change from the constant hum of Tokyo.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You can stay here if you want.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She jolted and glanced up to find a boy standing over her. He looked to be about six or seven. He had black hair that cascaded down past his shoulders, golden eyes, and a haughty expression that seemed oddly familiar.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Excuse me?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I said you can stay here,” he repeated somewhat hopefully. “It’s safer for you.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kagome’s brown pinched. “What do you mean? Where am I? What is this place?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “He’ll be mad but that’s okay,” the boy said, ignoring her questions.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Who’s mad? Wait, who are you?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The boy began to walk away. Kagome jumped to her feet, running after him. Even though he was only walking, she wasn’t able to catch up to him. Confused, she glanced down at the ground. The grass shifted unnaturally. She blinked and it returned to normal.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Around her the air rippled with power as if the entire atmosphere was humming. There was a deep rumble like thunder. She didn’t see a single cloud in the sky.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Odd. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kagome looked up to see the boy watching her with an amused smirk. “Don’t worry. We’ll meet again.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “When?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Soon,” the boy promised. “Be patient. He’s coming for you.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kagome gazed around, both frustrated and perplexed. She didn’t see anything other than the clear blue sky and vast green fields. “Who?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> When she glanced in the direction of the boy, he was gone.  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru sat at Kagome’s bedside, his eyes burning from exhaustion and denial. He had remained calm while his mate’s family gathered around her, crying and holding her hand— a comfort currently denied to him. He stayed collected when answering the authorities about what he knew regarding the events at the dojo. Sesshomaru had even kept quiet when Inuyasha insisted on sitting on Kagome’s other side. </p><p> </p><p>He was raised to be an esteemed lord. He knew better than to let his emotions get the best of him. However, the moment Sesshomaru was left alone with his mate, his resolve broke. </p><p> </p><p>The blue barrier crackled around his hand, burning him when he attempted to touch Kagome. He snarled. What was preventing him from touching his mate? Her reiki could not harm him so what spell was she under? What had Lord Kichi done? </p><p> </p><p>He rose, intending to find Ume and demand she obtain an update from the wolves on their progress. Following the events at the dojo, Sesshomaru had sent them to Lord Taigen and Lord Kichi’s lands to identify any other traitors. He would ensure such an incident never happened again. </p><p> </p><p>“Lord Sesshomaru.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” he snapped, whirling around to find Myoga on the edge of Kagome’s bed. Sesshomaru was annoyed that he had been caught unaware by the flea. </p><p> </p><p>“Forgive me for the intrusion,” Myoga begged. “I only came to offer a suggestion.” </p><p> </p><p>“Which is?” Sesshomaru asked testily. </p><p> </p><p>“Have you tried connecting with Lady Kagome in your true form?” </p><p> </p><p>“What would lead you to believe that would provide a different result?”</p><p> </p><p>“The only energy stronger than yours or Lady Kagome’s would be that of your offspring,” Myoga offered. “Is it possible your mate is with child?” </p><p> </p><p>He stiffened. His primary concern had been Kagome’s safety. Sesshomaru had not considered the chance of them producing an heir. He gazed at his mate and inhaled deeply to determine if there was a change in her scent. </p><p> </p><p>There was.</p><p> </p><p>It was almost imperceptible. With her loss of blood and the acrid smoke, he had not been able to tell at the dojo. Subsequently, in the hospital, it was difficult to discern scents. The stench of chemicals filled his nostrils, rendering his sense of smell useless. </p><p> </p><p>“Who else have you told this to?” Sesshomaru inquired, baring his fangs protectively. </p><p> </p><p>“No one!” Myoga crowd, waving his hands hastily in front of himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Keep it that way. You are dismissed.” </p><p> </p><p>The flea scurried out under the door. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru knelt by the bed, closing his eyes and breathing in deep. He blocked out everything but his mate’s scent. The change had notes of him and something else, something new. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes turned crimson as he shed his humanoid form for one of fur and strength. Slowly, Sesshomaru pressed his nose to Kagome’s mating mark. </p><p> </p><p>This time there was no reaction. The barrier allowed him to pass through and make contact. Relief flooded him. Finally able to touch his mate soothed his inner beast. He nuzzled the side of her neck. Even though she slept, Sesshomaru wanted her to know he was there, though when he spoke, it was to their child. </p><p> </p><p>“You have done well, pup. You have my thanks for protecting your mother. I apologize I was not there. Please allow me the chance to prove I can protect you both. I promise I will be there for her while she carries you. When we meet in the waking world, I will train you to hone your abilities.” </p><p> </p><p>There was a surge of power against his and then the barrier faded. Sesshomaru morphed into his humanoid form, waiting. </p><p> </p><p>For a moment, nothing changed. Kagome remained asleep with the beeping machines around her. Then, slowly, her blue eyes opened. </p><p> </p><p>“S-Sess-homaru?” Her voice was weak but he had never heard a more beautiful sound. </p><p> </p><p>“Kagome, my foolish, willful mate,” he praised as he enveloped her in a hug. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so it’s you that he meant,” she rasped. Sesshomaru leaned back to see her smiling. </p><p> </p><p>“Who?” </p><p> </p><p>She took his hand and guided it to her stomach. “I met our son.” </p><p> </p><p>He grinned. “As did I.”</p><p> </p><p>“He saved me.” </p><p> </p><p>“I have already thanked him,” Sesshomaru told her. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widened and she began fidgeting with the machines next to her. “What? How?” </p><p> </p><p>“Later. My only wish for right now is to hold you.” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It took a full week before the hospital was willing to discharge Kagome. She was irritated about being confined to her room while her students were shooting in the championship. Even though Sota and Inuyasha went in her stead, Kagome still felt guilty for missing the event. </p><p> </p><p>“I taped it for you, sis,” Sota announced happily when he stopped by that evening. “The girls all say hi.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome hadn’t wasted any time replaying the afternoon, overjoyed at how well each of her competing students did. </p><p> </p><p>Hojo brought Mei to visit. The little girl was unscathed from the incident. Due to Shippo’s abilities, the only thing Mei remembered was being taken out for ice cream after she won her third round of Sushi Go.</p><p> </p><p>It just so happened that when Kagome’s cousin (Shippo) took her out for ice cream, Kagome’s new stove had exploded. The gas leak had leveled the dojo, meaning both the proprietor was homeless and her students were left without a place to practice. </p><p> </p><p>Ume was the one to suggest starting an after-school program. “We have thousands in the community outreach fund. Why not use that? It will give you a reason to be at the office.” </p><p> </p><p>By the time Kagome was discharged, Ume had already created a website and started a marketing campaign for the Taisho Kyudo School. Kagome was happy her work could continue. Sesshomaru was pleased by her proximity. </p><p> </p><p>Despite that, he had a promise to keep. </p><p> </p><p>In the weeks following the attack on Kagome, Sesshomaru held another meeting of the lords. He announced his decision to step down as the high lord, as well as his choice to reorganize the council. Sesshomaru appointed Ohta, Inuyasha, Lord Akira, Koga, and evening Ume as members of the new order, giving them each equal responsibility and power. </p><p> </p><p>It was a time of transition. As summer turned to fall, Kagome prepared to open her new school and Sesshomaru gave up responsibilities to focus on his mate and pup. </p><p> </p><p>The news of Kagome’s pregnancy had prompted them to get married. Though she had always planned on a wedding, Kagome didn’t want to be wrapped up in layers of unforgiving fabric while sporting a baby bump. She convinced her mother to allow them to get married at the Shrine, under the arch where Sesshomaru had proposed. </p><p> </p><p>Friends from both sides were in attendance. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi came with their spouses. Adachi brought his wife, glad for a day off from driving the grumpy demon lord. Hojo, his wife, and Mei came to the celebration. Jinenji, Shippo, Kirara, Ume, and Myoga were present. Lord Akita’s entire family showed up, including Ohta. Even Inuyasha managed to make it. Kagome was able to meet his mate, Taeha, and their pups, Hori, Mayu, and Yu. </p><p> </p><p>Seeing everyone surrounding them reminded Kagome of how blessed she was. The last seven years felt far away and irrelevant when such a perfect moment in time existed. She saw so many smiling faces and a few blushing ones. Ume and Jinenji appeared to be getting along. Kagome wondered if another celebration wasn’t too far off. </p><p> </p><p>She was right, of course. </p><p> </p><p>Four months later, Ume announced her decision to mate with Jinenji and respectfully asked to step down from her position on the council. Sesshomaru relented on the grounds she find a suitable replacement. When the bird demon named Shippo, Kagome was filled with pride. The spot on the demon council solidified Shippo’s place in Tokyo. He and Kirara chose to stay in the city permanently. </p><p> </p><p>It was yet another blessing and Kagome wanted to give back. “Shippo,” she told him one night while the kitsune visited her and Sesshomaru in their new home. “We would like you to be our son’s godfather.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes brightened. “Really?” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru nodded. “Yes,” Kagome confirmed, rubbing her now swollen stomach. “He’s already proven he’s powerful but in case something happens to us, I want to be prepared. He deserves to be around those who love him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I teach him all my tricks?” Shippo asked excitedly. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, we don’t really know what his abilities will be like, but you can try,” Kagome told him. </p><p> </p><p>“Awesome! I always wanted a little brother.” </p><p> </p><p>A few months after that, Kagome went into labor. A demon birth was never an easy feat. Having a child who was half-demon, half-miko was worse. When she wasn’t cursing Sesshomaru for pupping her, Kagome was lashing out with her reiki. For their safety, everyone was forced out of the delivery room except her mate and the midwife. </p><p> </p><p>The sun had just created over the city when their son finally showed. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello, little one,” Kagome greeted him.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru pressed his nose to their son’s in an affection gesture. “Pup.” </p><p> </p><p>They decided to name him Mamoru, meaning protector. He was neither demon, miko, nor hanyo. With traits from both parents, Mamoru appeared human while wielding all the power of a full demon. He possessed his mother’s affinity for spiritual abilities and could shift into a canine form at will. He was unlike anything the world had ever seen. </p><p> </p><p>Years later, when Kagome watched her mate training their son, she thought about what her father used to ask her on the walk to school. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you plan on learning today, my caged bird?”</p><p> </p><p>“As much as I can, Papa.” </p><p> </p><p>Smiling, Kagome promised it would be the same for Mamoru. Together, Sesshomaru and she would teach him everything they knew, paving the path for their son to do as they had and find his own place in the world— a place built of both new and old. </p><p> </p><p>Of silver and gold. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for going on this ride with me. I hope you enjoyed the conclusion of this fic. I can't express how much love and support I've felt while writing this. The SessKag fandom is awesome!</p><p><b>More SessKag Content</b><br/>- <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032274">Stealing Away</a> (One-shot)<br/>- <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049737">Across the Stars</a> (One-shot)<br/>- <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049734">Something Wicked This Way Comes</a> (One-shot)<br/>- <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080613/chapters/60753286">Lessons in Parenting</a> (Canon-divergent multi-chapter WIP)<br/>- <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070674">Before the Dawn</a> (One-shot)<br/>- <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112434">Kintsugi</a> (One-shot)<br/>- <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181863/chapters/61027828">Everything Has Changed</a> (Post-Canon multi-chapter WIP)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>